A Deeper Connection SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: What did the kidnappers do to Tony and Gibbs? Will they be able to work through it and deal with the emotions that now engulf them both. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Deeper Connection

Summary: What did the kidnappers do to Tony and Gibbs? Will they be able to work through it and deal with the emotions that now plague them both.

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated

This one is a little different for me, hope everyone enjoys it, more soon.

**########################**

It was cold, so cold that he actually shivered. Why the hell was his bedroom so cold? And why didn't he have a blanket on? As he went to open his eyes excruciating pain shot through his head and he instantly slammed his eyes closed. What the fuck! His head was pounding, not just pounding thumping, drilling pain. He lifted his hand to his head and felt a different pain, a prickly pain shot down his arm and danced across his chest. Then his stomach cramped and he knew, knew he was going to vomit. Rolling on to his side, the pain in his head and arm washed over him again and the bile made its way up his throat and he retched, losing the contents of his stomach.

He never got sick, never even got a hangover. He'd thrown up twice in his entire life, now three. Again he wanted to open his eyes but this time they simply refused to listen. Why the hell couldn't he open his eyes? What the hell was going on? He took a deep breath in through the nose, out through the mouth and he instantly regretted it. The smell of urine, blood and death again made his stomach clench and he fought the urge to vomit again. Concentrating on his eyelids, he gave his brain the order again. _Open your goddamn eyes!_ It worked but as soon as his eyes opened another wave of pain ripped through his head. _Stay open, stay open._ He repeated the mantra over and over as he clutched at his throbbing head, but even with his eyes open he couldn't focus. The world around him was nothing but a blur of colors and shapes. The one thing he did realize, even through the pain and visual confusion was this was not the his bedroom or the basement.

Why didn't he remember? Trying to avoid the smell, he took a few more slow deep breathes through his mouth. Gradually, the pain lessened to a degree where he could pick his head up. _Focus!_ He told himself as blobs of color started to become clear. _Shit! Not good_. There was a male body against the wall, gun shot in the head and chest, another laying on the floor about two feet away blood pooling around the body, also dead. Gingerly turning his head, two more bodies were laying off to his right, again with pools of blood already congealing around them. Finally, he looked behind him and his heart instantly stopped, the bile starting to rise again. _God please no_. Crawling on his hands and knees, he made his way to the prone body, each move causing the prickling shooting pain to return, but somehow the fear overrode it.

"Tony!" The word came out as little more than a whisper. He pressed two fingers against Tony's jugular, a small sigh of relief escaping his lips as he felt the strong pulse. Another dizzying wave of pain and nausea washed over him as he struggled to focus on Tony's face. Some bruises, lacerations, scrapes. His eyes skimmed down Tony's body looking for any obvious gunshot wounds and found none. Good. Again his eyes made another pass down Tony's body, this time seeing the gun in his hand and the deep wound on his right bicep. Slipping the gun in his waistband, he pulled at the bottom of his shirt tearing a large strip off and wrapping it tightly around the gaping wound in Tony's arm.

Then a groan.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Another groan.

"Tony. Come on wake up." Gibbs paused. "Talk to me."

"Gibbs." Tony spoke the name then coughed. "Sick."

Quickly rolling Tony onto his side, Gibbs held the younger man there as he threw up. Once the retching stopped, Gibbs spoke again. "Can you get up?"

Even as he shook his head, Tony was trying to sit up, he made it but started to collapse back.

"I got you." Gibbs sighed, instantly wrapping an arm around Tony's back. "We need to get out of here."

"Did I get em?" Tony asked his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. You got em." Gibbs snickered placing Tony's arm around his neck. "But I don't know if more are coming."

Gently, Gibbs pulled Tony to his feet, keeping an arm firmly around his waist. He heard Tony winch and the hand on his shoulder tighten.

"Give me a minute." Tony pleaded as he tried to open his eyes, the excruciating pain in his head forcing him to close them again.

"Tony." Gibbs cupped Tony's face. "Take a deep breath through your mouth, open your eyes and focus on my face. Okay?"

There was a slight nod.

"I won't let you fall." Gibbs waited a moment letting Tony take a few deep breaths. "Open your eyes."

A guttural growl rang through the air as Tony opened his eyes, the searing pain making him want to pass out.

"Look at me." Gibbs barked. "Focus on me."

Tony's knees buckled, but as promised Gibbs held him firmly.

"Slow breath." Gibbs kept his eyes locked on Tony's.

After a few more breathes, Tony finally nodded. "Better."

Gibbs quickly scanned the bodies, only one had a gun. Dragging Tony along, he picked up the gun and checked the clip, then stuck it in the other side of his waistband. Then he started searching the man's pockets. _Please have one._ Gibbs thought. He wanted to scream with relief when his fingers brushed against the hard plastic of the phone.

"You ready?" Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Give me a gun."

"Tony you can hardly stand."

"I know." Tony sighed. "At least I can scare the shit out of them. Even if I can't hit them."

"Yeah." Gibbs pulled one of the guns out of his waistband and again checked the clip. "You have four."

Tony nodded.

Placing the gun in Tony's left hand, Gibbs made sure to look in Tony's eyes as he spoke. "Only if I tell you to use it okay?"

"Yeah."

The door to the small room they were in was open and silence filled the space around them. He dialed a number on the phone, the male voice instantly picking up.

"Agent McGee"

"We're alive McGee."

"Boss-where-we."

Gibbs groaned as the phone cut in and out. "Listen don't speak." Gibbs took a deep breath. "No idea where we are, trying to get out now. Leaving the line open, trace it."

"What-can't-try-"

"Think we're underground." Gibbs continued to speak, knowing McGee was only getting half of his words. "Get an ambulance here once you get the trace."

"We-there-open."

The phone suddenly went dead and the phone beeped. He glanced at the display. Call lost. "Son of a bitch." Gibbs growled tucking the phone into his shirt pocket and grabbing the gun from his waistband.

Tony whined as the pain throughout his body intensified again.

"Here we go." Gibbs nodded to Tony.

"At your three boss." Tony managed to mutter.

Scurrying cautiously down the hallway dragging Tony with him, Gibbs stopped at each turn saying a silent prayer that no one would be waiting around the corner for them. The first corner, clear, then the second and third, clear. It was the fourth that caused the problem. When Gibbs glanced around the corner, a man was sitting against the wall, a gunshot wound in each leg but still conscious and holding his weapon. He caught a glimpse of Gibbs and started firing. Slamming both himself and Tony against the wall, he waited counting the shots as they echoed around them. When he peeked around the corner again, his gun was already aimed at the man's chest. The shot rang out and the man sputtered dropping the gun.

With a quick glance at Tony, Gibbs started to move again as a thought rushed through his head. _Someone is cleaning house._ Another corner and two men on the ground both with several gunshot wounds to the chest...and a door. _Getting__ rid of the help, leaving no witnesses._

"Almost there." Gibbs sighed praying the door lead to the outside and not some room full of armed men. A soft shuffling sound suddenly made him spin around to the sight of a man with a bandage leg rounding the corner gun pointing at his head. As a shot rang out, the man's arm jerked back and he dropped the gun, Tony's shot hit him in the right bicep. Two rounds from Gibbs own gun followed, hitting the man in the chest and he collapsed back.

Tony half chuckled. "Not bad for seeing three of him."

Gibbs nodded. "Not bad." Leaning Tony against the wall, he quickly pulled at the heavy metal door surprised to find it open. There were steps leading up to another door. A door cracked part way open, day light streaming down over the top five steps. This was too easy, something wasn't right.

"Trap?" Tony sighed heavily as his knee's wobbled.

"Maybe." Seeing Tony's body start to slid down the wall, Gibbs hoisted him back up against him feeling Tony's arm instantly wrap around his neck. "But we got nowhere else to go."

Tony nodded slightly.

"Just hang on." Gibbs felt the hand on his shoulder tighten as he lugged Tony up the steps. They stopped half way, when he felt the body against him tense. "Hey you with me?"

"Yeah." Tony forced a nod.

"Almost there." Gibbs said in a reassuring voice. Starting up the last few steps they reached the top and again he had that sickening feeling of dread. This isn't right. They should be dead, no one kills their own people and lets their captives live. He gently sat Tony down on the landing, back against the wall. "Can you watch the steps for a minute?"

Tony nodded, pointing the gun down the steps. "Do it."

Keeping his head covered as much as possible, Gibbs glanced out the door. It lead out to a huge parking lot surrounded by a sea of abandoned buildings, any one of them possible filled with snipers or gun men just waiting for them to step out. There was one vehicle outside, a black van. He picked the phone out of his pocket and dialed the number again. It picked up on the first ring.

"Boss-trying-signal-cutting-out-where.

Even with only hearing every few words, Gibbs could hear the worry in McGee's voice

"McGee we're inside an abandoned building. I'm gonna toss the phone outside, should give you a better signal."

* * *

><p>McGee sat at his desk screaming into the phone."Boss can't get a lock on the signal and I-" McGee hadn't finished the sentence when he heard a scraping sound from the phone, but then the signal long and strong jumped up on his screen. "GOT IT!" He shouted to the countless people around him causing a frenzy of guns to being holstered and phones to start dialing.<p>

"Get the chopper in the air!" Director Vance shouted into his cell phone. "NOW!"

"McGee send the-"

"Already sent." McGee cut Ziva off as he shoved his gun into his holster and ran after her.

"SWAT is on the way." Vance shouted as Ziva and McGee ran towards the door to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"How you doing?" Gibbs asked as he checked the wound on Tony's bicep.<p>

"Still feel sick to my stomach." Tony said as he swallowed, his mouth feeling like the rough sandpaper that Gibbs used on the boat.

"Yeah, me too." Gibbs had been trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his stomach since this all began. Pulling Tony's eyelid open further, he looked closely at the younger man's eyes searching for any sign of head trauma. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um." Tony thought back. "Getting in my car to leave NCIS."

"Same here. Did you see anyone around?" Gun still in hand at the ready, Gibbs glanced down the stairway.

"No."

Gibbs shook his head. There had to be something, not someone, in the car. He hadn't seen anyone around and he always checked under the car and the backseat. "Did you smell anything?"

"Not that I remember." Tony sighed shutting his eyes.

"Hey." Gibbs patted Tony's cheek. "Come on. Keep talking you remember anything else?"

Trying to think, Tony remember back. "I got in the car, turned it on, turned on the air conditioner, then-" Nothing.

"Air conditioner." Gibbs groaned. "They put something in the air conditioning." That was the first thing he'd done when he turned on the car as well.

"But who?" Tony asked.

"No idea." Gibbs sighed. "What about those guys you shot, what happened?"

"Not sure." Licking his dry lips, Tony tried to remember what happened. "Woke up, a guy was leaning over me, took the gun from his holster, we fought, shot him, that's all I remember."

The sound of a helicopter cut through the air outside.

"Please tell me it's ours." Tony couldn't imagine trying to stand let alone run right now.

"Looks like it." Gibbs said as he glanced cautiously out the door. Still, he wasn't taking any changes. As the cars started to pull up, Gibbs stayed where he was, weapon at the ready. Then the dull sound of an ambulance siren getting closer. A black sedan pulled up and he breathed a sigh of relief as McGee and Ziva jumped out running towards the half open door, countless SWAT members on their heels.

The door swung open, McGee and Ziva's guns drawn and pointing at the two men.

"I don't think anyone else is here." Gibbs let some of the worry drain from his body.

"Medics!" McGee shouted out the door.

Then the small landing at the top of the steps filled with people. Two medics, McGee and Ziva , SWAT standing point outside the door. Gibbs refused to leave Tony, at his side as they took him out on a stretcher to the ambulance.

"Gibbs you need to go with him. You need to get checked out." Ziva tried to say it without making it sound like an order.

"I'm fine." He shook his head watching as Tony was loaded into the ambulance. Blue eyes locked on green. "We'll meet you there."

Tony nodded, the ambulance doors shut and he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ziva glanced over at the passenger side every few minutes just to check on the man next to her. Gibbs looked exhausted and pale, as if he were in excruciating pain but trying to hide it. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing his right bicep. She had never seen him look so completely drain, not even during and after the coma. Plus it was completely unlike him not to be asking questions wanting to know what they knew.<p>

McGee was sitting in the back behind Ziva, his gaze fixed on his boss. His own concern matching the woman's as they drove in silence to the hospital. When the car came to a stop outside the hospital doors, Gibbs didn't move.

Ziva and McGee exchanged a worried stare, surprised by the lack of movement on their boss' part.

"Gibbs?" Ziva whispered the name.

Slowly, Gibbs' eyes opened and he stared straight ahead.

"You okay?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said barely moving his lips. He had the strangest feeling, not a feeling so much as a sensation. It was a mix of anxiety and sheer exhaustion, yet they seemed to be from outside himself. Sure he was tired, but in no way exhausted. Situations like this amped him up and anxiety was an emotion he rarely experienced. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it all aside and finally climbed out of the car.

Exchanging another concerned glance, Ziva and McGee followed Gibbs into the emergency room, surprised by the slow methodical pace Gibbs traveled to the desk.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs voice was calmer than normal, especially given the situation.

The nurse behind the desk looked up.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs repeated.

"They're getting him settled he just came back from CT."

"I need to see him."

"It shouldn't be long."

Without another word Gibbs walked through the double doors into emergency.

"SIR!" The nurse jumped up. "You can't-" She looked over at the two other people, McGee and Ziva. quickly flashed their badges.

"It's probably best not to stop him." McGee warned.

The nurse stared at them for a moment then sat back down

"Something is wrong with Gibbs." Ziva whispered to McGee.

"Why because he's to calm."

"Yes." She nodded.

McGee sighed. "Calm before the storm?"

"I believe so."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter, hope everyone likes some of the answers that are given in this chapter.

** ####################**

Gibbs made his way through the long wide hallway ignoring the nurses that milled around, ignoring the endless sea of rooms he strolled by, until he stop before a glass room, the curtains inside drawn to give privacy. He stepped up to the door and walked in without hesitation, in no way surprised when he found Tony, a doctor and several nurses inside. He lived by his gut and instincts, they always led him in the right direction, it was nothing new. Although if he was honest there was more to it this time.

The doctor and a nurse in the room were focused on the monitor beside Tony's bed. It was beeping loudly filling the room with a piercing scream of anger. The vitals on the screen erratic, jumping uncontrollable.

Tony's eyes immediately looked to the man standing just inside the door, their eyes met and Gibbs nodded slightly and was met with a smile.

"What the-" The doctor didn't finish the sentence as the beeping suddenly stopped, the vitals settling almost across the board. He turned to look at the person Tony was focused on.

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs nodded.

"Well Agent Gibbs seems you have a calming effect on your friend here."

Gibbs smirked. "First time for everything I guess."

Looking back at the monitor, the doctor shook his head. "Heart rate is still a little elevated, but otherwise good."

"Must have been the fear of a head slap that made the stats settle down." Tony grinned.

"Yeah that must have been it." Gibbs chuckled still staying just inside the door. "How's everything look Doc?" He asked without taking his eyes off Tony.

"Waiting for the CT results but-"

"Everything else is gonna be okay." Gibbs finished the sentence.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"The cut on the arm was deep, but didn't hit anything vital."

"Yes again." The doctor's brow furrowed as he stared at Gibbs, confused how the man could already knew the information. "Few broken ribs."

Gibbs nodded.

"Doctor Halen." A nurse poked her head in beside Gibbs.

"I'll be right back, Tony."

As the doctor left the room Gibbs finally stepped in and towards the bed.

"You should really get checked out." Tony's voice dripped with concern and worry. Gibbs looked rough, rougher than he had ever seen the older man appear.

"I'm fine." Gibbs shrugged it off.

"No you're not." Tony was staring intensely at his boss. "Your heart is racing and even though you feel like you're not tired you could fall asleep standing up if you let yourself."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he stared into the green eyes. He hated that Tony knew him so well. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Tony rolled his eyes at the all too familiar comment. "Well since you're not leaving you can sleep in the chair." He nodded towards the chair across the room.

"How do you know I won't leave?"

"I know you."

_Damn it_. Gibbs sighed. He really did hate that Tony could read him so well, it bothered him for countless reasons, none of which he would ever share with the younger man.

"I'm fine, really so stop worrying." Tony snapped not sure why Gibbs concern bothered him so much.

"You're not fine." Gibbs barked back. "Dehydrated, you're covered in bruises and lacerations, broken ribs and we both know damn well you have a concussion. Don't need a CT to know that."

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Even as it was said with anger, Tony didn't understand why he was so upset. "You're as bruised and cut up as I am. Your covered in dirt and blood, blood that I'm sure some of which is yours."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead as the throbbing in his head returned. "I don't wanna argue about this."

"Good." Tony practically screamed. "Then sit down and shut up."

Glaring over at Tony, Gibbs saw the surprise on the younger man's face. Rarely if ever did Tony blow up at him.

"I'm sor-" Tony stopped the apology as Doctor Halen walked back into the room. His stomach knocked when he saw the unmasked look of concern and fear on the Doctors face. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated."Doctor Mahw from neurosurgery is going to be consulting with me on your case."

"Why? What did the CT scan show" Tony tried to hide the fear that now knotted in his stomach.

Glancing at Gibbs, Doctor Halen paused a moment.

"I'm not leaving." Gibbs scoffed.

"Actually you need to be here." Doctor Halen swallowed hard. "This could affect you as well."

Gibbs glanced back and forth from Tony to the doctor.

Turning his focus back to Tony, Doctor Halen continued. "Something's been implanted into your brain."

"In my brain?"

"Yes." Doctor Halen sighed.

"What?"

"I don't know what." Doctor Halen sighed. "But we're gonna find out."

"This is a joke right?" Tony laughed again. "I mean come on."

"There was a small incision behind your right ear, it was healed so we assumed it had nothing to do with what happened."

Tony touched behind his right ear and felt the small scar. "That wasn't there." He looked over at Gibbs, the fear rising from his stomach to his throat.

"We need to do a CT scan on you, Agent Gibbs there's a possibility that you have an implant as well."

Slowly, Gibbs reached up and touched the spot behind his right ear. When he felt the mark his eyes closed and he nodded.

"Actually we need to do EROS and EEG scans on both of you." Doctor Halen explained "That's why Doctor Mahw is being called in, he will have a better understanding of what we're dealing with."

"This is some bizarre nightmare right?" Looking at Gibbs, Tony waited for an answer. "OUCH!" He rubbed his forearm. "What the hell?"

"Pain from a pinch." Gibbs shrugged. "You're awake."

"I already cleared the scan room. We need to get you both ready." Doctor Halen looked at Gibbs. "Room next door is set up for you. There's a shower and gown."

Gibbs sighed. He hated hospitals.

* * *

><p>The shower rained down over him and he winced as the hot water cascaded down across the cuts and lacerations along his body. Nothing to deep, nothing that wouldn't heal on its own, scars didn't bother him, at least not visible ones. Quickly using the soap to remove most of the blood and grime, Gibbs stepped out of the shower and dried off. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection, and stood in front of the mirror. Tony was right. He looked like shit. Scruffy, tired, drained of color and...old.<p>

Letting out a deep sigh, he still didn't understand why he felt so drained, so tired. Even without coffee he never felt like this, something was wrong. He slipped on the hospital gown and walked out as a nurse strolled into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gibbs was back in the room and dressing in clothes he'd order McGee to go pick up for him. He slipped on his jeans then grabbed the t-shirt and shook his head. Everyone always brought the red Marine Corp t-shirt. Socks and shoes, he was out the door and entering the room next to his.<p>

"Trying to sneak away so you don't have to be magnetized, electrified, poked, prodded and pricked anymore?" Tony smiled not opening his eyes.

Gibbs chuckled. "Thought about it."

"Only if you take me with you." Slowly, Tony opened his eyes meeting the gaze of the steel blue. "You know we could be heading for some underground bunker lined with lead to prevent anyone from prying into our brain." He wanted it to sound like a joke but the tone and shaking of his voice gave away his belief that it was actually a possibility.

"I'd never let that happen." Gibbs gave a half smirk. "I'd kill you first."

Tony smiled, then laughed. "You and I alone in a bunker for god knows how long! Not a good idea."

"Definitely not." Gibbs grinned then felt a wave of nausea hit followed by an overwhelming sensation of disappointment and he clutched his stomach.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" Tony was reaching for him but Gibbs shook his head.

"It's okay." Gibbs managed to say as the feeling started to fade and his stomach settled.

"Gibbs." The name came out as a plea for more.

"Probably just need some coffee." Forcing a smile, Gibbs let go of his stomach and took a deep breath.

"Yeah your bloods probably starting to go through caffeine withdraws." Tony grinned. "How longs it been?"

"To long." Gibbs watched the grin fade from Tony's face and quickly be replaced with a look of trepidation. "Hey." Involuntarily he found himself touching Tony's arm. "It will be fine."

The oddness of the moment, the touch, should have made them both uncomfortable but instead it was strangely calming.

"Yeah." Tony took a deep breath. "My vitals spiked all over the place during the scans."

"Yeah me too." Removing his touch, Gibbs saw the smirk on Tony's face. "What?"

"I haven't seen you look this scruffy since you came back from Mexico." Tony laughed as he rubbed the scruffy beard growing on Gibbs' chin.

Gibbs smiled as some of the weariness he felt faded. "Why is it everyone likes the rugged look? I think it makes me look old."

Abruptly, Tony's laughter fade and his eyes widened. "This isn't right."

When Tony jerked his hand away, Gibbs thought Tony was talking about the touch.

"How long do you think were we gone?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "A day."

Tony shook his head. "Gibbs, your beard, it would have taken at least two or three days to get that long."

_Damn! Why didn't he realize that_. Gibbs glanced around the room looking for something with a date.

"Three days."

The familiar voice made Gibbs and Tony both turn.

"You've been gone three days." Director Vance said standing just inside the door.

"I told you." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Underground bunker."

"No." Vance sighed. "Not necessary, at least not yet."

Doctor Halen re-entered followed by another doctor. "Gentlemen this is Doctor Mahw from neurosurgery he'll be explaining the results of the scan to you." Doctor Halen had never been so relieved to have someone else explain a case. "Director Vance asked to be here...he's concerned."

"About a security breech." Gibbs sighed.

"And about two of my agents." Vance locked his hands behind his back and straightened.

Tony rolled his eyes, even without seeing it Gibbs knew and smirked.

"Of course due to HIPAA laws if you don't want Director Vance here, I have-"

"It's fine." Tony answered cutting him off.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. Federal government, NCIS would find out everything anyway.

"Okay." Doctor Mahw took a deep breath and asked a question. "Are you familiar with Remote Neural Monitoring, RNM or Electronic Brain Link, EBL?"

Tony's brow furrowed. "Um, sorta. There's all sorts of conspiracy theories on it and supposed black ops based around it." He laughed. "You telling me someone put some sensor in my brain to spy on me."

When the doctor's didn't laugh, Tony's mouth dropped open. "Oh come on, seriously?"

"Both of you." Doctor Mahw glanced at both men. "Have a version of a Remote Neural implant."

"This is real?" It really wasn't a question as much as Tony trying to convince himself.

"Very." Mahw nodded.

"So what, our thoughts are being monitored." Like Tony, Gibbs knew the basics of RNM implants from different government history and conspiracy theories.

"Not exactly."

"So the RNM thingamajig, whatever isn't active?" Tony felt a twinge of relief.

"Actually active." Doctor Mahw sighed.

"Doc come on, stop with the double talk here." Gibbs balked. "They're active but not being monitored?"

"Yes." Doctor Mahw nodded. "Very active right now."

"Now?" Tony felt the fear wash over him then the bile rise in his throat. "Why now?"

Gibbs ran his hand over his forehead as the sick felling struck again.

"Gibbs." Tony looked over at his boss. "You're feeling sick again?"

"It'll pass." Gibbs closed his eyes a moment.

"Is this from the implant?" Tony asked staring at the doctor for an answer.

"No." Doctor Mahw shook his head.

"Spit it out?" The sick feeling passed and Gibbs opened his eyes. "Why are they so active?"

"Because you are in the room together."

"So it double's the power when we're in the room together. We get a better signal." Seemed like a logical explanation in Tony's mind.

"Not exactly." Doctor Mahw wasn't sure how the two men were going to react to the actual explanation.

"Damn it just tell us." Gibbs barked.

Tony felt his own anger and impatience's amplified. "HE SAID TELL US!"

The Doctor jumped as Tony shouted the demand. "The RMN's link you two...to each other."

Gibbs heart skipped a couple beats and he stopped breathing.

"Which is why the anger you are both feeling is intensified." The doctor explained.

Anger wasn't at the top of Tony's emotions any longer. It had now been replaced by fear. "Linked to each other?

"Yes it's an implant I've never seen before some combination of an RNM and EBL. The only monitoring being done is between the two of you. There is no outside connection."

"So what, we're feeling each other's emotions?" Tony didn't want to believe it.

"Yes. Your brains are linked and I suspect the connection will continue to grow stronger." Doctor Mahw cleared his throat. "You may share thoughts as well."

_God this has to be a mistake_. Tony said to himself. _Please let it be a mistake._

"Get it out!" Gibbs snapped. "NOW!" He watched the doctors Adam's apple bob up and down nervously.

"We can't." He saw Gibbs mouth about to open again and Doctor Mahw quickly continued. "This implant has direct connections into your limbic system, auditory cortex and prefrontal lobes of the brain, we can't just take it out."

"Then shut it off." Gibbs growled through clenched jaw.

"There isn't a way to shut it off. Possibly-" Doctor Mahw tried not to ignore the angry glare from Gibbs. "Some medications might inhibit the effectiveness of the RMN, but there is no-"

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"Until we know more." Doctor Mahw took a step back. "We can teach you how to handle the situation."

"Situation?" Tony laughed. "That's what this is, a situation. Some freak or government agency connected our brains and we're suppose to just handle it. How the hell do we handle it?"

"By understanding it." Doctor Mahw kept his voice steady and soft. "And learning how to navigate through it."

"And how do we navigate through this? You've dealt with something like this before?" Tony asked.

Doctor Mahw took a deep breath. "Not exactly like this, but there are some-"

Feeling himself losing his control, Gibbs pushed passed the Doctor and Vance.

"Agent Gibbs we need to-" The Doctor stopped as Gibbs disappeared out of the room. He turned to Tony. "Ignoring this won't make it go away."

Tony sighed. "He's not ignoring it, just trying to process it."

"Can't he do that here?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "You just told the most private person in the world that someone else has access to his head. Wouldn't that bother you?"

"Yes." Doctor Mahw sighed.

Vance didn't have a good feeling about this. Gibbs wasn't going to handle this well.

Tony saw Vance's stance soften as the concern for a security breech faded and was replaced by concern for Gibbs. No matter what the state of their relationship at any moment, Vance and Gibbs were friends and Gibbs was gonna have a hard time dealing with this.

* * *

><p>Counting the tiles on the ceiling, Tony tried to temporarily forget about everything the doctor had just told him. After Gibbs left, the doctor explained everything in more detail, detail he wanted to erase from his memory. But after every so many tiles, something about the conversation would slip in. Four, five. <em>The <em>_limbic system controls emotion._ Six seven eight. _The auditory cortex controls sound_ nine ten eleven twelve. T_he prefrontal lobe deals with social interactions._ Thirteen fourteen fifteen. _You and Agent Gibbs now share a connection within those __areas__ of the__ brain._ Sixteen seventeen eighteen. _It will continue to grow stronger, more intense._ Nineteen twenty twenty-one twenty-two. _You could even be able to share actual thoughts._ Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five. _We still have more to figure out._

Closing his eyes, Tony took a few slow deep breaths. He was exhausted but sleep refused to take him, he was to scared and worried to sleep. Scared because the doctors only had limited information on this weird hybrid implant. Worried because he had no clue how Gibbs was going to deal with this. Hell, he had no clue how he was going to deal with this. But he dealt with situations completely differently than Gibbs. Gibbs was all about storming off, getting a handle on what it was doing to him, then do something about it. He was more, let it eat away at you, hid how scared you are with jokes, pretend you didn't care and that it will all just go away.

A terrifying question hit him. What if they actually started hearing each other's thoughts?

"Oh God." Tony groaned. A dizzying array of inappropriate thoughts and images flooded his mind. "Shit, shit!"

"Are you okay?"

Tony looked up at the nurse standing in the door. "Yeah, fine."

"Having any pain?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"If you need anything let me know." The nurse smiled.

"I will, thanks." Tony forced a smile, then stared at the nurses ass as she turned and walked out. He started laughing, imagining Gibbs experiencing some of the thoughts inside his head. Might loosen Gibbs up, it would definitely make his boss blush.

Then the thought that he never wanted to share, with anyone, especially with Gibbs, rushed through his brain.

"FUCK!" He growled pushing the thought away and burying it in some dark hole within his subconscious. No. This could not happen like this. These implants could not allow them to hear each other's thoughts. _Please no._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the reviews and feedback. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. FYI: I'm not a physician or neurologist but I've tried to be as accurate as possible from the research I've done :)

**########################**

The cool night air tried desperately to permeate the heavy material of his jacket but failed. He rubbed his hands together, then shoved them in his pockets. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind rush across his face, it made him believe for a moment that the wind might just wash all this away, but he knew that wasn't true.

The truth was, it made sense now. The reason he had been rubbing his arm in the car was because he'd felt the pain Tony was feeling. The sick feeling that had hit him wasn't his own but Tony's...and the sudden comfort they found in the small contact between them had to be because of the implant. That wasn't normal for them and he should have seen it before. He and Tony were not the touchy feely type, at least not with each other, well except for the head slaps, but that was different. The touches they had exchanged back in the hospital happened so naturally and without thought. The way he had touched Tony's arm and the way Tony touched his face to feel the beard. Gibbs dropped his head back, great just what he needed, not only was Tony going to have an insider's view of his emotions but he was going to turn into some guy that needed to touch and be touched. That wasn't going to happen, he wouldn't let it.

He'd spent most of his life building walls inside himself, blocking out emotion, not letting people see even a glimpse of any emotional turmoil taking place within. This was no different. He'd keep the walls up, build new ones if he had to and that would take care of that. There was too much he wanted to keep to himself, to much that he held sacred, so sacred that he couldn't share with anyone.

Gibbs snickered, how Tony would control his emotions was another story. The man wore his heart on his sleeve, his everyday life was an open book, sex was always on his mind or being talked about. Still, there was more to Tony than the humor, so much more. Like himself, Tony hid the deeper more important emotions from the world. The insecurity, the hurt, the pain...and the loneliness. He'd seen bits and pieces of all those emotions throughout their friendship. The relationship between Tony and his father, Wendy walking away, the death of his old partner, Danny and the few other longer term relationships Tony had lost.

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. People like to believe they want to know what someone is really thinking and feeling, but the truth is it would scare you to death to know the truth. There's a reason peoples thoughts and emotions are private. Everyone has those random inappropriate thoughts...but having the thought doesn't mean a person will ever act on it. Everyday people think about every crime imaginable. Murder, assault, rape, everything, but having the thought isn't criminal. Acting on it is. If people knew how often their spouses and significant others thought about random affairs, sexual kinks, and screwing their best friends, no marriage would ever make it more than six months.

Most of the time ignorance really is bliss and what you don't know can't hurt you.

Standing up from the porch step, Gibbs walked back into the house and that's when he felt it. That feeling within himself, that wasn't his. _Tony._ But what was it...it wasn't fear, not worry or concern. He knew the feeling, it was right there but he couldn't wrap his mind around something that wasn't his. It came in short pulses, then was gone.

"Damn!" He growled then suddenly his eyes shot open. Dread, complete overwhelming dread, that's what Tony was feeling.

* * *

><p>The room was dark, lit only by the glow from the monitors and thin streams of light slipping under the door. Approaching the bed, he glanced down at the younger man. Tony was asleep but looked restless and fitful, his eyes moving frantically under his eyelids, his breathing heavy, but at least he was sleeping.<p>

Dropping down in the chair next to the bed, Gibbs put his hand on the mattress, instantly it was squeezed tightly. Expecting to see Tony awake, he was surprised when he looked up and his agents eyes were still closed. He let out a sigh, this was bizarre, confusing, and if he was honest with himself strangely ironic. Leaning back in the chair, he studied the man before him, Tony's face illuminated by the monitor. It was rare that he took time to contemplate someone and their place in his life, but for some reason he felt the need now.

Tony was important to him, had become even more so after Mike's death. It was Tony that made life bearable after that tragic event, showing up in the basement at least three or four times a week to offer support in DiNozzo style. Never once did Tony say he was there because he was worried or because of Mike's passing. Instead he was just there to eat pizza and babble on about a case, the woman of the moment, or mindless information. Sometimes the conversation would turn to reminiscing about Mike, but it was always the happy times, some humorous story that made them both laugh. After a few weeks, the pain and loss was still there, but it hurt less. Tony knew, just knew, exactly what he needed to work through it...time and someone just to be there. The rest of the team had been there too, but normally showed up randomly, needing his comfort to deal with their own grief over Mike.

It was during week three that he stopped laughing after a story about Mike and stared at Tony asking the question. "Are you okay?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Getting there. This helps."

He had nodded. It was therapy for both of them. The visits became less frequent but never stopped, Tony had always been a permeate fixture at his place, at least once a week, usually more. He'd never been as close to one of his agents as he was with Tony. They had this connection that was impossible to explain, a connection that was there from the moment they met and had only grown stronger as the years went on. It surprised him actually, he really thought when Tony made the move to NCIS that he'd stay on the team a couple years, prove himself and take off to lead his own team. Every time Tony turned down a promotion, Gibbs was stunned and confused. Tony was ready, had been long before he left for Mexico and long before Rota. There was always an excuse. With Rhoda it was because Tony was worried about him, after Rhoda was Rhode Island and the excuse of what the hell is there to do in Rhode Island on a day off. Tony needed the big city life. He knew the real reason. What Tony really wanted was this team and Tony figured if he waited long enough, he'd retire again, for good and Tony would step in again. He couldn't blame Tony for that, this was the best team he'd ever worked with and they deserved the best when he did finally retire. Still, he hated Tony passing up opportunities just to watch him grow old and realize it was time to step away.

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts when a nurse stepped into the room jumping slightly when she saw him.

"Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not interrupting." Gibbs smiled.

"Just need to check." When she saw Gibbs about to rise, she shook her head, "You're fine."

Sitting back down, the nurse walked around him to the monitor. "He's probably going to be out the rest of the night. We gave him a mild sedative to help him sleep."

"That's okay." Gibbs wasn't here because he wanted conversation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Was he upset earlier? Is that why you gave him the sedative?" Gibbs was starting to doubt the feeling he had earlier about Tony. Maybe he was just imagining things.

She shook her head. "He wasn't upset, more like-" She searched for the right word.

"Full of dread."

"Yes." She looked at him confused, then it hit her. "Are you Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. Of course the staff knew what was going on.

"Agent Gibbs the doctor really wants to speak to you."

"I know." He signed. "In the morning okay."

She cocked her head and glared at him.

"I promise." He paused, looked at Tony then back at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Glancing at Tony, she saw their joined hands and hid a smile. "Okay." She nodded then pointed at Gibbs. "But if I see you try and leave."

"You can shoot me." He smirked.

"I'll sedate you." She snickered.

"Okay." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>He shifted slightly and felt his body rebel in pain. It's always worse the next day, Tony reminded himself. Slowly opening his eyes, his gaze landed on the man sound asleep in the chair beside the bed. Seeing the extended arm, his gaze traveled up the appendage to their joined hands. He was about to jerk his hand away but stopped when his mind screamed <em>NO! <em>What the hell was all this need for touching about? Had to be something with the damn implant because neither of them EVER touched each other like this. The only reason Gibbs ever touched him was to head slap him, hand holding had never been an option. And when the hell had Gibbs even shown up? He remember the nurse offering a sedative to help him sleep and evidently it had worked because he had no recollection of Gibbs showing up in his room. Better yet, why was Gibbs even here? Not that Gibbs didn't care or worry, but appearing and staying overnight in a hospital room with someone wasn't Gibbs' style. He expected Gibbs to show up in the middle of the day after having worked everything out that he needed to. Looking over at Gibbs again, he grinned. He'd never seen the man sleeping so deeply, Gibbs always looked like he was ready to jump up in the middle of sleep and just take off, but not this time. He had slid forward in the chair, legs fully extended, his head back, mouth slightly open, breathing deep and heavily.

Sleep was exactly what Gibbs needed, the man didn't sleep enough. That always worried Tony. The whole team could go days without sleep, well except McGeek, but Gibbs could go weeks, probably even months if need be. The caffeine coursing through his veins keeping him on edge and awake more than the older man would admit.

"Coffee doesn't keep me awake."

Hearing Gibbs' voice, Tony went to pull his hand away but felt it Gibbs fingers crush tightly around it. "Did you hear me think that?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah you always know what I'm thinking without an implant." Tony sighed.

Letting go of Tony's hand, Gibbs leaned forward and ran his hands down his face. He actually felt rested, but his body ached.

"When did you get here?"

"Late last night?" Gibbs cracked his head to the left.

"Doctor wants to talk to you."

"I know." Leaning back, Gibbs looked at Tony. "They talked to you last night?"

Tony nodded.

"That why you had that feeling of dread."

Swallowing hard, Tony looked down at the sheet. "You felt that?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "What did they say?"

"Pretty much what they said when you were here, but with even more words." Tony shook his head.

"And the connect between us?"

Tony shrugged. "They seem to think it will continue to get stronger, especially when we're together."

"Hard not to be around each other when you work together every day."

"Yeah." Tony sighed, then changed the subject. "Have you talked to anyone, did they find anything out about who took us?"

"All the dead men were guns for hire, no real loyalty or affiliation with any organization." Gibbs shook his head. "Our blood work showed traces of Fentanyl, Benzodiazepine and Cyclopropane.."

"Why do those all sound familiar?"

"Knock out gases."

"No leads on who or why?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Why aren't you gnawing at the bit to get out there and find out?" It wasn't like Gibbs to be this unmotivated to find out what had happened to them.

"We're under strict orders to not investigate this case."

"That's never stopped you before." Why the hell wasn't Gibbs more upset about this?

Gibbs took a deep breath. "We need to wait just make sure we know as much as possible."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"I'm trying to be realistic." Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Gibbs looked at Tony. "Ziva, McGee, Abby and Harkon's team are on it. We need to let them handle it."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he glared at his boss. "You already checked it out didn't you?"

At first there was no response, but then Gibbs gave a slight nod.

"And you couldn't find anything?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"You talked to Abby?"

"Yeah. All the shots were forty-fives, the guns we took of the dead men, and the other guns they recovered at the scene. No cell calls in the area until ours." Gibbs paused. "Not much else to go on."

"The three letter boys?" Tony asked.

"Denying any involvement." Gibbs shook his head. "Fornell's doing some checking."

"So everyone knows?"

"They know we were missing for three days, but not the whole story." From what Fornell knew about the disappearance, it was limited and didn't include anything about the implant. At least not until he told his friend, Fornell needed to know to help.

"So we have nothing?"

"Other than the implants in our heads, no." Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "But the team will find something."

"Agent Gibbs." Doctor Mahw said the name as he strolled into the room. "I heard you were here."

"I am."

"Willing to actually talk to me today?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I have a room down the hall cleared for us to talk."

Standing up, Gibbs gave Tony a half smiled and followed Doctor Mahw out of the room. A few doors down they stepped into another room. It looked like a consultation room, no exam table just a small love seat and a chair in front of it.

"Please, have a seat." Doctor Mahw motioned toward the love seat.

Sitting down, Gibbs waited for the onslaught of information to be thrown at him. It took only a second for the doctor to start rambling on about the implant connecting the different areas of their brain. Then explaining what each part of the brain controls, the connection will get stronger, on and on and on. Gibbs finally put up a hand and the doctor paused.

"I'm a bottom line kinda guy." Gibbs sighed. "Questions?"

"Okay, go ahead." The doctor nodded.

"Are we in any immediate health danger from the implants?"

"No."

"There's absolutely no possibility of these implants transmitting somewhere?"

"Absolutely not." The doctor shook his head.

The next question was the one Gibbs wanted a detailed explanation for. "Is this making us do things we normally wouldn't do."

Doctor Mahw's brow furrowed. "Like?"

"Like anything."

"No." Doctor Mahw shook his head. "The RNM's are a monitor. It can be used to monitor your thoughts not control them. The implant can't compel you to do anything you wouldn't normally do."

"Do you know that for sure?" Gibbs was skeptical when doctors still seemed as perplexed by this different form of the RNM.

"Yes. The implant transmits electronic activity in the brain. In this case the lobes of the brain we discussed, the speech center, the auditory cortex and the visual center. Normally it can send those signals to the right computer and equipment. Then that information can be translated into the actual vocal sounds, thought patterns and images from the individuals brain. It bypasses all the normal channels and just uses the electrical activity of the brain to create the actual patterns. It's brain mapping really."

"So it doesn't transmit anything back to the person?"

"No."

"Then why are Tony and I experiencing each other's emotions?"

"Because instead of transmitting to a computer somewhere you are transmitting all the electronic signals to each other's brains." Even to Doctor Mahw it sounded like science fiction, but then a lot of government operations were like science fiction.

"Why do we understand it?"

"You're not a computer." Doctor Mahw smiled. "You're a living person that understands what pain, joy, sorrow, hurt, all emotions actually feel like. You've already experienced them, a computer has to try to put all the information into a format it can understand. A computer has never experienced any emotion, it has to decode everything, you don't. Does that make sense?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You still seem unconvinced."

"It's not that." Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face. He hated sharing personal information with anyone, especially some doctor he really didn't know. "Why would either of us do something that seems out of character if the implant doesn't tell us to?"

"Can you give me an example?" Doctor Mahw asked, hard to give an informed answer when you don't have a complete understanding of the question.

Gibbs blew out a long breathe. "That first day, I felt like I _had_ to touch Tony, offer comfort. I'm not like that."

"Ah." Doctor Mahw nodded, finally understanding Gibbs concern. He straightened his posture. "You and Tony are friends, not just colleagues?"

"Yeah."

Doctor Mahw took a moment, this could be a touchy subject, so to speak, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset the man across from him. He swallowed hard then spoke. "With the two of you already sharing a connection, even without the implants, it's going to intensive what you two share. The-" Desire was the first word that came to doctor Mahw's mind but he decided, given the situation, that was definitely not the right word to use. "The need to comfort your friend with a touch is already there, the deepening connection is just making it easier for you to do that. That thought is already in your mind, it's not being put there."

_This is not good._ Gibbs thought to himself. There were a lot of thoughts already in his head that he didn't want intensified by some damn implant. "And this possibility of us hearing each other's thoughts?"

"That's a little more complicated." Doctor Mahw leaned back again. "Understanding someone's actual thoughts is a little more like a computer translating the information it receives. You can easily understand the emotion behind the thought but actually hearing the words inside your head takes your brain understanding the outside information. We all think differently."

"Men are from mars, women are from Venus." Gibbs smirked remembering the reference from Abby.

"In a way yes, but each man thinks differently, as do women." Doctor Mahw grinned. "Why do some men prefer brunettes or blonds, or steak over fish. Right brain, left brain thinkers. There is a lot we share when it comes to thought processes, but we are all very different."

Gibbs chuckled. "Dumbing it down for me Doc?"

"Trying to make it easily understandable." Doctor Mahw laughed, glad for the break from the seriousness of it all. "Your brain has to learn how to interrupt someone else's thoughts the way it interrupts its own. Harder to do than sensing an emotion."

"But it could happen?"

"Yes."

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs glared at the doctor. "What aren't you saying?"

Doctor Mahw sighed. "I don't know the extent of your relationship with Tony, nor do I need to, but whatever relationship you already have is only going to deepen because of the implant." He paused. "And proximity and the amount of time you spend together will make that connection stronger faster."

"We work together every day. Can't avoid that." Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm not saying avoid it, I'm saying be prepared." It didn't take an implant for Doctor Mahw to realize there was more to Gibbs and Tony's relationship than the man was confessing to.

Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Can I block this?"

Doctor Mahw shrugged. "Possible, for awhile, but not for long. This implant is constantly bombarding your brain with outside information, there's no way anyone could block it all out."

"Right." Gibbs sighed. Then again, he wasn't just anyone.

"One other thing."

"Jesus, there's more." Gibbs groaned.

"The connect is extremely active, constant exchange of electronic information, especially in closer proximity." This was gonna be another rough symptom to swallow. "As that connection grows stronger, more than likely you will experience nausea, headaches and some pain the farther apart you two are."

"You said there wasn't any health risks."

Doctor Mahw shook his head. "No, I said there was no immediate health risk. The symptoms you may experience are not life threatening, they may not be that intense, we're not sure. There are medications to help with all of the symptoms."

"Not really a bill popper doc." Gibbs scoffed.

"I'm just saying, if it becomes a problem, we can handle it."

"Sure." Standing up, Gibbs had reached his limit.

"Agent Gibbs." Doctor Mahw quickly stood up. "We are doing everything we can to figure out a solution, but it's going to take time, or finding who did this to you."

"Yeah because we can only hope whomever did this also knows how to undo it." Needing some space, Gibbs left the room and headed towards the elevator. Coffee, he needed coffee and a lot of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and PM's. Means a lot because this one is so different for me, so pleased everyone is enjoying it.

** #############################**

Drinking his third cup of coffee, Gibbs sat on a bench outside the hospital staring at the parking lot, he didn't move when the man sat down next to him.

"Not exactly the best view."

Gibbs shrugged. "Not really interested in the view. More interested in answers."

The other man sighed. "Afraid I'm not going to be any help there."

"Tobias you have to have learned something." Right now Gibbs needed something, anything that might give them a clue as to who did this.

"The alphabet gang all say they know nothing but the kidnapping." Fornell glanced at his friend. "One good thing is the CIA is pretty pissed that someone is using a technology that is suppose to secret, so they are hot to find out who it is."

"That could at least work to our advantage." Gibbs took another sip of coffee. "No rouge CIA agents out there that could have access."

"None that they are admitting too." Fornell leaned back. "You okay?"

Gibbs stared at his coffee cup for a moment. "As okay as I can be given the situation."

"You look like shit." Fornell snickered. "Starting to look like me during that undercover assignment. You need a shave."

"Yeah." Scratching his cheek, Gibbs finally looked over at Fornell.

"How you gonna handle this?" Fornell asked, not just talking about the implant.

"Don't even start." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Jethro gonna be hard to hide it from him when he has access to your thoughts."

Gibbs jaw clenched, he instantly regretted the drunken nights of Bourbon in the basement that caused him to open up to Fornell.

"There is no guarantee of that, it's just emotions." Gibbs straightened. "And I plan to keep it that way."

Fornell shook his head. "This isn't something you can control."

"Watch me."

"Sometimes emotion is enough." Standing up, Fornell pulled his coat tighter around him. "I'll keep looking. If you need anything."

Gibbs nodded.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the side of the bed, Tony turned as the door opened.<p>

"Good sign." Gibbs smirked.

"Looks like I'll get to go home today." Tony wanted out of here, as soon as possible.

"I heard."

"You did?" Tony's brow furrowed.

Gibbs chuckled. "From the nurse when I came in."

"Right." Tony laughed nervously.

"There's already some clothes for you in the closet." Gibbs tipped his head towards the small cabinet closet across the room. "Had McGee pick them up when he picked up mine."

"Thanks." Tony shook his head. "So are we gonna be under some weird restrictions?"

"Doctor didn't say anything to me about it."

"Me either." Tony sighed. "You talk to Vance?"

"We're meeting later." Already Gibbs could sense the trepidation and worry from Tony, unsure if it was his natural gut instinct or from the connect they now shared. "I'll get you settled at home then go talk to him. I have everything taken care of."

Tony just nodded wondering what exactly Gibbs had taken care of.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were in the car and on the road, both having an appointment with Doctor Mahw next week, and both under strict orders if anything changed or seemed odd to come in immediately. Gibbs had chuckled, wasn't this all a little odd?<p>

As Gibbs made a left turn, Tony realized where they were going, his apartment, not Gibbs' house. The doctor strongly suggested Tony not be alone for the next few days, at least not for long periods of time, just as a precaution. He was still having some dizzy spells from having been so dehydrated and the concussion. Something in him figured Gibbs would take them to his place, that he would stay there for the next few days. It was unusual for Gibbs to want to stay at the apartment, no boat to work on, and Gibbs hated his couch.

Pulling into the drive, Gibbs quickly got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side opening the door.

"Thanks." Slowly, Tony climbed out, then took a deep breath, thrilled to be out of that hospital room and bed.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. Tony hated hospitals almost as much as he did. "Let's get you inside."

Making their way inside, the door opened as they approached.

"TONY!" Abby didn't even let him get in the door all the way before she had her arms around him. "I was so worried about you two!"

"I'm okay Abs." Tony said giving her a one armed hug, his right arm still too sore to lift if he didn't need to.

After a few more seconds she finally stepped back. "I have everything set up. Lots of fluids, food, and some movies we can watch." She paused. "If you're up to it."

"He needs to rest Abs." Gibbs gave her a stern stare.

"I know." She assured Gibbs. "Lots of rest."

Tony's heart sank a little. For some reason he assumed Gibbs would stay and right now he just wasn't in the mood for Abby's bubbly happiness. "I think I just wanna climb into bed."

"Okay." Abby tried not to look slightly disappointed.

"I'll walk him in." Gibbs said. "Grab him something to drink."

Abby nodded and headed towards the kitchen as Tony made his way into the bedroom, Gibbs a few steps behind. He dropped down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. "I appreciate the ride."

"No problem." There was a pause as Gibbs tried to work out the on slaughter of emotions hitting him. "Um Abby's only here tonight. We'll work out something for tomorrow, she needs to be at work."

"I'll be fine." Tony tried to give a real smile but it didn't work. "Don't need a babysitter, all I plan to do is rest and watch TV."

Gibbs let out a an unacceptable grunt.

"You'll let me know how it goes with Vance?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Does Abby-"

"Yeah, the team knows."

"Hard to work the case if they don't know." Tony chuckled.

"Gatorade." Abby walked in with the bottle.

Tony smiled as he accepted the bottle from her outstretched hand.

"I'll let you know." Gibbs reaffirmed.

"I'll be right back." Abby touched Tony's arm before following Gibbs to the door.

Opening the door, Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Take care of him, but let him rest."

She nodded with a pout.

"What is it?" He knew that look, it was the I'm not happy about something look.

She chewed at her bottom lip. Although she was Gibbs favorite and got away with a lot, it still made her nervous to ask something she knew might upset him. "Are you gonna avoid him because of this, think that will keep everything at a distance?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Gibbs squeezed her hand. "Night Abs."

* * *

><p>"Didn't expect you so soon." Vance finished signing the file in front of him then closed it and tossed it on a pile. "DiNozzo home?"<p>

Gibbs nodded.

"He staying with you?"

"No."

Vance drew back, surprised. Gibbs wasn't the type to let someone else look after his team.

"Say what you need to say."

"Take a few days, while Harkon's team deals with finding who did this." Vance leaned back in his chair. "You two are gonna have to figure this out, make sure it doesn't affect your work."

"And once we do that?" Gibbs asked. Feeling as if somehow Vance was trying to say work it out or don't work.

"You two return to work on Monday." Vance sighed. "The Doctor has Tony off till then, it will give you two four days to make sure this isn't going to be a problem."

Gibbs snickered. "A problem."

Vance stood up and came around to the front of the desk leaning against it. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm trying to handle this as delicately as I can...but I need to know this isn't going to affect your ability to work. I trust you to make that call."

"It won't affect the work."

"All I'm asking is take a few days to make sure of that." Vance didn't exactly say it as an order but it was implied.

Gibbs set his jaw, then stared at Vance. "We both know this has government involvement written all over it." He sighed. "We're not gonna find who did this without some kind of inner agency involvement."

Vance tipped his head. "I'm working on that."

"We're not the only country that experimented with RNM's."

"I'm on that too." Vance folded his arms across his chest. "This is a pretty personal vendetta, any thoughts on what country you may have pissed off?"

"Be faster to tell you the countries I haven't pissed off." Gibbs chuckled. "I've been undercover in a lot of countries Leon."

"And we're checking them all." Vance paused. "I need a list of any names you can think of as well. DiNozzo too."

Gibbs nodded.

"Could be about DiNozzo?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. "Possibly." Unlikely, but possible.

Vance nodded with a smirk.

"Doubt a pissed off ex girlfriend has the capacity for this kinda payback." Gibbs grinned.

"Jeanne Benoit accused him of murder, father was an arms dealer."

"Think that ship has already sailed." Gibbs couldn't imagine Jeanne Benoit trying another payback scheme. "Still always worth checking."

"I don't know, get the right woman pissed off they might find a way." Vance smirked. "Maybe an ex wife."

"Well." Gibbs chuckled. "I never rule it out."

Vance nodded, thankful for the relaxed mood of the room. "Take the days."

Gibbs didn't give a verbal reply, just exhaled slowly.

"Your people, working with Harkon, they'll find something." Vance paused. "Or I will."

Finally Gibbs nodded, not because he agreed but standing here talking about it wasn't getting them any answers.

"How's DiNozzo doing with all of this?" Whether anyone believed it or not, Vance did worry about his agents.

Gibbs shrugged. "He'll deal."

That was Gibbs speak for they hadn't talked about how DiNozzo was dealing with it. This was Vance's biggest concern, that the two of them wouldn't even talk about it. Two stubborn, emotionally deficient men ignoring the situation, thinking they will both just deal with it in their own way. Still he couldn't help the smart ass comment that came to mind. "You really should deal with this before DiNozzo gets better."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Can you imagine what it's going to be like when he feels better and the sexual urge strikes." Vance smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs headed towards the door. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Come on tell me you haven't thought about it?" Vance chuckled. DiNozzo's reputation with the ladies was legendary.

"Night Leon." Gibbs said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The house was engulfed in darkness by the time he walked in, he made his way to the couch on autopilot and dropped down. He was tired, sore and wanted nothing more than to just sleep and forget everything for awhile. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, then another, and another. A moment later his eyes opened staring into the darkness. Digging the phone out of his pants pocket he hit a speed dial number and waited.<p>

When the phone picked up he didn't wait for a greeting, instead just asked. "Tony awake?"

"No, he fell asleep about twenty minutes ago, but I'll wake him up he said when you called to-"

"Don't." Gibbs snapped.

"But Tony said-"

"Abby!" Gibbs paused. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. He needs to sleep."

"So do you." Abby barked back. She could be as bitchy as much as he was a bastard.

"Someone will be over in the morning before you need to leave."

"You?"

Without an answer Gibbs ended the call and tossed his phone on the coffee table. No, it would definitely not be him.

* * *

><p>Stirring in his sleep, he jumped awake. His body having a spasm with the sudden movement and he winced in pain. Rubbing his hands down his face, Tony turned and glanced over at the clock on the bedside stand. After two am and he felt an odd combination of wakefulness, exhaustion, tension and frustration.<p>

"Shit." Tony groaned, instantly realizing where it was coming from...Gibbs. Such an odd sensation when your mind starts to recognize emotions that are not really yours. He sighed, even without the implant he had no doubt Gibbs was in the basement working on the boat trying to find some way to deal with this. And from the emotional turmoil he was feeling, Gibbs was failing.

Gently pushing himself up with one arm, he bit back the pain as he sat back against the headboard. There was something else, some other emotion floating around in his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on it, it was there but faint, almost hidden. Damn it, he knew what it was but it never stayed long enough for him to hold onto. Rubbing his forehead, he tried to push away the headache that was starting to thump against his skull.

He slid back down onto the bed and settled onto the pillow. Let it go and just sleep. That's what he told himself, like it would really help. His eyes shot open as the emotion he'd been trying to figure out hit him like a head slap. _Regret._

* * *

><p>"Can you imagine." McGee shook his head.<p>

"Imagine what?" Ziva asked not looking up from the computer screen.

"Having Tony's thoughts inside your head." McGee shuddered.

"I do not even want to touch him." Like McGee, she shuddered.

"The endless movie references, the-"

"Sex. The man thinks about sex twenty-four seven!"

McGee sighed. "Feel sorry for Gibbs."

"I am sure Gibbs is more concerned about Tony being able to hear what he is thinking." She looked at McGee.

"Wow! Hearing what Gibbs is actually thinking." McGee's eyebrow went up. "Not sure that's a good thing."

"Gibbs does not share anything, this has to be horrible for him."

"What if we can't find who did this or the doctor's can't find a way to get the implants out?" McGee sighed. "They could have to deal with this...for the rest of their lives."

"We will find who did this." Ziva would make sure they found who did this, this was her family and she would do anything to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's a little shorter, but longer chapter next time. Promise :)

Again, thank you for all the reviews and PM's! I appreciated it more than I can ever say.

** ######################**

There was a soft tap at the door and she ran over flinging it open. "Gibbs I was starting to-" Abby stopped when she saw the woman at the door. "Matty?"

"Abby." The woman smiled.

"Why are you here?" Abby asked with a puzzled look.

"I was sent over to stay with Agent DiNozzo." Agent Matty Garman smiled.

Abby's eyes narrowed as the anger set in. "You were, were you."

"Um yeah. Is there a problem." Matty's eyebrows went up.

"Oh someone's about to have a big problem." Abby stepped back letting Matty in and closing the door.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Abby shook her head. "It's not you."

"Good." Matty chuckled. "Because I'd hate to be on the receiving end of the anger behind that glare."

"Oh you have no idea!" Abby sighed letting the anger bury itself in her gut for later. "Tony's still asleep, so um, there's the TV."

"Okay."

"There's tons of Gatorade, juice and I already made coffee." Abby tipped her head towards the kitchen. "Feel free."

"Thanks but I don't drink caffeine." Matty smiled.

"Ooookay." Abby forced herself not to roll her eyes. Matty was a health nut. A beautiful girl, five ten, lean and muscular, long blond hair, and soft blue eyes. A perfect Barbie doll someone had once told her. "There's left over Chinese and some cake I made on the counter."

Matty nodded.

"Tell Tony to call me later."

"Sure."

"Are you suppose to stay until tonight?" Abby asked.

"I was told to stay until I was relieved by you or another agent."

"By Gibbs right?" This time Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"I gotta go." Grabbing her coat and purse, Abby headed towards the door. "If you need anything call me."

"I will." Matty managed to answer before Abby flew out the door.

* * *

><p>The front door slamming open then closed caused him to stop sanding and reach for the gun laying beside him on the boat. Watching the basement door, his hand left the gun as the familiar form stormed through the doorway and down the steps.<p>

"I know you're a bastard but I never thought you were an jackass." Abby glared at Gibbs, her full anger unfurled.

He laid down the sander and stared back at her.

"You send an agent to stay with Tony!"

"Someone needed to be there." He paused. "And you should be at work."

"And you should be there for Tony, but all I see is you avoiding him to work on the stupid boat!" She took a quick breath. "You are always there for him! Why is this different, because of some stupid implant."

When Gibbs didn't reply, it just enraged Abby more.

"You think sending some pretty little agent over to watch him is going to make up for you not being there?" Abby snipped.

"Garmon is a good-"

"Bullshit. She's a probie trying to prove herself." She shook her head. "You've even told me she's nothing but a walking Barbie."

God he hated that Abby remembered everything he said.

"So this is how it's going to be?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You send pretty agents over until he's better, figuring it will keep him preoccupied and off your back?"

"Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"That's not gonna solve anything. You two have to deal with this." Some of the anger left her voice.

"We will."

"When? Once they find a way to remove the implant?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Trying to control his anger Gibbs set his jaw and leaned into her. "How I deal with this, is none of your business. Understood?" With that he turned around, picked up the sander and started sanding the boat.

Starting up the stairs, she stopped halfway up. "After all these years, everything we've been through, I thought I knew the kind of person you were...Guess I was wrong."

The sanding paused for a moment.

"Because the Gibbs I thought I knew would never treat someone they care about this way...especially family." Taking the last few steps she paused before walking out the door. "He called out your name last night in his sleep. Did you feel that at all? Because it was obvious to me he was in pain and upset."

Walking out of the basement, Gibbs waited, heard the front door slam and he finally let out the breath he'd been holding. Then he threw the sander across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. Grabbing the bottle of Bourbon from the work bench, he sank down on the floor and leaned back against the wood. Taking a long swig from the bottle, he swallowed and let the warmth envelope him. His head dropped back and inhaled then exhaled. Abby was right, about all of it.

He sent Agent Garmon there thinking she would keep Tony preoccupied. Tony had been hitting on her for weeks, and she seemed interested. Not that he wanted to experience Tony in romance mode and the emotions that came with it, but he figured stay away and hopefully he wouldn't feel it, or at least not much of it. After last night he realized that wasn't going to work. He'd heard Tony last night, heard the name as clear as day within him. Felt the pain, the upset and knew...knew that he should be there. He thought about calling, going over, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Spending time together in such close proximity would only make the connection deeper, stronger and he couldn't and didn't want that to happen.

Taking another swig, he sat the bottle down next to him. Just one problem with that, like Abby said, it wasn't like him not to be there for his team, his family. At one time or another he had been there for every one of them, but like it or not, this was different. There was too much at stake and he didn't want to risk it. But then he was risking just as much by not being there. So many people had already let Tony down, not been there when he needed them most, and Tony had the physical and emotional scars to prove it. Gibbs didn't want to be another scar on Tony.

_The choices before him both had severe consequences._ He thought to himself, consequences that could ruin their relationship no matter which choice he made. The question was which choice would do the least amount of damage?

"Oh great!" Gibbs groaned as the feeling hit him. Evidently his theory about Agent Garmon was right. Tony was aroused. He rolled his eyes as the feeling grew more and more intense. "You've gotta be kidding me!" They were having sex? He looked at his watch not even ten o'clock. That was fast and with broken ribs no less.

Shaking his head, he tried to remove the thoughts from his mind, but it didn't work. Then his brow furrowed. No, it wasn't right, they weren't having sex, something was different. He sighed trying to place the sensation, the feeling that filled his mind and body.

He knew what sex felt like this was- "Damn it Tony!" Tony was masturbating. _Seriously, even knowing he might feel it, Tony couldn't control himself. _He rolled his eyes realizing his own cock was now hard. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>Rubbing his palms into his eyes, Tony still felt exhausted. Glancing over at the clock, he groaned, it was too early to be up. It was almost nine, Abby had to have left for work, so who was here? Slowly sitting up on the side of the bed, he took a moment to let the slight dizziness pass then stood up. Making his way to the bedroom door he was shocked by the woman sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hey Tony, you're up." Matty smiled at him.

"Um yeah." He immediately wished he had slipped on a t-shirt and wasn't standing there in his sweat pants.

"Oh my god. You really took a beating." Her eyes skimmed over all the bruises and cuts on his bare chest.

"It's fine." Tony said leaning against the door frame.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" She asked standing up.

"I was gonna grab something to drink."

"I'll get it." She hurried into the kitchen opening the fridge. "Gatorade, apple juice or orange juice?"

"Whatever you grab."

Grabbing the closest bottle, she made her way towards Tony and smiling handed him the bottle of orange juice.

"Thanks."

"Bet you didn't think I'd end up in your apartment under these circumstances." She grinned.

"No." Tony chuckled. "Definitely not."

"Does it hurt?" She looked at his stomach as her fingers gently brushed over a bruise, then her blue eyes meant his.

"It's sore." Tony's answer was almost a whisper.

"Need anything else?" The question laced with a suggestive tone.

Tony shook his head. "Actually who's idea was it for you to be here?"

She looked at him puzzled and surprised by him blowing off her obvious flirtation. "Agent Gibbs called me, but the order went through Vance."

Of course. He sighed. "I'm gonna head back to bed, didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay, sure." She gave her best smile. "If you need anything just let me know."

"I will." He nodded, stepping back into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Dropping down onto the bed, he carefully laid back feeling a slight twinge of pain from his broken ribs. Then he glanced down at his crotch and groaned. Great a hard on, well it had been awhile. Six days before they were kidnapped, three days held captive, yeah that was pushing it. His hand instinctively started to stroke his covered cock and he felt the pain in his right arm. Okay, left handed, he'd done it before.

Changing hands, he sighed. God it felt good, he needed a release. Slipping his hand into his sweats his fingers wrapped around his shaft and he stifled a moan. His eyes closed as he stroked his cock the need building quickly. The first image that raced through his mind was the woman in the other room but it almost immediately faded, replaced by another image. His favorite fantasy, actually a cross between a fantasy and reality, the one that always made him come, hard and fast. Mouth dropping open, hand working quickly over his shaft, his balls started to contract. He slammed his mouth shut biting on his lower lip to stop the scream that threatened. So good, he imagined a different hand on his cock, on his balls, all over his body. A touch he'd missed and wanted for so long. A touch that was warm, eager and oh so different from anything he'd ever experienced. His body gave in without his consent, convulsing as he came, his release spilling over his hand and stomach.

A satisfied smile curled on his face as he gradually came down from the high. Exactly what he needed.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit!" He smacked his forehead with his right hand and felt the pain shoot down his arm. Laying his arm back down he struggled not to scream in pain. What the hell was he thinking? Oh God what if Gibbs had felt that. "Dumb ass!" He'd been so caught up in the need, he hadn't thought about the implant. Or the fantasy. _Too__ late now_. All he could do now was clean up and hope Gibbs had no clue what he'd just done.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for the reviews. I'm so happy everyone seems to be enjoying this.

**################**

The soft knock at the door was so light, Matty almost thought she had imagined it, until she heard it again. Making her way to the door and glancing out the peep hole, she immediately opened it.

"Agent Gibbs." There was obvious surprise in her voice.

"Agent Garmon." Gibbs nodded, walking into the apartment.

"I didn't expect to see you." Shutting the door, her nervousness kicked in. Gibbs always made her nervous.

"You can leave." Removing his coat, he hung it up practically ignoring the woman.

"Leave?"

Looking at her, he had a puzzled look. "Did I stutter?"

"No sir, I mean." She shook her head. "Agent Gibbs."

He rolled his eyes.

"Leaving." She nodded grabbing her coat by the door. "If you need-" She stopped when she saw the glare Gibbs was giving her and left.

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. She really was a walking Barbie doll. He glanced into the kitchen relieved to see coffee was made. Grabbing a mug, he poured a cup and took a sip. His face scrunched up and he turned around and spit it out in the sink. "Garmon had to have made that." Pouring the rest of the cup down the drain, he followed that with the rest of the pot, then started a new pot, a strong pot that didn't taste like shit colored water.

As the coffee brewed, he leaned back against the counter and told himself he wasn't really staring at the closed bedroom door, even though he was. This was a mistake, a huge mistake. He should be doing something, anything else, be anywhere else. Forgetting the coffee, he found himself making his way towards the bedroom door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he stopped before turning it, his other hand came to rest on the solid wood of the door. _Turn around, go back in t__he kitchen, get a cup of coffee and just sit on the couch._ Even has he said it to himself, he started to turn the knob, and pushed the door open just enough to see into the partially sun drenched room.

Tony was sound asleep, on his back, blanket pulled up to his waist, leaving his chest exposed. A chest riddled with bruises and cuts, some worse than others. Somehow he now stood by the bed, his hand hovering above Tony's chest, that internal need to touch the younger man tugging at him. His calloused fingers feathered across the large fist shaped purple bruise on the left side of Tony's chest without any reaction from the younger man. Slowly drifting down, he touched next to a small cut, then another bruise, another cut, bruise, cut until he was at a large bruise just above the waist of Tony's sweats. Soft fingers brushed across his hand, then his wrist and caressed up his arm.

Holding his breath, he slowly looked up meeting the green eyes. He went to jerk his hand away only to have his wrist captured and his hand held in place against Tony's stomach.

"Sending Matty really?"

"It worked." Gibbs said never looking away, reveling without saying he knew exactly what Tony had done earlier.

"Not exactly as you hoped." Tony paused. "But then if you felt it, you know I wasn't thinking about Matty."

Cocking his head, Gibbs actually tried to think back, tried to remember if he had sensed anything about what Tony was thinking, well beside getting off, but there was nothing.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled his hand out of Tony's grasp.

Tony sighed. "So what do you regret?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"I felt it last night, you were regretting something." And Tony knew what that was but he wanted to hear it.

"And you're already sure you know what that is?"

"There's _not_ a lot you regret." Gibbs was a man of decision, not regret. "So yeah, I'm pretty sure I know."

Gibbs leaned over, just inches from Tony's face. "You don't know anything." He whispered then turned and left the room. Making his way into the kitchen, he poured a cup of coffee.

"I don't know anything because you never talk to me." Standing in the living room, Tony looked into the kitchen.

"Not talking about this."

"Then why are you here?" Tony wanted to fold his arms across his chest in annoyance, but realized that wasn't a good idea. His arm still ached.

Gibbs took a sip of coffee. "To make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." Tony said annoyed.

"And because I care." Gibbs met Tony's eyes. "You know that."

The annoyance faded as Tony was overwhelmed with the caring warmth from the man before him. He grinned as another emotion hit him. "Oh Abby so guilted you into coming."

"No. She told me off." Gibbs gave a half smirk.

"She's worried. You know how she gets."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah." He sighed. This is what he wanted, just simple, normal conversation. He wasn't ready for more right now. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Quickly heading back into the bedroom, Tony pulled on a t-shirt then emerged back into the living room and sat down on the far end of the couch.

Handing Tony the cup, Gibbs then took the other end of the couch.

"How did the conversation with Vance go?" However it went, Tony was sure Gibbs wasn't too thrilled since he was obviously off work.

"Lots of possibilities to sift through." Gibbs scratched his chin, the beard still not having been shaved away.

"You've pissed off a lot of people and countries." Tony grinned. "So he thinks this is personal, specifically about you?"

Gibbs nodded. "But they're checking everything."

"Great." Tony groaned.

"Gonna have some pissed off ex-girlfriends to contend with?" Gibbs snickered.

"A few." Staring into his coffee cup, Tony watched the cream color liquid shake slightly in his hand. "And you're here instead of work because?"

"Something's need to be worked out first." Taking a sip of coffee, Gibbs shrugged. "If you feel up to it we'll both be back on Monday."

Pulling a leg up under him, Tony turned to Gibbs. "You're still to calm about all this." It was really starting to freak Tony out.

"Maybe you're having a calming effect on me." Gibbs smirked.

"No that would mean I'm calm and I'm not."

"You're handling it better than you think you are." Gibbs had expected a complete explosion from Tony, but it hadn't happened, at least not yet.

Tony's look turned to a glare. "Don't tell me how I'm handling it! You haven't even asked how this is affecting me, what this whole sharing emotions, thoughts is doing to me."

Gibbs tried to keep his voice steady. "Your angry, scared, upset, filled with dread, annoyed. What me to go on?"

"No. I want you to actually ask me and not just assume all those emotions are just about having the implant." Tony's voice was slightly raised. "What the hell happened to the Gibbs that seemed to give a shit a few days ago. The one that was worried and slept in a chair by my bed. I know you care, within that head of yours, but you have a hell of a way of showing it."

"Fine how is this affecting you?"

The crass uncaring tone of Gibbs' voice only succeeded in pissing Tony off further. "Just get out." He said getting off the couch, going to the door and opening it. Only a few minutes. He really thought it would take longer for him to get pissed off about Gibbs attitude about all this.

A second later Gibbs was on his feet.

"Go back to your basement, drink Bourbon and hid your head in the sand, instead of dealing with this like a man. Like you did before." Tony yelled.

In one swift movement, Gibbs slammed the door closed, grabbed Tony by the arm and hurled the younger man's body against the closed door. He heard and felt Tony whimper in pain, then felt the anger rage.

"Go ahead put up the walls, I already know how you feel." Tony bellowed as he felt the walls go up brick by brick in Gibbs mind.

"Then enlighten me!" Gibbs roared back.

"You regret that night and you carry it like a burden you can't wait to get rid of!" Tony lashed out with all the rage inside him. "Is that why you're still so upset that I turned down Rota and Rhode Island? Figured I'd just leave and you'd be relieved of some of that terrible burden you lug around like some martyr?"

"And you've handled it so much better!" Gibbs vented. "Fucking every woman that walks within your field of vision, then feeling the need to tell me about it when you make your visits to the basement."

"If it bothered you so damn much why did you do everything you could to force me on Wendy again?" Tony's eyes blazed. "That wasn't your mistake to fix. She walked out on me remember! You had nothing to do with that."

"I wanted you to be happy."

"Happy? That's why you sent Matty here too, to make me happy." Tony chuckled angrily. "Figured you'd send me an easy piece of ass and I'd become all complacent about all this."

"It worked, you were jacking off less than two hours after she got here." Gibbs glared.

"And I already told you I wasn't thinking about her!"

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs shook his head. "You were getting off to some women of the month!"

"I was thinking about you!" Tony screamed. "And it's not the first time."

Gibbs brow furrowed and his grip on Tony's arm loosened. Blue eyes fixed on green.

"Happy now?" The words came out through quick shallow breathes as Tony let his head fall back against the door. "You might regret that night...but I don't."

Releasing Tony, Gibbs took another step back and ran his hands down his face.

Forcing himself from the door, Tony opened it again. "Go home I'll be fine until Abby gets her."

"I-"

"I don't want you here." Tony glared at Gibbs. "Get it!"

Oh Gibbs got that loud and clear, not just from the glare, but from the crushing flood of emotions coursing through him. Without another word, Gibbs grabbed his coat, stepped out the door, and it slammed shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Walking into the lab, the first thing he notice was the music. Music filled with anger and rage, he instantly wanted to turn around and leave. Abby's music expressed her mood and this was not good. He was about to quietly retreat when she turned around.<p>

"I told you I'd call if I found anything!" She snapped at him then turned back to the computer screen. A moment later her shoulders dropped and she glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's okay." McGee nodded. "We're all on edge about this."

Spinning around Abby leaned against the table. "He sent Matty to look after Tony."

McGee's eyebrow went up. "Who?"

"Gibbs sent Matty to look after Tony."

"Who's Matty?" The name didn't ring a bell with him.

"Agent Garmon."

"Oh." It took a second but then McGee's eyes widened. "OH. Right. Human Barbie doll."

"He thinks pretty agents will distract Tony and they won't have to talk about this."

McGee shrugged. "Might work."

"MCGEE!" She stretched out a long arm and punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm. "Tony likes the ladies."

"Tony's hurting and upset." She shook her head. "Gibbs is always there for all of us and he's just avoiding Tony because of some stupid implant!"

"Would you really wanna hear Tony's thought?"

She glared at McGee. "I'm serious! Tony might act like an immature playboy but you know that's just a cover."

Letting out a deep sigh, McGee nodded. "Yeah I know." He suddenly felt bad about the conversation with Ziva earlier. Truth was, as annoying as Tony could be sometimes, there was more beneath the surface. Tony had been there for him on more than one occasion, they were family. "You want me to go check on him?"

"I don't know." She growled. "I hate this!"

"Gibbs really taking it that bad?" He and Ziva had been so focused on trying to figure out any clues in this case that neither had had time to see Gibbs or Tony. Both had been living at the office since Tony and Gibbs had been found.

"He's denying and avoiding. Typical Gibbs." She shook her head, still confused. "But he's never like that with Tony. Something else is going on, I just don't know what."

"Abby, Tony can feel his emotions, possible hear his thoughts. Don't you think Gibbs avoiding him is a normal reaction?"

"But it's Tony!" She sighed. "He trusts Tony, probably more than any of us, well except maybe me."

McGee rolled his eyes. She never missed an opportunity to remind anyone she was Gibbs' favorite. "They'll work it out, they always do."

"If Gibbs keeps this up there won't be anything to work out because it will ruin their friendship."


	7. Chapter 7

He'd spent the last four hours doing anything he could to keep his mind occupied. Worked on the boat, changed the oil in the truck, worked on the boat again, and made and drank more coffee than he had ever consumed in four hours. The only think his actions had gotten him were a splitting headache and an upset stomach.

Dropping down on the couch, he leaned his head back and took a few slow controlled breathes. The doctor was right, trying to block this wasn't going to work. The headache and unset stomach was due, at least in part, to his fighting the implant. Already the bricks were crumbling around him. The first wall crashing down was the one around the memory of that night almost ten years ago. It was a memory he'd entombed so deep in his subconscious he truly believed it would never see the light of day again. And it would have stayed buried forever if Tony hadn't made that confession earlier. _I was thinking about you._

Those were words Gibbs never expected to hear. Tony was thinking about him when he had jacked off. Why would Tony admit that and admit it wasn't the first time. Had it been going on all these years since that night? He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward putting his head in his hands. Tony had never given him any indication of that night being more than a moment of...need, comfort, whatever it had been. It just happened, as if it was beyond their control to stop it. Three or four days after Wendy called off the wedding, that's when it happened. Tony was already at NCIS and it had hit him hard. He showed up in the basement, needing to talk, just get away from his apartment and any reminders.

There was absolutely nothing unusual about the way the night started. Tony appeared in the basement with a six pack, opened one, handed it to him, then sat down on the bottom step and opened one for himself. They stayed there in silence for what seemed like hours before Tony finally spoke. He worked on the boat as Tony started to pour out his heart. The words spewing forth with deep pain, sorrow, and complete honesty.

He said little, nodding or grunting when the moment called for it. When Tony finally went silent for more than a few minutes, Gibbs knew everything that needed to be said had been. He put down the tool in his hand, grabbed the bottle of Bourbon from his work bench, and stopped in front of Tony. The younger man looked up at him, eyes red and swollen and gave a half smile. He patted Tony's knee and nodded up the steps. Upstairs, he grabbed the left over pizza from the fridge and two cups. As they ate the conversation bounced back and forth from topic to topic. Just a normal conversation between two men that had not only worked together over the last month but had started to become friends. He had brought Tony to NCIS because he saw the potential of the man, saw the hunger for a place where he could settle and finally feel safe and secure. Plus he just liked Tony. He could see through the mask of superficial humor to the man that was underneath, a good man, a man with a heart as big as his smile.

Still, he couldn't remember when the mood changed, when the situation suddenly spiraled out control, or when he forgot about rule twelve. Hell, he still didn't remember who made the first move. All he remember was the feel of Tony's body draped over his on the couch, the taste of Tony's lips and the overwhelming need to touch every piece of the younger man's body. Before he could even comprehend the ramification of their actions, they were both naked, lost in the undeniable need for each other. It was feral, raw and all consuming in its intensity. Nothing could have stopped it and neither wanted to.

They weren't drunk, alcohol wasn't to blame. They both knew they would have to take responsibility for their actions, but at that moment it didn't matter. It all happened so naturally, no hesitation, no awkwardness, just pure unadulterated bliss. The awkwardness started in the morning.

He woke up, Tony wrapped in his arms, his hard cock pressing against Tony's ass. Slowly untangling their bodies, he left the couch for the kitchen. He made coffee, showered, dressed and disappeared into the basement. Hours later, he heard Tony stir, figured the younger man would grab some coffee and appear at the top of the steps. That never happened. Instead he heard the front door open and close.

That was that, Tony walked away. They never talked about it, never remotely let it slip into private conversation. It truly was as if it had never happened. Their relationship was strained for a few weeks, then went right back to the way it was before. Time went on, months turned into years, their relationship changed, grew, that one night seemingly eradicated completely from both their minds. Well at least that's what he thought anyway...until earlier today.

Now he was sitting here thinking about nothing but that night, unable to get it out of his mind. The truth was, Tony was right, he had huge regrets about that night.

* * *

><p>Opening the door, she was surprised to find the living room empty. <em>God please don't tell me!<em> She groaned to herself when she saw the bedroom door closed. Seriously, she knew Tony was hot after Matty, but banging her while she was suppose to be watching over him! Plus he was still healing! Abby threw open the bedroom door, surprised to see Tony tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat covering his brow.

"Tony!" She was immediately sitting on the edge of the bed touching his shoulder, avoiding the bruises and trying to wake him up. "Tony wake up."

Tony's eyes shot open and fixed on Abby. "Abby." He sighed.

"Having a nightmare?" She touched his forehead.

"Something like that."

"You're not that warm but you're sweating." She bit at her lower lip with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need a minute." He felt the nausea hit him again and wished he hadn't eaten that left over Chinese for lunch.

She scurried to the bathroom and returned with a towel. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital." She said wiping his forehead.

He smiled patting her hand and taking the towel. "I'm fine. Bad dreams and left over Chinese, not a good combination."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." It would have sounded more convincing if he hadn't slammed his eyes shut in pain as his head started to throb.

"Oh God what is it?" She was grabbing the phone from the night stand.

"Abby!" He snipped, opening his eyes. "It's just a headache."

"But you have a concussion maybe it's more than a headache!"

"Just hand me a couple aspirin."

"Right." She grabbed the bottle on the bedside table and poured two into her hand giving them to him.

"Thanks." Tossing them in his mouth, he grabbed the juice on the night stand and swallowed them down. He smiled at her. "I'll be fine in fifteen, twenty minutes."

The worry on her face said she didn't believe him. "Where's Matty?"

"Gibbs sent her home." He said settling back into the bed.

"Gibbs was here? Why isn't he still here?" Her voice now moving from worry to hopefulness.

"I asked him to leave." His green eyes met hers. "I told him I'd behave till you got here."

"He shouldn't have left you, even if you asked." What the hell was going on with Gibbs?

"What time is it?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Little after six." She wasn't that easily satisfied. "Did you two talk?"

He blew out a long breathe. "Yeah."

She knew exactly what that meant. We talked and it didn't go well. "You'll work it out, you always do."

Forcing a nod to pacify her, he wasn't so sure.

"Gibbs will stop being an jackass or I'll kill him."

He smiled a real smile this time, thinking of all the times she had reminded everyone she could kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence. "I don't think it will come to that, but thanks." Another wave of nausea hit him and he fought the urge to clutch at his stomach. This wasn't from Chinese food. "Fuck."

"Tony, you're freaking me out! I think I should take you to the hospital." She had the phone in her hand now.

"No." He didn't wanna do this, didn't want him here, but he knew it was the only way to fix this. "Call Gibbs."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was sprawled out on the couch, one hand on his stomach, the other across his forehead when the phone rang. Slowly picking up his thumping head, he grabbed the phone from the coffee table and looked at the caller id. Abby, great just what he needed. She was probably calling to bitch him out for leaving Tony. Flipping the phone open, he answered.<p>

"Not in the mood to be bit-"

"Something is wrong with Tony, you need to get here now!" She practically screamed into the phone.

Without another thought he was on his feet, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Take him to the hospital, I'll meet you there." Gibbs said as he climbed into the car.

"He won't go, he said to call you, that you'd understand."

He sighed knowing exactly what it was. "Nausea, headache?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on the way." With that he closed the phone and slammed the car into reverse.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs didn't even bother to knock, he knew the door would be open, Abby would have made sure of that. As soon as he stepped in, she was standing in the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still not knowing what the hell this was all about

Without answering, he stepped around her and into the room.

"I wouldn't have called but-"

Gibbs shook his head stopping Tony in mid sentence. "Should have called sooner."

"It wasn't that bad when I was asleep." Tony glanced at Gibbs. "This is-"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. As if sharing emotions wasn't enough, now the nausea and headaches being apart had started, after what, only an hour together.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Abby yelled.

"It'll be fine Abs." Gibbs turned his attention back to the young woman.

"This has to do with the implant doesn't it?"

"Go home get some rest."

She gave Gibbs a full on angry stare as she folded her arms across her chest. "What, so you can leave him alone again?"

Dropping his head back, he tried not to get angry. He knew she was only worried about her friend. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his head and gave her a reassuring look. "I won't leave."

"Why should I believe you? You left when Tony asked you to earlier."

"Abby." Gibbs sighed quickly losing patients with her. "I promise I won't leave."

"Being apart is making us sick." Tony explained knowing she wouldn't let it go until she knew. "Well at least me."

Her arms fell from her chest. "WHOA! Like double WHOA."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You get sicker and sicker the longer you're apart?" Abby put her hands on her head. "So what you'll have to move in together?"

"Abby!" Gibbs groaned.

"What? It's a logical question."

"Alright, enough." The bark of Gibbs' voice made her jump. "."

She glanced at Tony and he nodded, telling her it would be okay to leave. "If either of you need anything-"

"You'll be the first call." Gibbs voice was calmer now.

A quick nod and she went to the bed giving Tony a gentle hug. She whispered in his ear. "You sure?" Even though she didn't know what transpired between them, she could feel the tension in the air. Tension between them was never a good thing, two emotional inept men trying to deal with something new to them...an explosion waiting to happen.

"Yeah." He whispered back. "It's okay."

Making her way back to Gibbs, she bit at her bottom lip. He put an arm around her and kissed her temple. Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. "It'll be okay."

Some of the tension left her body as any anger she had for him disappeared. She could never stay mad at Gibbs.

As he released her, she looked at him. "I'm worried about you too." She suddenly felt bad about not telling him that before.

He smiled and nodded. "I know Abs."

She squeezed his hand, then waved at Tony as she headed out of the room. A few seconds later the front door opened and closed.

"I would have come sooner."

"I know." Tony picked at the blanket covering his legs.

"Being angry at me, hating me." Gibbs paused. "That's no reason to suffer through it."

"I don't hate you." Hate was an emotion Tony had never experienced towards Gibbs. Anger, sure, but never hate.

"Good to hear." Gibbs shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

Finally looking up at the older man, Tony swallowed hard. "Were you having any um-"

"Yeah." He already knew what Tony was asking. Originally, he just thought the headache and nausea was from trying to keep the walls up. Truth was it was because they weren't together, the distance now becoming an issue. "Need anything? Hungry?"

"No." Tony said, eyelids heavy. "I feel a little better now."

"Sleep. I'll be on the couch." Tony's eye were already closed when Gibbs reached the door and switched off the overhead light. Leaving the door open, Gibbs made his way to the couch and laid down. His own headache almost gone, his stomach settling and now sleep pulled at him, restful sleep...hopefully.

* * *

><p>Confused by the unusual surroundings, he sat up, then realized where he was...Tony's apartment. Running his hands down his face, he grumbled at the scratchy beard. Why hadn't he just shaved it off already? Standing up, he stretched, cracked his back and looked into Tony's room. The bedside table lamp was on, Tony had been awake at some point, but was now on his back asleep. Casually, Gibbs walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. His fingers brushed against the younger man's and Tony squeezed his hand.<p>

"This is the second time I've woken up to you in my room, touching me." Tony sighed, gradually opening his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, just wanted to check in."

"In the middle of the night, you wanted to make sure I was okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Just say what you wanna say." Tony removed his touch laying both his hands on his stomach. "You've never had a problem telling me things I don't like to hear before."

"What makes you think it's something you don't wanna hear?"

Tony's eyebrow went up. "I can feel your emotions remember."

"And sometimes you get it wrong."

"What did I get wrong?" It was said sarcastically.

"I have regrets about that night." Gibbs gaze drifted to the floor then back up. "But I don't regret that it happened. I never wanted you to think that."

"What is it you regret then?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I'll find out eventually, you know that right?"

"Maybe."

"The connection is getting stronger, you know that as well as I do." Tony knew as quickly as the connection was deepening, it wouldn't be long before hiding anything would be impossible.

Standing up, Gibbs started towards the bedroom door, not responding to Tony's statement. He already knew Tony was right.

"You haven't shaved the beard because you know I like it."

Glancing over his shoulder, Gibbs watched as Tony rolled over onto his left side.

"It's kinda ruggedly sexy."

Gibbs shook his head and headed back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tossed and turned on the couch, he hated Tony's couch. It was modern, firm and reminded him of a cot before you actually broke it in. The only saving grace was it was long enough for him to completely stretch out on. However, it wasn't the couch making him toss and turn tonight. It was the vast array of sexual emotions assaulting him from the man in the next room. Lust, desire, want and crushing need. Tony was doing this on purpose, he had no doubt about it, this was Tony's way of trying to break him. He bit back a moan as a vivid image filled his mind. Tony naked on his knees in the middle of the couch, hands on the back, body bent forward as Gibbs stood behind him. It was an all too familiar image from that night so many years ago.<p>

It was strange though, Gibbs was actually in the vision feeling everything, but also watching like some spectator outside it all. His eyes involuntarily closed as he allowed himself to give into the vision in his mind.

_His hands clutched at Tony's hips as he slammed into the delicious tight heat of Tony's ass. _

"_Harder!" Tony begged. "Fuck me harder!"_

_He growled as he did everything he could to bury his cock further and faster into the begging man._

"_More." Tony pleaded. Gibbs' cock should have been enough, but it wasn't Tony wanted all of him._

_Grabbing Tony by the shoulders, he jerked Tony's body against him, chest to back, his lips brushed against the younger man's ear. "I'll give you more." He wrapped his hand around Tony's hard cock stroking roughly._

"_Oh fuck!" Tony whimpered as his body started to shake._

"_Makes you so hard having my dick buried in your ass." Gibbs growled thrusting his cock up hard against that magic spot inside of his lover._

_Tony's head dropped back onto Gibbs' shoulder as he cried out in pleasure, his hand reaching back and clawing at Gibbs' neck. "Make me come for you."_

"_Oh you'll come for me, over and over again." Gibbs commanded, nipping at the soft flesh of Tony's exposed neck._

_Nothing had ever felt this good, nothing. Tony's eyes closed as Gibbs' cock continued to brush against his prostate forcing him closer and closer to the edge._

_Gibbs free hand caressed over Tony's chest, then found his right nipple, pinching and rubbing the hard nub between his fingers. Tony's breath caught in his throat as the sensation shot directly to his cock._

"_Sensitive?" Gibbs smirked. "Good to know." Giving another quick pinch he felt Tony's cock twitch in his hand._

_Opening his mouth to scream, Tony exploded his come landing on his chest and running down Gibbs' hand._

_Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs' eyes closed as the muscles tightened around his cock. "Fuck yes." He groaned struggling to hold back his release. "Squeeze my cock."_

_Tony's hand left Gibbs' neck and found the hand that had been wrapped around his cock. Raising the hand to his lips, he sucked two come covered fingers between his lips._

"_Tony!" Gibbs snarled shocked and aroused by the action. He watched as Tony suck his fingers, then licked between before removing them and taking two more._

Gibbs moaned out loud. That hadn't happened that night, although now he wished it had. Through the lust filled haze, he realized he was rubbing himself through his jeans. Without even thinking about it, he opened his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Another moan, as he wrapped his hand around the shaft and started stroking hard and fast. Then the vision took over again.

"_I wanna feel you come." Tony sighed as he sucked Gibbs' thumb into his mouth licking away the last reminisce of himself from Gibbs' hand._

_Pulling his cock almost out, Gibbs lunged back in, over and over again, as Tony rocked back against him. "Oh God, Tony feels so good."_

"_I love your cock inside me." Tony moaned. "Filling me, making me wanna come again."_

_Gibbs balls tightened and he buried himself inside Tony filling the younger man with his release._

That was all it took, Gibbs came grunting as he stroked his cock milking every last drop. He melted into the couch as he slowly started to come down from the high. Then reality hit and his eyes shot open. Looking down at himself, he sighed. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>Flipping off the bathroom light, Gibbs emerged back into the living room, having cleaned up and changed his shirt. He stared at the open bedroom door for a moment, then shook his head and trudged into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he reached in and grabbed a beer, slamming the door shut he leaned back against it. Then he heard the water running in Tony's bathroom. Ignore it, all of it, Gibbs told himself as he took a long swig from the beer bottle. Maybe he could have let it go if he hadn't felt the smugness bombarding him from the other room. Smugness, that made him angry and on edge.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's. This chapter is short I know, but I'm still writing the next as we speak. Plus this was a perfect place to stop :)

**######################**

Stepping out of the shower, Tony quickly dried off, rubbed the towel over his head a few times, then wrapped it around his waist. Opening the door, he switched off the light, and stopped in the door way when he saw Gibbs standing by the end of the bed staring at him.

"This your idea of getting back at me?" Gibbs asked.

Tony cocked his head. "And what exactly would I be getting back at you for?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So what, this is just to mess with my head?"

Tony shook his head and took the last step to place himself directly in front of Gibbs. His green eyes fixed on cold blue.

Gibbs' arm shot out and grabbed Tony by the back of the neck jerking him forward. "What do you want from me?" He growled, his eyes dancing back and forth between Tony's eyes and full lips.

"You regret it didn't happen again." Tony said licking his lips. "You wanted it to happen again."

"Of course I did." Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth, yanking Tony forward their noses brushing against each other. "I wanted you that next morning when I woke up."

"And weeks after that, months, years." Tony's hands clawed up Gibbs' chest. "You still wanted me?"

Glaring into those emerald eyes, Gibbs shook his head. "So that's why you did this, to prove a point? Prove that I still want you?"

"No." Tony tipped his head, his lips almost touching Gibbs'. "I wanted you know how much I still want you."

Gibbs tried to ignore the waves of want and desire assaulting him from the younger man's mind, but instead of causing the same reaction in himself, it ignited more anger. He grabbed Tony's wrists and shoved the younger man away. "I remember what happens when you want something."

Tony's brow furrowed baffled by the anger. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs snickered. "Come on Tony, you know exactly what I mean."

Mouth falling open slightly, Tony's eye filled with shock. "Wow, you really think that about me?" It wasn't words that struck him but a sense of what Gibbs was thinking.

"Hard not to isn't it?" Gibbs glared remembering that Tony had started it that night so many years ago. "You walked out that morning, without a word. And you've walked out on everyone else since then. You get what you want and leave."

The anger flared inside Tony, his green eyes turning black with rage. When his fist made contact with Gibbs' chin, at first he thought it was some kind of dream. But when the pain shot up to the wound on his arm, he realized he'd actually done it.

Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Truth hurts."

"Truth!" Tony laughed angrily. "And what about your truth? Three ex-wives, all replacement for Shannon because you can't let her go, can't allow yourself to love someone again because that would be defiling her precious memory." There was only one thing that could get a reaction from Gibbs quicker than a punch and that was invoking Shannon's name.

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "At least I tried, what did you do? Started a big black book of your conquests. Did it make you feel better, using women and tossing them aside?" He took a half step towards Tony. "Or are you just following in daddy's footsteps." Just like Tony, he knew exactly what to say to get a reaction.

"This from a man that didn't speak to his father for what fifteen years and still can't be in the same room with him for more than ten minutes before they start arguing!" Bringing up Shannon and Jack, Tony was pulling out the big guns.

"Really?" Gibbs shook his head. "You wanna go toe to toe with me on Daddy issues?"

"Fuck you!" Tony yelled.

"You wish!" Gibbs barked sarcastically.

Tony's hands balled into fist as the urge to punch Gibbs again overwhelmed him.

"Go ahead!" It didn't take the implant for Gibbs to know Tony wanted to hit him again. "I'd rather you punch me to take out your frustration, than to go through you jacking off thinking about me again."

"Don't worry, I won't be thinking of you next time." Tony smirked sarcastically.

Gibbs immediately sensed the woman Tony was thinking of and he shook his head. "I'll make sure to send her over her tomorrow. You and Barbie will make a great pair, at least for the week it will last."

"At least I'm actually getting some. When was the last time you got laid?" As soon as the words left his mouth, it struck him and his eyes went wide. "Seriously?" Tony was shocked. _Gibbs had slept with her, just a few weeks ago._

"If you hoped I was so hard up that your little performance would make me jump into bed with you, you were wrong." Gibbs turned to leave the room.

"Of course you'd see it as a performance." Tony laughed. "You hate it that you want me."

Gibbs stopped. "No. I hate that you think all I want is sex." He glanced over his shoulder. "And that you'd be okay with that."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, countless responses running through his mind, but only one word came out as understanding set in. "Gibbs."

Continuing out of the bedroom, Gibbs just kept going.

Tony heard the front door open then slam shut. Dropping down onto the bed, he put his head in his hands. That's what Gibbs was trying to hide, not the want...but the love.

* * *

><p>Stepping out into the cold night air, he felt the chill and it took a little of the heat of his anger away. Leaning against the brick of the apartment building he dropped his head back and closed his eyes.<p>

Why did he said that, why did he said any of it? The answer was easy, because he was angry. Angry at Tony for starting this, angry at himself for confronting Tony about it and angry that he let it get to him. But then he never expected Tony to mentally try and seduce him! It would have been so easy to give in, to let it happen, to take Tony with all the unmet want and need he's had all these years. But he couldn't do that to himself. He couldn't have Tony for another one night stand or a few weeks, only to have Tony walk away again. He couldn't handle another loss. He knew Tony would find out that he still wanted him, but what he tried so desperately to hide behind the mental walls was the love.

Tony wasn't wrong. He had always hid behind Shannon's memory to stop himself from falling in love again, but that didn't work with Tony. In all honesty, he fell in love with Tony before that night together, he just didn't want to admit it. After that night, part of him thought maybe, just maybe it was more than just sex. Then Tony walked out that morning and he knew, knew it was sex and nothing more, at least for Tony.

If it had just been sex for him, he would have sleep with Tony again years ago, but love...that changes everything. Casual sex with the man you love, not an option.

Another tenant entering the apartment building glanced at him, but his harsh glare made the man hurry inside. He rolled his eyes. _Great freak out the neighbors and the cops will be__ rolling up. Try and explain this one to the cops. _The only reason he hadn't actually left was he promised Abby he wouldn't. He could sleep in the truck, wouldn't be the first time. That way he'd be nearby, hopefully close enough that neither of them would have to deal with the headaches and nausea.

Reaching into his coat pocket his hand touched soft fabric where his keys should have been. "Shit!" He tried the other pocket, nothing. Tony's night stand, he'd rushed into the apartment and tossed them there. "Son of a bitch!"


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go. This chapter is a little longer. Enjoy :)

** #########**

As quietly as possible, Gibbs stepped into the apartment and shut the door. Padding almost silently to the bedroom he peered in the door, the bedside light was still on, but Tony was...gone. The bathroom door was open and the light was off. He spun around, his gaze landing on the figure curled up on the far end of the couch, blanket wrapped around his lower body.

"Breaking your promise to Abby?" Tony asked as he tossed the keys on the coffee table.

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony chortled "Sleeping in the truck. Is that your solution to being close but not to close, just going to camp out in the truck outside my apartment till this is over?"

No reply.

"Well feel free to take a blanket and pillow." Tony nodded towards the blanket and pillow on the other end of the couch. It took a second but finally Gibbs moved, scooped up the keys from the table and turned towards the door. "Don't you even wanna know why I left that morning?"

Pausing in mid step, Gibbs didn't turn around. Actually he wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth. Sometimes not knowing is better, especially in a situation like this. Tony just wanting him wasn't enough. He took another step towards the door.

"I was scared. I woke up, you weren't there and I figured-" Tony sighed as Gibbs stopped his retreat. "You regretted it, saw it as a mistake, wanted to forget it."

Gibbs knew there was more, knew Tony was holding back.

"And I was scared of what I was feeling. You weren't supposed to be what I wanted...what I needed." Tony paused as Gibbs slowly turned around. "I fell in love with you, I knew it before that night, but being with you made it real. Before that it was just some secret sexual fantasy. That night made everything I wanted possible. And it terrified me."

That's when Gibbs heard the words, plain as day, not spoken out loud, but inside his head. The keys dropped from his hand as he was drawn by the words towards the couch and the younger man. Tony stared up at him and the words echoed in his mind again. _I love you Gibbs._

Tony's gaze stayed fixed on the older man knowing the words had reached the older man.

Perching on the edge of the couch, Gibbs' hip pressed against Tony's as he struggled with how to handle the influx of information.

Leaning closer, Tony's hands touched the edges of Gibbs' coat, then pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. Shrugging it off, the coat fell to the floor, Gibbs' eyes still searching the face before him.

"Remember what I said to make you take me that night?" Tony chewed at his bottom lip.

Gibbs moved closer, whispering in Tony's ear, the words the younger man had said to him that night. "Make the hurt and fear go away...make me feel safe and whole again, at least for awhile."

Tony's eyes closed as the words seemed as appropriate now as they did then. Back then he wanted the hurt and fear of losing Wendy to go away. He'd loved her, through it all, even as he was falling in love with Gibbs. After only a month of working with Gibbs, he knew, Gibbs was the one person that could make him feel safe and whole again. And now, he needed that feeling again. Needed the fear of this whole situation to go away, needed the safety of Gibbs' arms to make him whole again.

"I want that again." Tony sighed. "But not just for one night."

Drawing back, steel blue eyes met green then Gibbs crushed their lips together overcome by the emotional connection between them. The repressed desire of so many years taking hold, finally unleashed.

Tony's hand snaked into Gibbs' hairs forcing them closer, demanding more, needing more. His lips parted slightly, his tongue brushing across Gibbs' lips. Knowing what he wanted, Gibbs' tongue met his and was drawn into his mouth

Gibbs was drawn down further as Tony's body slid down onto the length of the couch. Draping his body over Tony's, he gave in to every one of the demands of the kiss. Their tongues tangling, fighting to taste more and more of each other.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony panted. "Skin." His fingers worked at the buttons on Gibbs' shirt. "I need to touch you."

Pushing Tony's hands away, Gibbs saw the momentary flash of concern.

"Please." Tony begged.

Ignoring the buttons, Gibbs pulled the shirt over his head, soft fingers caressed up his chest and around to his back before the shirt had completely left his body. His head dropped back as Tony arched up licking up his chest, hands kneading and clawing at his back. His body shivered at the long lost touch, a touch he now never wanted to go without again.

Tony's hands traveled back down Gibbs' chest to the waist of his jeans. The button was undone, then the zipper. When he went to slip his hand inside, he felt the hands on his wrists and looked up into the blue eyes.

Gibbs shook his head placing Tony's hands on the couch then descending on the younger man's throat. His hands caressed across Tony's shoulder's and down his arms.

Tossing his head back, Tony exposed more of his neck, reveling in the still surprising softness of Gibbs' lips. But the touch, was different, so different from that night. His breath hitched in his throat and his body trembled as the deluge of emotions from the other man shook him.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes." Tony moaned, hands clawing at Gibbs' ribcage. His head was spinning as he tried to absorb the desire, lust, need, and yes, the love. "Gibbs!"

Kissing his way down Tony's neck, Gibbs' stopped at the base of Tony's throat, where the bruises started. He felt Tony shudder as his lips pressed a delicate kiss to the small purple mark, then drifted down to the next bruise. Another kiss, and another as he kissed each and every bruise on Tony's chest and stomach.

Completely different, Tony whimpered as Gibbs reached the blanket at his waist. That first time together had been raw and animalistic all about satisfying a wanton need. This was gentle, tender, and animalistic in a new way, as if Gibbs was taking his time to mark his territory. And it was erotic and enticing to experience this side of the man he loved.

Gibbs crawled back up Tony's body and smirked down at him. "Don't get use to it."

"And why's that?" Tony panted, realizing Gibbs had read everything he was thinking.

"Not that I don't have a gentle side." Gibbs sighed. "But the only reason I'm not ripping your sweats off and making love to you is because your still healing."

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony shoved it under the blanket putting it on his cocked, the sweats having been removed before he'd left the bedroom.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as his fingers wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Guess I already took care of part of that for you." Tony bit back a moan, when Gibbs' thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. His lust filled eyes locked on Gibbs. "You know I'll do it so why are you hesitating?"

Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs pulled his hand from under the blanket and put his thumb to Tony's already parted lips. Greedily, Tony sucked on his thumb licking the precum from it causing him to lick his own lips with want.

Tony finally let the thumb fall from his mouth and Gibbs' lips crushed down on his, tongue forcing its way into his mouth and getting a small taste of his lovers essence. As Gibbs broke the kiss, Tony's eyes flickered with a hint of wickedness. "As for being gentle." His hands wrapped around the sides of Gibbs' neck and jerked him down. "We both know that's not what either of us want."

Climbing off the couch, Gibbs stood up offering a hand to the younger man.

Slipping out of the blanket, Tony accepted the hand and was lead into the bedroom. Reaching the side of the bed, he tugged Gibbs' pants and boxers down in one quick movement.

Stepping out of his pants, Gibbs pressed a kiss right below Tony's ear. His fingers combed through the hair on the back of Tony's head then latched on and yanked Tony's head back. His eyes narrowed as he stared into the haunting green eyes. "You sure about this?" Gibbs asked struggling to hold off the beast clawing to be freed. "Because I won't be able to stop." He knew Tony's ribs still hurt, knew the arm was still sore, and for a moment he actually considered gently laying Tony on the bed and taking this slow and easy.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Tony glared.

Before Tony even finished the sentence, Gibbs threw him onto the bed and crawled over the prone body. The younger man squirmed under him whimpering in need. As they came face to face, Gibbs finger tips grazed over Tony's hard cock and he searched the younger man's eyes. He was about to ask the question when he heard the answer. A low guttural growl dripped from his lips as his fingers wrapped around Tony's cock.

"Did you really think I'd let another man have me?" Tony moaned seeing and feeling the possessiveness in Gibbs' eyes. "You're the only one I want."

Gibbs' tongue licked up Tony's jugular then bit down hard feeling the body tremble beneath him.

Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' back, fingertips digging into the flesh, willingly and eagerly accepting the mark Gibbs gave.

Pulling back, two of Gibbs' fingers pressed against Tony's lips and were instantly taken in. Gibbs watched with lust as Tony licked and sucked on the digits, already knowing the intent. Finally jerking his fingers away, Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's as his hand drifted down.

Parting his legs, Tony waited, heart beating loudly with anticipation. Unceremoniously, two fingers were shoved deep inside him. The air rushed from his lungs as he felt the sting and his body tensed at the intrusion.

The response made Gibbs growl with need and satisfaction. _Tight so tight_. He felt his cock twitch as his fingers started to work in and out of the snug ring of muscles. This is what he had wanted that morning, and for all these years. Scissoring his fingers, he felt the muscles loosen slightly then squeeze his fingers tightly.

Tony's body arched, the sting slowly disappearing as the pleasure increased and his mind raced to wanting Gibbs' cock to replace the fingers inside him.

"That what you thought about all these years when you jacked off?" Gibbs' fingers pushed hard into Tony. "My cock in your ass?"

"Yes." The word was a whisper, a plea for more.

Adding another finger, Gibbs heard the moan and felt the tremor of his lovers body. He bit back a roar when Tony accepted the burn of being stretched further. Still, Tony was thinking of nothing but having his cock buried inside him. "Tony." He said the name as if it would relieve some of the overwhelming craving he had for the man.

Tony's own need started to crash in around him, intensified by the on slaughter of Gibbs own desires flooding through him. "Please!" He begged. Hoping and praying Gibbs would understand what he wanted without words.

Slowly, Gibbs removed his fingers as Tony whimpered at the loss. Reaching into the night stand, he found the lube and paused for a moment when he saw the condoms. _No. _The word hit him and he turned back to Tony.

As if to confirm, Tony shook his head and bend his knees.

Quickly rubbing lube over his cock, Gibbs leaned back down seizing Tony's lips in a searing kiss. Believing he was keeping Tony preoccupied, he grabbed his cock and pressed into the opened muscles, the head of his cock sliding into the warm heat.

Tony's body arched, his head dropped back breaking the kiss, his body momentarily tensing at the intrusion.

"Fuck!" Gibbs roared as the head of his cock was squeezed tightly then released. Grabbing Tony's knees, he pushed them forward, bringing Tony's knees next to his chest. Taking a deep breath he slowly slid his cock into his lover, the muscles stretching eagerly accepting the added girth.

Gasping, Tony's eyes closed, his hands clung to the bed sheet as his body shuddered. Gradually, his eyes opened and he was met by a steely gaze. Then Gibbs' drew back, his cock almost leaving him before slamming back in. "YES!" He screamed.

The word had the desired effect as Gibbs gave in to pure animal lust. He lunged into Tony full force, in and out, lost in the man he'd been denied to long. Nothing, absolutely nothing compared to this. Making love to Tony made everything else fade away and made him believe everything was right with the world again.

A crushing wave of emotions and images poured over Tony rocking him to the core. His mind and body struggled to process the deluge of information, but the assault was so rapid he only caught quick bits and pieces of emotions and images. Love, contentment, ecstasy, fulfillment...then short snippets of the two of them making love in countless positions, them laughing together, curled up together in bed, on the couch, laying in front of the fireplace. Then stolen kisses, working on the boat, in the kitchen, and watching movies. It was their life, their life together, everything Gibbs wanted for them. He moaned as he wrapped his legs around Gibbs' hips drawing the older man deeper.

Feeling the heels deep into him, Gibbs groaned. He ripped Tony's hands from the sheet and entwined their fingers, pushing their locked hands above Tony's head. Over and over, he took Tony with all the pent up need within him. His cock brushing against Tony's prostate as he went deeper.

"Gibbs!" Tony cried out, his hands crushing down on Gibbs as each thrust against that sweet spot pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to make it last, wanted to hold on, but his mind and body conspired to betray him as he felt the need growing beyond his control.

Gibbs felt Tony's body start to tremble and his cock twitch between their bodies. A second later a piercing scream and Gibbs felt the sticky release against his stomach.

The world around Tony exploded in brilliant shades of yellows and greens, his body quivered as pulse after pulse of shock waves electrified his body, carrying him away into complete bliss.

Continuing to plunge into Tony, Gibbs own want was only fueled by his lovers release. He didn't want to stop, didn't want it to end, tried to hold on. It might have worked had Tony not suddenly found his senses again and started to thrust back onto his cock.

"Keep fucking me." Tony demanded, rocking into each thrust. "Don't stop."

Some unearthly howl tore from Gibbs' throat as his body started to surrender without his permission.

He fought to catch his breath, fought to steady his erratic heartbeat, but he was too far gone to control any part of his body. A few more deep thrust and he buried his cock inside Tony coming with another growl. Collapsing down next to Tony, his body continued to burn with need, even with the release there was still too much desire within him for his body to calm.

Tony curled up against Gibbs body inhaling the intoxicating scent of sex, old spice and a faint hint of wood.

Folding Tony into his arms, Gibbs felt it hit him full force, and it took his breath away. Endless love, pure and true, like nothing he'd ever experience before. Then another emotion pushed forward as Tony started to drift to sleep, security. For the first time Tony felt completely secure.


	11. Chapter 11

I've finally caught up to what I already had done on the story so I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Enjoy this chapter.

Thank you, thank you again for all the feedback :)

** ###########**

Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck and he sighed. He wanted more, so much more.

"Twice last night wasn't enough for you?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. Visions of last night in bed and in the shower flashed through his mind.

Tony chuckled. "Oh God, this is so weird."

"Weird doesn't even cover it." Gibbs snickered.

Turning in Gibbs' arms, Tony's mouth dropped open. "Seriously, that's what you're thinking about at this moment!"

"What, come on! Do you know how many thoughts are running through my head right now?" Gibbs smirked. "You just happened to land on that one."

"But really? Wanting to call Fornell to tell him you got laid!" Tony laughed. "You gonna tell him who?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Tony's eyes went wide. "He knows." A pause. "He knows everything? Knows about that night, about how you feel." That was a surprise. He never expected Gibbs to talk to anyone about that night. He groaned.

"What?"

"You know Fornell is going make my life a living hell because of this?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fornell's not that bad." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gibbs searching.

"Trying to mind meld with me or something?"

"Wow did you actually come up with that or did you get that from me?" Tony grinned at Gibbs popculture reference.

"I have actually watched TV before." Gibbs balked sarcastically. "And no I didn't tell Fornell all kinds of details about the sex that night."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

Gibbs shook his head and laughed. "First you're upset because you think I gave him all the details now your upset because I didn't?"

"Double edge sword." Tony grinned. "Did you not tell him because you were being modest or because it wasn't memorable."

"Do you even have to ask that?" Pushing Tony down on the bed, Gibbs thoughts rushed back to that first night they spent together.

Tony sighed, assaulted by the memory. "So it was modesty."

"Don't think it was modesty." Gibbs smiled. "Just keeping certain things to myself."

"Wish you'd have kept that incident from a few weeks ago to yourself." Tony tried to shake the image of Gibbs and the woman from his mind.

"You started that with that whole jacking off bit."

"Doctor Ryan really?" It just seemed weird, Gibbs with a head shrink. "That's almost as bad as sleeping with Lawyer."

Gibbs' lips descended on Tony's neck ignoring the comment, well at least he thought he was ignoring the comment.

"Oh my God!" Tony practically screamed. "You slept with M. Allison Hart! That is so wrong."

Letting out a deep sigh, Gibbs dropped down onto the bed.

"I mean come on the woman was working for Bell. She was sent to spy on you!" Tony looked down at Gibbs and saw the annoyed look in the older man's eyes. "You knew and you still slept with her!"

Gibbs shrugged. "Keep your friends close."

Tony paused a moment and shrugged. "She is hot, in that bitchy annoying way."

"Thanks." Gibbs shook his head.

Crawling onto Gibbs prone body, Tony straddled his hips and grinned. "Let's see who else?"

"Tony." Rolling his eyes, Gibbs tried to buck Tony off.

"Scared?" Tony raised his eyebrows as he tightened his knees around Gibbs' hips.

Glaring back at Tony, Gibbs' hands ran up the man's ribcage.

"I knew it!" Tony laughed. "You and the redheads! I knew the minute you saw her in that office you wanted to sleep with her! You get this cocky little air about you."

"Right." Another eye roll.

"Does McGee know you banged his publisher?"

"Why should he?"

"The real LJ Tibbs Deep Sixing Lyndi Crawshaw the publisher." Tony laughed to himself. "It would probably be McGee's next book."

Grabbing Tony by the back of the neck, he jerked the younger man down. "If he ever finds out I'll know who to blame."

"Come on it's not like you did his sister." Tony paused. "You didn't do his sister right?"

"Tony!" Gibbs let go of Tony's neck.

"Just checking." Giving Gibbs another intense look, Tony again was surprised. "Dina Risi really?"

"What's wrong with Dina?" Gibbs asked looking offended.

"Nothing, she just didn't strike me as your type."

Gibbs felt the air rush from his lungs as Tony punched him in the chest.

"I didn't need to know that!" Tony glared down at Gibbs.

"Can't help where my mind goes."

"She was that good?"

"Artist, up for anything." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh really?" Tony tried to filter through the thoughts to find out just what Dina Risi was up for that Gibbs found so good but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"And what about you?"

Tony laughed. "Like I've ever hid anything about my sex life."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "You wanted to sleep with Diane." He caught the though just as Tony tried to erase it from his mind.

"No." Tony balked. "I wanted to know what she did to get you to marry her and she took the conversation to the sex place, not me."

"But you thought it?"

"Only after she put the thought in my head." Damn that was one though Tony wished he could have hid.

Gibbs shook his head. "Believe me the great sex isn't worth what comes with it."

"WOW!" Tony grinned as Gibbs gave away exactly what Diane did to him. "Dangerous but fun."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs snickered. "She did a lot of things before we got married that she never did again."

"One of those reel you in, then has a headache." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah." Gibbs playful expression faded as he glimpsed a thought from Tony. Ignoring it, he tried to bury his own thoughts on the subject.

"You really cared about her?" Tony could sense the sorrow Gibbs felt at having hurt the woman.

There was no response only a deep sigh.

"She loved you, wanted to spend the rest of her life with you, but you couldn't."

Gibbs shook his head. "I wasn't in love with her."

A tempered smile curled on Tony's lips. "Because you were in love with me." It was a statement not a question.

A slight nod.

"I couldn't give her everything she deserved." Gibbs' hand brushed against Tony's cheek. "Even if I couldn't have you..I'd still be lying to her."

"That's why she went to Hawaii?"

Another nod. "Think she wanted to get far, far away from me."

A question formed in Tony's mind without any conscious effort.

Gibbs knew he needed to answer it, even without Tony asking it. Tony deserved to know.

"I deserve to know." Tony sighed. He deserved to know why Gibbs had gotten up that morning, why he hid in the basement instead of facing what had happened between them.

"I didn't know what to say, what to do." The basement was always his refuge. "I was worried we'd already ruined our friendship on a one night stand, I didn't wanna make it worse."

"It wasn't a one night-"

"I didn't know that, not then." Gibbs sighed his hands resting on Tony's hips. "I just thought I was a safe haven, someone to be there for you when you needed it. You wanting more never crossed my mind."

"Two straight men just being there for each other?"

"Something like that." Neither of them really had any experience with men before that night. Tony had told him about an "experiment" at boarding school once. Two awkward teenage boys fondling each other. "If I had know...I would have been there when you woke up."

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest. "And what would you have done?" He rocked over Gibbs already hard cock. "Gibbs." His hands clawed into Gibbs' chest as the image rushed through his mind. Gently his body was rolled down onto the bed, warm lips brushed against his neck, calloused fingers brushing over his hard cock.

"You definitely like that thought don't you?"

"Yes." Tony sighed his head dropping back as Gibbs' kissed down his chest, stomach, stopping at his belly button.

Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony's cock and felt the hand start to comb through his hair.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned.

Licking across the head of Tony's cock, Gibbs' tongue pressed into the slit and the younger man gasped. "I remember everything you like." He said then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard

Mouth falling open, Tony's fingers left Gibbs' head and clutched at the sheet under him. His back arched as Gibbs' mouth slipped down his shaft taking all of him. "Suck my cock!"

Quickly starting to bob over Tony's cock, Gibbs moaned as Tony's hips rocked up into each downward motion.

Reaching behind him, Tony's left hand grabbed a rung in the bed frame needing something solid to hold onto as he descended into the abyss of ecstasy. There was just something about the way Gibbs sucked his cock that made him completely surrender to the man. Somewhere within the sexual haze, Tony heard it and knew Gibbs heard it too.

"Ignore it!" Tony panted as he felt Gibbs pause a moment. "Don't stop!"

Another knock at the door.

"Gibbs!" Tony begged.

Ignoring the knocking, Gibbs worked faster over Tony's cock.

"God yes!" Trying not to scream, Tony tuned out the continued knocking at the front door.

Realizing Tony was trying to hold back a scream, the wicked streak in Gibbs suddenly took over and he slipped a finger inside the younger man as he took Tony's cock in to the base.

"FUCK!" Tony screamed as his back arched off the bed and his balls started to contract.

The knocking had stopped.

Working back over Tony's cock, Gibbs added another finger searching for that spot to push his lover over the edge. A second later, his finger brushed against Tony's prostate and the body under him shook.

"Make me come!" Tony roared as the release started to take hold. His eyes closed."Fuck yes, fuck yes!" He thrust up as Gibbs' fingers again found the spot.

The warm fluid hit the back of Gibbs' throat as Tony came with a roar. Swallowing everything, he licked at Tony's cock as the younger man rode the aftershocks.

The front door opened and Tony's eyes shot open.

"Tony, Gibbs?" The familiar male voice called out from inside the front door.

Grabbing the blanket, Tony threw it over the man between his legs, just as McGee stepped up to the bedroom door.

McGee's eyes went wide realizing there was a body under the blanket. "Oh God, um, I didn't-"

"What the hell McSneak!" Tony barked causing McGee to retreat.

Standing in the middle of the living room, McGee's mouth hung open not sure what to do or say.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Um." McGee swallowed hard. "I have a key remember."

_Shit._ Tony sighed. He'd given McGee a couple years ago, just in case and had totally forgot.

"Abby and Ziva were worried about you, wanted me to check on you and Gibbs." McGee's brow furrowed. "Where is Gibbs?

Tony felt the fingers dig into his hip and winced. "He went for coffee."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. _Great __excuse._

McGee's face contorted in confusion. "He left so you could get a-"

"McNosey not the time!" Tony groaned.

"Right." McGee nodded still stunned. "Um Abby was afraid Gibbs would leave you alone again."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. "Does it look like I'm alone!"

"Um, no."

"Good, then you can tell Abby and Ziva I'm fine." Tony suddenly bit back a moan as he felt the tongue licking his balls.

"Tony?"

"McGee! I'm fine." Tony shouted as he pushed at the top of Gibbs' head trying to force the older man away. At first he thought he succeeded as Gibbs kissed up his stomach and chest, but then he whimpered when he felt the head of Gibbs' cock rubbing against his sphincter. "Please." He whispered.

"I should go." McGee looked at the bag of food he held in his hand trying to figure out what he should do with it.

"Yes!" Tony sighed as the head of Gibbs' cock slipped past the still loosened muscles.

Dropping the bag on the coffee table, McGee ran to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Throwing off the blanket, Gibbs smirked down at Tony.

"Evil bastard!" Tony growled grabbing Gibbs by the back of the neck and crushing their lips together.

Feasting from Tony's lips, Gibbs slowly let his cock sink into Tony's warmth, ignoring the comment.

Tony's lips fell from Gibbs as he moaned with need. "Fuck me." His eyes rolled back as Gibbs lunged into him. "Harder." He begged completely forgetting about the interruption.

* * *

><p>Abby heard the man enter the lab and asked the question without turning around. "You check on Tony and Gibbs?"<p>

"Yeah."

She cocked her head and turned around seeing the terrified look on McGee's face. "Oh God what's wrong? Did Gibbs leave Tony alone again? Are they okay?"

"Tony wasn't alone." McGee said looking through the woman.

"That's good."

"He was in bed...getting a blow job."

"WHAT!"

He nodded. "The blanket was over the other person."

"Oh God." She groaned. "It was the human Barbie wasn't it?"

He shook his head. "I didn't see who it was."

She cocked her head to the other side. "Then how do you know it wasn't her?"

"I saw the person's feet." He finally looked at her.

"Okay." She still wasn't sure what had McGee so freaked out.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "They were a man's feet."

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Are you positive?"

Another nod.

"Wait a minute." She put shook her head. "Where was Gibbs?"

"Tony said he went for coffee." He paused. "I figured Gibbs gave him some privacy."

Her eyebrow went up. "You don't think?"

"What?"

A wide grin plastered itself across her face. "Tony and Gibbs?"

"What, no! I mean-" He grimaced. "Tony and Gibbs? No."

"Why not?" She shrugged with a smirk. "I mean they've always been like two halves of a whole, alike but different. It makes perfect sense. Night and day, oil and water..." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Hot and sexy!"

"Abby come on Tony? Gibbs?" There was no way.

"An implant that connects them." She smiled. "Hearing each other's thoughts and emotions. That's gotta be intense, gotta stir up some serious sexual tension."

"Abby." He sighed.

"What, it's more likely that Tony was just letting some random guy blow him, than Gibbs?"

McGee took a moment, then nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "Because I would rather believe I walked in and saw Tony with some random guy than Gibbs.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone for being patient for this chapter. This is just a fun, Tibbs working on their relationship chapter. Enjoy

** #############**

Leaning against the bathroom door frame, Tony smiled as he stared at the man laying in the bed.

"There is no such thing as a sex induced coma." Gibbs smirked never opening his eyes. He was continuiously surprised by some of Tony's thoughts.

"Your exhausted."

"I wonder why?"

"I still can't believe you did that with McGee here." Tony chuckled as he laid down next to Gibbs.

Gibbs opened one eye and looked over at Tony. "You're the one that wanted me to do it."

"I did not!" Tony saw Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just because I thought it didn't mean you should actually do it."

"Kinda hard to tell the difference." Propping himself up on his elbow, Gibbs grinned down at Tony. "I didn't see you stopping me?"

Tony chewed at his lip as he shook his head. _I'd never stop you._

Gibbs smiled at the thought.

"Let's get out of here." Tony smiled back. "I've been stuck in this apartment for too long."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere." Tony said as he got up and offer Gibbs a hand.

"Get dressed and we'll go." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "I just need to do one thing before we leave."

"Getting rid of the beard?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "You like it but now it's scratchy and annoying, for both of us."

* * *

><p>"I say take me anywhere and this is where you pick?" Tony paused looking at the building. "A bar?"<p>

"It's a restaurant, with a bar." Gibbs explained. Climbing out of the truck, he walked over and opened Tony's door.

"Being the gentlemen." Tony smiled getting out of the truck.

"I do that sometimes." Gibbs smirked as he closed the truck door and they walked towards the restaurant.

"Snickers?" Tony asked as he looked at the sign on the front of the restaurant. He'd never heard of it, but then it was kinda off the beaten path.

"You'll like it, promise." Opening the door they walked in to the place and Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes widened. He grinned. "Thought you might like it."

"This is awesome." Tony said as he scanned the picture filled walls. They were covered with autographed pictures and memorabilia from countless actors, comedians, and politicians. The décor itself was like an old theater. A large stage at one end with red velvet curtains. In front of that a dance floor, empty on a Saturday afternoon. The bar in front of them was made to look like a movie concession stand complete with a popcorn maker that filled the air with the smell of butter covered popcorn. The rest of the place was filled with booths and tables, several filled with people laughing and eating. He turned around and looked at Gibbs. "How did I not know about this place?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Let's sit down." He lead them to a booth off to the right side of the stage. Slipping into the booth, Tony slid in across from him. Waiting he saw Tony's mouth drop open slightly.

"No way!" Tony stared at the framed autographed shirt on the wall.

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled.

"Tom Selleck's Magnum shirt!"

This was one of the things Gibbs loved about Tony. The childlike excitement for the nostalgic things he loved.

Smiling at Gibbs, Tony's entire face beamed with excitement and gratitude.

_Gorgeous._ Gibbs thought looking at the man across from him. He'd been attracted to Tony almost from the first moment Tony tackled him to the ground. At first he just thought it was admiration. Tony was a great cop and he knew the younger man would make an even greater agent, but there was just something about Tony.

"I'm irresistible." Tony grinned hearing Gibbs' thoughts.

Gibbs chuckled. For a moment he'd forgotten about the implant and thought without censoring himself. "Extremely irresistible."

"Hi. I'm Danny I'll be taking care of you today?" The young sandy blond waitress smiled as he approached the table.

Gibbs nodded as Danny handed them both a menu.

"Today's lunch special is the P.I. platter." Danny glanced back and forth between the two men. "The quarter pound suspect burger, Undercover fries, and cup of case closed chili."

Tony laughed. "Case closed chili?"

"Best chili ever. Case closed." Danny grinned.

"Get the special." Gibbs winked at Tony. "You'll like it."

"Special it is."

"Two specials and what would you like to drink?" Danny reminded them. "And the bar is open."

"Coffee." Gibbs nodded.

Tony agreed. "Same."

"Alright. Be right back with the coffee." Another quick smile and Danny disappeared towards the bar.

"And why have you never brought me here before now?" Tony asked with a suspicious look. Not like Gibbs to keep a place like this secret unless there was a reason too.

"Never had a reason to bring you." Gibbs brushed off the question.

"No. There's a reason you kept this place to yourself until today." Narrowing his eyes, Tony expected to hear the answer. When he didn't, he started asking. "Ex-wife owns it?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No."

"Ex lover owns it or works here?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. "Nothing like that."

"Coffee's." Danny placed the cups on the table. "Food should be out soon."

"Thanks." Taking a long drink, Gibbs tried to stay focused on the cup in his hand.

"What is this about?" Tony couldn't quite make out the thought but he knew Gibbs had an ulterior motive for them being here.

"You wonder how you'll handle this outside the protective bubble of just the two of us in your apartment." Gibbs watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "That's why you wanted to get out of the apartment."

Staring at his coffee cup, Tony didn't respond.

"I'm not questioning you."Gibbs could feel the fear and concern. He touched Tony's hand on the coffee cup. "I know you love me, without doubt."

Looking up into the soft blue eyes, Tony sighed. "I do."

"But you still aren't sure how you'll react when everyone knows and sees behind the vale, sees beyond the class clown, skirt chasing, frat boy mask." Gibbs had experienced Tony's worry last night and understood. Tony didn't let many people behind the happy go lucky facade. At one point all of the team had seen glimpses of the real Tony, but this was different. This was a complete three sixty. The ladies man suddenly in love with a man, his friend, his boss. Tony always worried about how people perceived him, even if he didn't admit it.

Again, there was no response.

"The mask is gone, that's what worries you and now your desperately trying to find a new disguise before anyone sees the real you."

"And what if I am?"

"Number twenty four."

"Twenty-four?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Not rule twenty-four." Gibbs said with a shake of his head. "Your bucket list, number twenty-four. Let friends get closer."

"You saw that?" Tony never wanted Gibbs to see that, not because of what was on it, but because of what wasn't on it.

"I know why _that _wasn't on there."

Tony half smiled.

"You don't need the mask anymore, you haven't needed it for years." Gibbs sighed and tapped his thumb on Tony's hand. "You have tons of people that love you for you and will always be there."

Letting go of the mask was easier said than done. Tony had been hiding behind it since he was a kid.

"I'll always be here for you."

"And what about you?" Tony asked. "Any plans to actually let down _all_ the walls?"

Gibbs knew that was coming, there were still pieces of his mind he had walled up. "Working on it."

"So you brought me here as some kinda therapy?"

"Kinda." Gibbs smiled softly.

"Here we go gentlemen." Danny smiled sitting the plates of food in front of them.

"This is huge." Tony shook his head at the large plate over flowing with food.

"Everything's huge here." Danny grinned and gave a quick wink. "I'll be back with more coffee."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Friendly."

Gibbs chuckled. "Eat your burger."

* * *

><p>Practically inhaling the food, Tony leaned back in the booth. "That was amazing."<p>

Taking the last bite of his fries, Gibbs pushed the plate forward.

"So what's the other reason we're here?" Tony knew there was more although he still couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Just thought you would like it."

Tony's brow furrowed. "You brought me here to dance?" That had to be wrong, he must have misread that thought.

"Maybe." Gibbs smirked. He waited knowing it would hit Tony...three two one.

"OH!" It hit Tony like a head slap. "That's why you've never brought me here. You thought I wouldn't come if I knew it was a gay restaurant." He rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't it." Gibbs sighed. Truth was he had wanted to bring Tony here countless times.

Tony's harsh expression softened and he smiled. "You wanted me to be _with_ you when you brought me here." His mouth dropped open. "Is that all I am to you, sexy arm candy?"

"Well that's not all you are." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "So you frequent a lot of gay restaurants and bars?"

"No." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "But a friend brought me here for his bachelor party, I liked the place."

"Bachelor party. You went to a gay bachelor party?"

"Yeah." A nod and smile. "It was interesting."

"I bet." Tony laughed. "Male strippers?"

Another nod. "Female strippers too." Gibbs added. "There were as many straight men there as gay men."

"See anything you liked?" Tony asked.

"No. Strippers don't really do it for me." Gibbs leaned forward his eyes dancing over Tony's face.

Moistening his suddenly dry lips, Tony let his fingers brush over Gibbs' hand. "You prefer a more private strip tease."

"Something like that." Gibbs let the thought flash through his mind.

"Oh you are a dirty, dirty old man." Tony managed to say through his laughter.

Gibbs shrugged. "Been called worse."

"Jethro what the hell are you doing here!" The man smiled as he approached the booth. "You actually left that boat on a Saturday."

"Needed a burger." Gibbs grinned as he shook the man's hand. "How's it going Rick?"

"Good." Rick answered then smiled over at Tony.

"Rick this is Tony, Tony Rick."

"Nice to meet you." Tony said shaking the man's hand.

"So are you the reason he actually left the basement?"

Tony chuckled. "Sorta."

Rick nodded then glanced back and forth between the two men, then finally stopped on Gibbs. He wanted to ask but knew he'd never get a straight answer. "You picked the perfect day to stop by. Becca's singing this afternoon."

Gibbs nodded.

"She'll be thrilled to see you." Seeing that Gibbs wasn't going to comment, Rick turned his attention to Tony. "So how do you know Jethro?"

"We work together." Tony answered not exactly sure how much he should tell Rick.

"Okay." Rick smiled, realizing there was definitely more going on than just a working relationship. He'd seen the smiles and touches the two had shared earlier. "Well, Becca will be coming on in a few minutes and I need to get back to work."

"Good to see you Rick."

"Same here." Again, Rick looked back and forth between the two men. "Nice to meet you Tony. Hopefully Jethro will bring you by again. Maybe when Neil is here."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded before Tony could answer.

"Enjoy the show gentlemen." Rick said as he walked away.

"Neil?" Tony asked.

"Rick's husband. The bachelor party I went to."

"And Becca?" Tony couldn't hide a grin.

"She sings here, that's all." Gibbs smirked.

A faint music started to fill the room and Gibbs realized the place was suddenly packed with people. Becca always did draw a crowd.

A moment later, Tony watched as the curtain gradually drew back to reveal a beautiful woman standing before a microphone. Her strawberry blond hair fell in large waves around her face and down over her shoulder's. A sea foam green dress clung to every perfect curve of her body as she swayed slightly. Slowly her bowed head rose up and revealed sparkling green eyes. When her lips parted a sultry voice carried throughout the air as she sang a love song. The voice was as beautiful as the woman.

The crowd listened in complete silence captivated by the story the woman created around them. When the voice and music finally faded the crowd erupted into applause. Stepping forward, the curtain closed behind the woman and she made her way down the stairs and through the crowd. She stopped to hug and kiss countless people as she made her way towards them.

Gibbs slide out of the booth just before she approached. Tony followed suit.

"My sexy secret agent man." Becca smiled dreamily, ignoring Tony and approaching Gibbs. "I've missed you Jethro." She kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick kiss behind.

"Beautiful as always." Gibbs nodded with a half smile.

"Always the charmer." She sighed longingly. Taking his hand she turned and looked at Tony. "And you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo." He flashed his best smile as he kissed the hand she offered. "Tony."

Her eyes skimmed down Tony's body then back up. "You are all kinds of yummy."

Tony's smile turned to a grin.

"That childlike smile, those coy I know you want me eyes." Her eyes again scan his body. "A body made for sin."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

She glanced back at Gibbs. "Is he for me?"

"No."

At the sharp quick answer, Becca turned completely around and glared at Gibbs. "You've been a very naughty boy haven't you?"

Gibbs gave a half smirk.

She sighed. "Was he worth it?"

Gazing at Tony for a moment, Gibbs smiled then looked back at Becca and nodded.

"Oh Jethro." She rolled her eyes. "You didn't!"

Giving her a confused looked, Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You're exhausted and happy. You did, didn't you!" She sighed. "You fell in love?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Honey." She took him by the chin. "You don't fall in love with the first piece of ass that you mount."

"Becca." Gibbs groan, hating her outspokenness at times like this.

"I'm kidding." She winked at Gibbs, then turned around and leaned back against his chest. This time she eyed Tony sadly. "We could have had a lot of fun together."

"Um, ah." Tony wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Do you love him?" The question was serious and heartfelt.

Tony nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry." She sighed patting his cheek. Then she grinned. "He's a bastard but a damn good man."

"I know." Chuckling, Tony nodded. He could tell that they knew each other and they weren't lovers, but he couldn't figure out how they meant.

"And you." She turned around to Gibbs. "I'm elated for you. Be good to him."

"I will." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She pressed a kiss softly to his nose avoiding leaving lipstick. Smiling at Tony, she touched his arm. "And take care of him. He deserves it."

Tony agreed and watched her hips sway seductively as she walked away.

"HEY!" Gibbs barked, slapping the back of Tony's head.

"Just trying to figure out when you met her and why you never slept with her." Tony smirked.

"Right." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on, tell me. You're hiding it."

"I've know Becca twenty years." There was a pause. "I met her in the Marine's when she was Thomas."

Tony's eyes went wide. "She's a man"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Okay." Shaking his head, Tony chuckled. "She's gorgeous. Guess that's why you never slept together."

"No."

"You wanted to sleep with her?" Raising an eyebrow, Tony tried to hide the jealousy.

"I thought about it, that's it." Again, it was back to having a thought doesn't mean you will do it.

"Now you're friends and that's what you both want."

Gibbs nodded. "Like you said she's beautiful, who wouldn't think about sleeping with her."

"But thinking it and doing it are two different things." Tony understood. He'd thought about a lot of things that he would never actually do.

"Really?" The countless things Tony had thought about but would never do flashed through Gibbs' mind. Oh and there were definitely a few he wanted Tony to do.

Pointing at Gibbs, Tony glared. "Don't get any ideas mister."

"Can't make any promises." Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs started to pull him towards the dance floor.

"You really wanna dance with me?" Dancing seemed out of character for Gibbs.

"Yes."

The music had started while they were talking to Becca and already several couples were holding each other on the dance floor. Taking a place on the dance floor, Gibbs drew Tony into his arms and heard the familiar contented sigh, then felt the overwhelming sense of safety.

_I'll always do my best to keep you safe._

"I know." Tony smiled into the loving blue eyes. "Believe me I know. You've been doing it for years already."


	13. Chapter 13

Again, thanks for all the feedback, positive and negative. A little more fluffy, them getting comfortable with each other and being in a relationship. Enjoy :)

**#############**

The music played on, Tony locked tightly in Gibbs' arms, his mind content in the safety of the embrace.

"Come with me." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear then started pulling him from the dance floor.

Tony's brow furrowed but he allowed himself to be led from the dance floor, through a hallway and behind the stage. Gibbs finally stopped when they reached the right wing of the stage.

"The stage wing? Something you wanted to show me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head just before capturing Tony's lips and pressing him hard against the wall next to the stage.

As the kiss deepened, Tony felt Gibbs' fingers undo the button on his pants and start to slid the zipper down. Pulling back, Tony sighed. "Gibbs."

Ignoring the sound of his name, Gibbs folded back the corners of Tony's pants, his hand brushing across Tony's stomach.

"There's people on the other side of that curtain." Tony whispered.

"And?" Gibbs' hand slipped inside Tony's slacks not surprised to find the younger man's cock already semi-hard and growing harder.

"Not fair!" Tony moaned when his cock was pulled out and calloused fingers wrapped around it. This was one of those things he had thought about but never acted on.

"The thrill of people nearby, of possible getting caught." Gibbs spoke softly as he stroked Tony's cock.

Groaning, Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' biceps.

Gibbs other hand caressed up under Tony's shirt finding a nipple and rubbing it to a hard nub. Another needy moan dripped from Tony's lips. Steely blue eyes locked on green. "Can you be quiet for me?"

Licking his dry lips, Tony took a moment, but finally nodded repeatedly, promising anything just so Gibbs would keep stroking him.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs' hand continued working over the hard cock in his hand."All those things you thought about, but were afraid to do, afraid to admit you wanted to do." He growled in Tony's ear. "I'm gonna make you do every single one of them."

"Gibbs." The name was a soft whimper. Tony tried to focus on how good Gibbs' touch felt and not let his mind wander giving Gibbs more ammunition.

"To late for that." Gibbs snickered at Tony trying to hide the thoughts. He pinched Tony's hard nipple and felt Tony stifle a loud growl. "I already know all the naughty things you wanna do. Like me fucking you on the picnic table in the back yard in the middle of the day."

Involuntarily, Tony thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"And wearing a pair of thong underwear all day. Then when you come home, I fuck you while you still have them on. Your hard cock rubbing against the soft fabric."

"Please." Tony begged. The husky voice, the images in Gibbs mind only made the whole experience more erotic.

"One of my personal favorites." Gibbs snarled. "In the garage, the door open, you with your pants down, bent over the hood of the car while I spank you for being a very bad boy."

"Oh fuck!" Tony gasped, his fingers digging into Gibbs' arm. He was tore between wanting to come and wanting to hear more of what Gibbs was going to make him do.

Gibbs moaned when the stray though from Tony struck him. "Ummm." Gibbs purred. "You on your knees, hands tied behind your back, sucking my cock over and over again, until you come just from getting me off."

Ripping a hand from Gibbs' arm, Tony's fingers knotted into the unusually long hair on the back of Gibbs' head. "Make me come."

Increasing his efforts on Tony's cock, Gibbs' lips nibbled at the soft flesh under the younger man's ear. "Scream my name."

Tony's mouth dropped open as the release started at the base of his spine creeping through the rest of his body. Forgetting everything but the need to come, he screamed the name. "GIBBS." The name mixed with the suddenly loud beat of the music out front. His knee's started to wobble and a strong arm went around his waist keeping him upright.

"I will never get tired of hearing you scream my name when you come." Gibbs whispered.

"How do you do that?" Tony panted. Gibbs had an uncanny ability to predict exactly when the music would be loud enough to hid the scream.

Gibbs response was a soft kiss to Tony's neck.

"Using my thoughts against me." Tony sighed.

"Not against you, on you." Pulling some napkins from his pocket, Gibbs wiped his hand then cleaned up Tony. Putting Tony's cock back in his pants, he zipped them up and smirked. "Ready for the next part of the date?"

"There's more?" Tony grinned.

"Much more." Gibbs smiled.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going now?" Tony asked unfamiliar with the route Gibbs was taking.<p>

Gibbs turned right without responding.

"Does it have to do with the popcorn you bought before we left?"

"Yes."

Tony's hands hit the dash for stability as Gibbs turned off the road and into a field. The truck jumped and rocked with the uneven ground beneath it. He slid half way across the seat when Gibbs suddenly did a three sixty then backed the truck up and stopped. "Are you trying to make me sick?"

"No." Climbing out of the cab, Gibbs made his way to the passenger side and opened the door. "Out."

"Okay." Jumping down, Tony suddenly saw the huge drive in screen behind a fence, tons of cars parked just on the other side. A grin plastered itself on his face. "Evil genius."

Gibbs smirked. "Grab the popcorn."

"This is awesome!" Tony paused looking slightly confused. "But why is the truck bed facing the screen?"

Making his way to the back of the truck, Gibbs put down the tailgate and jumped in the back. He opened the truck bed storage box in the back and pulled out a blanket, pillows and a radio.

"I take it you've done this before." Tony grinned as Gibbs spread the blanket down in the truck bed then put the pillows against the storage box. "Don't happen to have a six pack in there too?"

Gibbs reached back into the storage box and pulled out the beer.

Tony laughed. "Did you have this planned?"

"Sorta." Gibbs smiled offering a helping hand up into the truck bed. He sat down and spread his legs patting the spot.

Tony's eyebrow went up.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just sit down."

Climbing between Gibbs' legs, Tony leaned back against his chest and settled down. He laughed when he felt the soft lips caress his neck. "I knew you had more in mind than a movie."

"No." Gibbs whispered. "Just a kiss before the movie starts."

"And what is the movie?"

"No clue." Gibbs chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Tony. "But they show classic films."

Dancing cookies, candy bars and ice cream sandwiches suddenly appeared on the screen and Gibbs turned on the radio, an advertisement for the concession stand poured from the speakers. Then a black and white Paramount Pictures icon filled the screen followed by the title. To Catch a Thief.

"Love this movie." The excitement dripped from Tony's words. "Cary Grant and Grace Kelly." He glanced back at Gibbs. "Have you seen this?"

"Once, a long time ago." Gibbs couldn't help but smile, Tony's excitement was always infectious."

Giving Gibbs a quick peck on the lips, Tony turned around, quickly mesmerized by the movie. They watched the movie in silence, Gibbs keeping Tony wrapped protectively in his arms, popcorn untouched.

At some point Tony's attention was pulled from the movie by the thoughts of the man holding him. Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself astounded by the unguarded honesty of the thoughts and emotions. He brushed his fingers over Gibbs' hands at his waist.

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's neck. "Why does that surprise you?"

Tony shrugged.

Caressing Tony's ear with his lips, Gibbs whispered. "I wanna be with you."

The thought rushed through Tony's mind before he could stop it.

"Sex with you is amazing." Gibbs took a deep breath. "But it's not everything."

"This is what you were searching for, what you wanted all along." Tony debated about adding the next statement, but needed to. "What you miss about your relationship with Shannon."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. He could spend hours, days with Shannon comfortable in the silence. Or they could talk for hours curled up on the couch or in bed. With Shannon he just wanted to be with her, it didn't matter what they were doing. They could do nothing in a room together and he was still always happy. Tony gave him that feeling again.

Tony remembered the flashes from the other night, the images that Gibbs had of their life together, and he wanted that too, more than anything. Still it seemed like a dream, like something he could see in his mind but couldn't imagine actually living. Since he was a kid that's all he'd ever wanted. A home, with someone that loved him, someone that loved the real him. The Anthony DiNozzo he normally hid from everyone. The Tony that was insecure about his place in the grand scheme of things. The Tony that struggled to find the balance between the humor and the seriousness. The Tony that needed reassurance that he was doing a good job. The Tony that wanted to believe in happily ever after. And most of all someone that loved the Tony that had never felt safe and secure, and truly at home anywhere.

"I love you and we'll have that." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"For the first time I actually believe it." Tony laid his head back on Gibbs' shoulder smiling into the steely blue eyes.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs' tongue forced its way inside Tony's mouth savoring the taste of the younger man. Kissing was something he always enjoyed and loved, it was sexy and intoxicating, even when it didn't lead to sex. But kissing Tony was erotic, sensual, and all consuming like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Tony suddenly pulled back and turned around standing on his knees facing Gibbs. A coy smile played across his face. "Never has anyone loved kissing me as much as they love having sex with me."

Gibbs brushed his thumb across Tony's lips. "A kiss tells you everything."

"About?"

"How that person feels." Gibbs sighed. "It can tell you if they're aroused, bored, just want sex, in love, in lust and countless other things."

Brushing his lips against Gibbs',Tony nibbled at the bottom lip before seizing both gently, then slowly building, demanding more, taking more. His tongue licked at the soft flesh, parting Gibbs' lips eagerly searching for Gibbs own tongue.

Gibbs' arms snaked around Tony's back massaging the muscles as he drew Tony closer, crushing their bodies together.

Holding Gibbs' face in both hands, Tony deepened the kiss, mouth open, feasting from each other, starving for air but refusing to give in to the need. It was Gibbs who gradually brought the kiss to an end, taking a deep breath to fill his struggling lungs.

"What does my kiss tell you?" Tony asked.

Blue eyes locked on green. "You love me and you wanna prove it. The lust is already strong, your cock is already starting to get hard, but you don't want me to think it's always about sex." He paused. "Yet you still want me, right here, right now. But instead of sex, you're gonna kiss me again...because it turns you on even more that I can want to kiss you so desperately and not be thinking about it turning into sex."

Reaching behind him, Tony laced their fingers together and held their joined hands at the small of his back. Still staring into each other's eyes, he shook his head. "Sex isn't anywhere in your thoughts. All you want is me to kiss you again. How do you do that?"

"I'm not doing anything, it's just the way it is, the way I am." Gibbs chuckled when he heard the concerned words echo in his mind._ I fell like such a horn dog unable to enjoy a kiss wi__thout wanting it to lead to you throwing me down and taking me_. "Do you see or hear me complaining?"

Tony shook his head.

"I mean it's terrible." Gibbs' let their joined hands drift to Tony's ass and smirked. "A young, gorgeous sexy man, horny for me all the time."

Pulling his hands from Gibbs, Tony wrapped them around his lovers neck, Gibbs' hands remaining on his ass. His lips captures Gibbs again, this time tender and loving, lasting only a few moments before he stopped and smiled. "Anything to eat in that box?"

"You don't want popcorn?"

Another shake of his head.

Pushing himself up, Gibbs started to dig through the storage box. "A can of sardin-" Turning back around, he froze as Tony gazed up at him, still on his knees his face directly in from of his cock. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"I am hungry." Tony licked his lips as he ran his hands up Gibbs' thighs.

"Yeah, I get that." Gibbs' hand touched Tony's cheek for a moment then drifted away.

Tony kissed the outline of Gibbs' cock through his pants feeling it start to harden under his lips. He grinned up at Gibbs again. "There's those sexual thoughts."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're on your knees kissing my cock, kinda hard not to have sexual thoughts."

Releasing the button on Gibbs' pants, Tony slowly pulled the zipper down pushing the fabric out of the way and again kissing Gibbs' cock, now through the fabric of the boxers.

"Tony." The name came out as a whisper.

Tugging at Gibbs' pants, Tony worked them down Gibbs' hips and they fell down around his ankles. As he pulled down the boxers, Gibbs fully erect cock sprang free.

"This what you want?" Gibbs smirked stroking his cock.

"Yes." Tony growled pushing Gibbs' hand way and grabbing the cock by the base. He licked up the underside, then across the head savoring the taste of precum.

Letting out a groan, Gibbs watched as Tony lapped at the head of his cock then pressed his tongue against the slit.

Tony heard the sharp intake of breath and Gibbs' body relaxed back against the storage box. Wrapping his lips around the head of Gibbs' cock he sucked and licked at his prize.

Gibbs groaned giving in to the pleasure. "Feels so good." Tony had the softest lips, the warmest mouth and an eagerness that was unmatched.

Gliding down the length of Gibbs' shaft, Tony reached the base then drew back licking at the head again.

"Tease." Gibbs hissed, then had to grab the edge of the storage box as Tony suddenly started to bob over his cock. "Fuck!" His head dropped back, eyes closed as the warmth enveloped his entire cock. Blissful warmth, just enough tongue against the vein underneath, and a slight brush of the teeth against the top.

Implant or not, Tony knew exactly what Gibbs' liked, although truth was his eagerness to suck Gibbs' cock was what excited the older man more than anything. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked softer, his hand starting to gently massage Gibbs' balls.

"You wanna make it last." Gibbs grunted as Tony slowed the pace. "You love sucking my cock that much?"

Impaling himself on Gibbs' cock and sucking hard was Tony's answer.

Gibbs gasped as he thrust even deeper down Tony's throat. "That's it! Take it all."

Tony started deep throating Gibbs' cock and felt the hand clutch at the back of his head.

"That sweet mouth is going make me come." Gibbs lunged forward with each downward pass of Tony's mouth the release building faster and faster. "You want my come?" Gibbs growled.

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock.

"Oh God, fuck yes." Forcing Tony down hard onto his dick, Gibbs' body tensed and he came with an animalistic cry. Tony swallowed every drop, licking his cock clean and causing his body to trembled as he rode out the aftershocks.

As Gibbs' body started to calm, Tony let the now flaccid cock fall from his mouth. He grabbed Gibbs' boxers and pulled them up as he rose from his knees.

Gibbs sighed. "Payback for the theater."

"Little bit." Tony grinned.

Jerking Tony against him, Gibbs shook his head. "I like that kinda payback."

"You were thinking about that all night."

"Was I?" Gibbs shrugged playfully.

"Yeah."

"So were you."

Tony laughed. "Maybe."

"You wanted to do it back at the restaurant." It was getting harder and harder to keep hiding anything from each other.

"And you wanted me to do it here." Tony smirked. "You have an evil streak in you."

"Do I?"

Tony nodded. "And I plan to use it to my advantage every chance I get."


	14. Chapter 14

The harsh buzzing of the cell phone cut through the silent. Letting out a deep sigh, Gibbs forced his eyes open and in the dark saw the phone on the bedside stand lit up. He glanced at the clock, a little after zero six hundred.

"Is that you or me?" Tony groaned.

"Me." Gibbs said dropping a kiss on Tony's shoulder as he reached across the man and grabbed his phone from the night stand. Flipping it open he answered with sleep still in his voice. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"I actually woke you up?" That was a surprise.

"Late night." Gibbs said as he fell back down onto the bed.

"Eleven hundred you and DiNozzo my office."

He sat up quickly. "Got something?"

"Maybe."

"We can be there in an hour."

"Eleven hundred." Vance repeated.

"Yeah." Gibbs shut the phone and ran a hand down his face.

"They find something?" Tony asked now sitting up against the headboard.

"Maybe." Gibbs climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers. "I need coffee."

Tony watched silently as Gibbs walked out of the room.

In the kitchen, Gibbs started the coffee and leaned back against the counter cracking his neck left then right.

"You don't have to worry about who did this every second of every day."

Gibbs glanced over at the voice. Tony leaning against the bedroom door frame in boxers. "I'm not."

"No but you're wondering why you aren't more involved, more concerned."

"Someone put an implant in our heads." Gibbs snapped. "And we're what...playing house."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Is that what we're doing?"

Gibbs blew out a long breath. "You know what I mean."

"Actually I do." Stepping into the living room, Tony stopped before reaching the kitchen and folded his arms across his chest. "You're upset that you've been dealing with the emotional aspect of this and not the actual case."

Dropping his head back, Gibbs cursed the damn implant.

"We're not supposed to be on the case." Tony paused. "You know we could compromise evidence. Victims don't investigate their own cases."

"We're not just some random victims." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yes we are actually." Tony barked, his annoyance bubbling just below the surface. "If this wasn't us, you'd be telling whoever it was to do exactly what we've been doing."

"I doubt I'd tell two people to go home and have sex like rabbits for three days."

Taking a deep breath, Tony swallowed the anger. "No, but you'd tell them to deal with what the implant was doing to them and let the investigators handle finding who did it."

Gibbs shook his head. Tony didn't get it.

"I do get it." Tony groaned the annoyance starting to show. "You should be running the case, you should be interrogating people, you should do everything. Well it doesn't work like that."

"It should!" Gibbs shouted.

"You are such a control freak!" Tony shouted back

"Yeah, well you seem to like that about me!"

"Not when you act like an arrogant ass!"

Blue eyes glared at Tony.

"Hard to make that glare work when you can't storm off to the basement." Tony said with a cocky smirk.

"Actually I can, it just takes a little longer to storm off to it." Stalking passed Tony, Gibbs found his pants and pulled them on then searched for his shirt. He looked around the bed, under it, then turned in a circle glancing around the room.

"Looking for this?" Tony held up the shirt in his hand.

Gibbs reached out to grab it and Tony pulled it back. He glared again and held out his hand. "Give me the damn shirt!"

Tony shook his head.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled through clenched teeth.

"If you want it." Tony glared back. "You're gonna have to pry it from my hand."

The stare narrowed and Gibbs felt the rage bubbling up. "Don't tempt me."

Waving the shirt in front of him, Tony's resolve never faltered.

Grasping for the shirt, Gibbs missed again as Tony jerked it out of reach, but he was quick and made another attempt catching the corner of the hem. He yanked hard, dragging Tony forward. "Let go."

"No." Tony snipped ,wrenching the shirt back again, almost falling back when Gibbs didn't release his hold.

Gibbs gave an arrogant smirk as Tony finally gained his balance.

"Ass." Tony jerked again, this time Gibbs struggled to hold onto the small piece of fabric he held and pulled hard.

Tony slid closer and both men yanked at the same time. Losing his footing, Tony stumbled back, falling onto the bed. The shirt started to tear and Gibbs stumbled backwards, as he tried to right himself he fell forward, landing on top of Tony's prone body on the bed.

Holding up half of the shirt, Tony looked at Gibbs with wide eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Gibbs looked down at the suddenly frightened Tony and chuckled. Tony could argue and fight about not giving him the shirt, but it rips and Tony suddenly was full of fear.

"I really didn't mean to tear it." Tony grinned feeling the annoyance and anger start to fade from Gibbs' body and mind.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that." Gibbs smirked as his hands came up and his fingers bent into claws.

"NO!" Tony pointed at Gibbs. "Don't you even-" He never got to finish the sentence as Gibbs' fingers started to tickle his ribs gently.

Gibbs grinned as Tony's laughter filled the room.

"Stop!" Tony huffed through his laughter, squirming under the assault. "Gibbs please."

"Say it." Gibbs ordered. "And I'll stop."

"No." The laughter continued as Tony tried to buck Gibbs off him. When that didn't work he started trying to wiggle away.

"Say it."

"Okay." Tony laughed. "I give! Uncle!"

Slowly, Gibbs' hands made the transition from tickling to caressing up Tony's chest. He grabbed Tony's hands and pushed them above the younger man's head holding them there.

Panting, Tony gazed up at Gibbs and watched as a playful smirk appeared on the older man's face. "You are an arrogant bastard."

"And you love it." Gibbs said the smirk still on his face.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

Shock covered Tony's face and his mouth dropped open. "Did Leroy Jethro Gibbs just apologize?"

Gibbs nodded

"We're gonna fight." Tony sighed. "We're gonna fight intense and hard...but it doesn't change anything."

Another nod. _Thank you._

Tony smiled hearing the words. "I'm not gonna let you run and hide." He knew Gibbs MO. "I'm gonna make you fight it out."

In the past, no one had ever cared enough to make Gibbs fight it out. Actually, his ex-wives would probably say they all tried to make him fight it out, talk it out and he never would. Truth was he never cared enough to fight or talk it out...but Tony was different. He loved Tony and that made all the difference in the world. He grinned.

"I'm glad I make you smile and laugh." Tony heard the thought the moment Gibbs had it.

"You do." Gibbs sighed and shook his head. _You deserve better than me._

_I know._

"HEY!" Gibbs barked as he heard the reply.

Tony laughed. "What I'm agreeing with you."

"You agreed with that a little too quickly." Gibbs glared down at Tony.

"You're different with me." Tony pulled his hands free and ran them through the silver hair at Gibbs' temples. "You're not that same person, the one looking for a replacement for Shannon. You're letting go, letting me in, little by little and not just because of the implant."

Gibbs sighed. "I'm trying."

"I know." Tony smiled.

Again, Gibbs took Tony's hands this time holding them to his chest. "Play house with me."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"For real."

Suddenly, Tony's eyebrows went up stunned by the thought that hit him. "Gibbs that's a huge-"

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "We have to be together right now, it makes sense." Letting go of Tony's hands he rolled off the younger man and dropped down onto his back. That wasn't the truth, that's not why he wanted this to happen. He rubbed his hands down his face. "I want you there, need you there."

Rolling onto his side, Tony put his head in his hand and looked down at Gibbs.

"It's not because of the implant." Gibbs let his gaze met Tony's. "I want it to be our home, if that's what you want."

Swallowing the rising emotion, Tony nodded.

_I'm positive._ Gibbs mentally answered the unasked question.

"The team?"

Gibbs raised up on his elbows. "You wanna lie?"

"No." Tony sighed. "I just wanna let them focus on the case without being distracted by the news about us."

"So let them assume you're just staying because of the implant?"

"Just until we know more about the case."

Gibbs nodded hiding the thought that he was about to have. "We should get ready." Climbing out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom. "I need to run to the house, get some work clothes."

Tony glanced over at the clock. "It's not even seven, we have time."

"There's a few things I need to do at the house first."

Hearing the toilet flush, Tony sat up as Gibbs walked back into the bathroom. "I'll get some clothes around and we can stay at the house tonight."

"Sure." Gibbs dug through the overnight bag and pulled on a pair of jeans, then slipped a sweat shirt over his head. "I'll be back here around ten."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused.

"I'll pick you up on the way back from the house." Zipping up the bag, Gibbs felt the concern without seeing Tony's face.

"And the headaches and nausea?"

"It's a couple hours." Gibbs shrugged turning to look at Tony. "I'm sure it will be fine." Picking up the bag, he made his way to the bed and kissed Tony's forehead. "I'll try to get back sooner."

Tony just nodded as Gibbs left the room, then the front door opened and closed. Gibbs was hiding something, he just didn't know what it was. Flopping back down onto the bed, he let out a long breath. Maybe Gibbs just needed a little alone time, the man was a loner. They'd been together twenty-four seven for days, it was natural to need a break. Standing up, Tony wobbled back and sat down on the bed. "Shit."

The nausea hit him next, his stomach churning then started doing flip flops. He grabbed his forehead as the thumping started in his head causing his eyes to shut. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force the bile down and prayed he wouldn't throw up. There was no way he would be able to make it to the bathroom without falling down.

Slowly, the thumping started to fade and his stomach grumbled but started to settle. Feeling the presence in the doorway, he opened his eyes and looked over.

"Get dressed." Gibbs sighed the nausea and pounding in his head finally starting to fade. "Guess you're going with me."

* * *

><p>The ride to the house was spent in relative silence, Tony making a few comments, but getting only short grunts and shrugs in reply. When they pulled into the drive, Tony was surprised when Gibbs opened the truck door for him.<p>

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

Gibbs grabbed the mail then headed into the house, Tony a few steps behind. Flipping through the pile of mail, he dropped down on the couch, continuing to scan through the envelopes. "Trying to figure out where you want everything?"

Tony suddenly stopped looking around the room and stared at Gibbs. "No."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Lair." Throwing the mail on the coffee table, he started up the steps. "I'll get dressed and we can go."

"Yeah I figured that." Tony knew Gibbs would decide to go in to NCIS early. Gibbs was avoiding telling him something, something that had him pissed or upset, but the man hid it well.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator, Gibbs paused at the bullpen looking at the empty desks.<p>

"They're probably following leads." Tony shrugged.

Continuing on, they made their way up the steps and towards the Director's office.

"Agent Gibbs, he's-" The assistant never finished the sentence as he opened the door and walked into the office.

Director Vance looked at his watch. "Eight thirty, you lasted longer than I thought."

"Whacha got?" Gibbs asked ignoring the comment.

Vance picked up three files and tossed them towards Gibbs. "We found out were three of the dead men were two weeks before the kidnapping."

"Where would that be?" Tony questioned as Gibbs opened one of the files.

Shaking his head, Gibbs glared at Vance. "Did you talk to him?"

Vance nodded. "He says he doesn't know anything."

"And you believe him?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Not necessarily." Vance leaned back in his chair. "But I need more than three dead guys who spent a couple weeks in Tel Aviv."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Eli David. Son of a bitch."

"We don't know that." Vance glared at Tony. "We're checking into it."

Gibbs tossed the files back on the desk.

"Eli wanting to do this to you, I get it." Vance glanced at Tony then back to Gibbs. "But why DiNozzo? I can't see him wanting revenge for Rivkin, he knew Rivkin was out of control. Eli wanted him gone."

Gibbs looked over at Tony and gave a tip of the head.

"Something you need to tell me Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked eyebrow raised.

Tony sighed. "Eli thought I was sleeping with Ziva."

Both of Vance's eyebrows went up. "And why would he think that?"

"He was having her followed." Eli had asked Tony about it in Israel, when they were alone, away from the prying eyes and the camera. "She was coming over to my place once a week. He assumed we were sleeping together."

"Were you?"

"No." Tony shook his head adamantly. "But I don't think he believed it. He still seemed to think I killed Rivkin out of jealousy over Ziva."

Vance let out a long breath and ran his hands down his face. "Okay, so that gives him a reason."

"Where did we get the information?" Gibbs asked.

"CGIS." Vance explained. "They found the ship the men were transported on. Trace elements on the men's boots matched what was on the ship and they found a witness."

"You mean they found the man they bribed to get here."

"Yes."

"Ziva?" Gibbs wanted to know if she had been told her father was a suspect.

Vance nodded.

"It's gotta be him." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"This isn't Eli's style." Gibbs shook his head.

"I agree." Vance stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "I have agents in Tel Aviv checking it out."

Gibbs snickered. "That's your polite way of telling me to stay out of it?"

Vance tipped his head. "CGIS is going over every piece of that ship. When we have more I'll let you know." Putting his arms across his chest, Vance glanced back and forth between the two men. "You'll both be back tomorrow?"

"Yes." They said in unison

"Everything okay?" Vance asked.

"Fine." Gibbs nodded.

"Good." Tony added.

"Right." Vance shook his head. "Agent DiNozzo, we need a moment."

"Sure." Tony gave Gibbs a quick glance as he headed out the door.

"Let your team and Harkon's people handle this."

"I am."

Vance's eyes narrowed. "We have no solid evidence it's Eli."

"I know."

"You really don't think it's Eli?" Vance knew this conversation would be going completely differently if Gibbs thought Eli was involved.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "He wouldn't have waited this long. And an implant, not the way he gets revenge or payback."

"Eli's not one to sit and wait."

"Any other leads?"

"A couple."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not telling me."

"No."

"Right." Gibbs headed towards the door, then stopped. "How much does CGIS know?"

Vance looked puzzled by the question. "Just about the kidnapping."

With that Gibbs was out the door. Heading down the steps, he slowed when he saw Tony, McGee and Ziva talking to the tall red headed woman. _Shit._ Gibbs groaned to himself. He so didn't need this right now. _Stay focused on the case and don't let any part of your mind wander._ Tony would never let him live it down if he knew.


	15. Chapter 15

For everyone that has reviewed in the last few days, thank you! I have not been getting review alerts, or any alerts actually, so that's why you haven't heard from me. Hopefully it is working soon.

**#################################**

Tentatively he entered the bullpen trying to keep his mind focused on the case.

"Gibbs." The woman smiled.

Before Gibbs could respond, he saw Ziva looking at him, her eyes red, probably from crying. Her lips sealed tightly as if she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. His fingers brushed against hers and he squeezed, flashing back to that night in the basement with Ari. "Ziver." The affectionate nickname saying everything that needed to be said.

She nodded fighting back the tears.

Tony's mouth dropped open slightly as the image of Ari's death reached him. It wasn't Gibbs...Ziva was the shooter. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why Gibbs had taken to Ziva so quickly, why he trusted her and cared about her so much.

Gibbs finally looked at the other familiar woman. "Borin."

"You look okay." Abigail Borin grinned looking at his long hair. "A little shaggy."

"I'm good." Gibbs nodded, quickly turning the conversation to the case. "How long to process the ship?"

"It's a big ship, at least three days." She put her hands on her hips. "Director Vance did say he'd lend me some agents, so maybe two."

Another nod.

"Come on Gibbs. I'm doing the best I can."

Gibbs smirked. "You always do."

"I knew it!" Tony stomped his foot and slapped his leg.

With puzzled looks, the circle of people stared at Tony.

Gibbs glared over at him as he heard the words. _I knew you slept with her!_

Tony couldn't stop grinning. He had expected Borin to come up when they had talked about Gibbs conquests a couple days ago, but she hadn't. "You so hid that from me."

"This is not the time or place." Gibbs said, jaw clenched tight.

The grin on Tony's face faded as another image flashed through Gibbs mind and his own. His eyes narrowed. "Seriously! What the hell?"

Borin watched the exchange between the two men completely confused. "Am I missing something?"

"No." Gibbs answered before Tony could respond.

She looked at Tony seeing the angry stare he was giving her. "What's the glare for then?"

"Tony, don't." Gibbs growled.

"What! You started it with that I would so tap-" Tony was grabbed by the arm and dragged towards the elevator before he could finish the thought.

As the elevator door closed behind them, Borin peered at the faces around her. "Okay, what the hell was that about?"

McGee and Ziva exchanged a knowing look.

"Believe me you do not want to know." Ziva sighed. Knowing about the implants, she was sure Tony had heard Gibbs thoughts and didn't like what he found out. And from that last comment Tony was about to make, she was almost positive Gibbs had slept with Borin at some point. She just wasn't sure why Tony was so upset about that.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stopped the elevator as soon as it started.<p>

"What the hell are you thinking?" Gibbs yelled.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Tony yelled back. "You were thinking about tapping that again!"

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs growled. "Tony!"

"You were!" The anger, annoyance and jealousy fueled Tony's rant. "And I really enjoyed that image of her on top of you riding you like some rodeo cowgirl. All taking control. Very nice!"

"What and you think I haven't seen images like that from you?" Gibbs own emotions flared. "Let's see the human Barbie was the first, then half the women we passed coming into the building today. Do you see me jumping down your throat about it?"

"And was I thinking that I wanted another go with any of those women? NO!"

"It was a random thought." Gibbs snapped. "Do know how many thoughts run through our minds in a second?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is."

"So what you can't be held responsible for some random thought about wanting to screw Borin again?"

"Neither of us can be held responsible for random thoughts that creep in."

"But you wanna sleep with her again?" Tony glared.

"NO!" Gibbs groaned. "It was a long time ago and yes I use to want to sleep with her again."

"Great to know." Tony rolled his eyes. Another flash of Gibbs and Borin making love flickered through. "Seriously!"

"Tony!"

"Don't Tony me! You're the one still having visions of fucking her."

Gibbs head dropped back.

"Why didn't you just sleep with her again?"

Pulling his head up, he looked at Tony. "Because sex was the only good thing between us."

Tony chuckled. "And that's terrible, great sex with a woman that is a female version of you."

"Unlike you, I was looking for more than sex." Gibbs knew he was hitting a nerve with Tony. "I like to actually have something to talk about when the lights are on and we're dressed."

"That why you're pissed at me?" Tony folded his arms across his chest. "You think I only love you because we have amazing sex?"

"No." Gibbs blue eyes glared at the younger man. "If sex was the only reason you wanted this relationship you'd already have tried to blow me here in the elevator."

Tony's green eyes widened.

"Don't act so surprised." Gibbs chuckled annoyed. "You've been thinking about it since I stopped the elevator."

"Believe me I'm not thinking about it anymore." Tony shot the angry thought at Gibbs.

"You wanna punch me again go ahead." Gibbs smirked. "Because you still can't stop thinking about pushing me against the wall and sucking my cock."

Tony shook his head as if he could shake away the thought.

"See random thoughts, as pissed as you are you're still thinking about sex."

"And you're still pissed at me and won't tell me why." Tony yelled. "What the hell do you have to be pissed at me about?"

"We're in the elevator and you're angry at me for something that happened years ago!" Gibbs growled. "I think that's reason enough to be pissed."

"You were pissed at me before all this." Tony shook his head. "You leave the apartment, knowing what will happen when we're apart, then ignore me in the car. At the house you rush to get dressed and ignore me on the ride here. What the hell is it?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Nothing."

Tony grabbed the top of his head with both hands, growling as if were pulling out his hair. "You ask me to move in with you, tell me you want me there, need me there and then your pissed off at me." He glared at Gibbs. "What, you were hoping I'd say no?"

"You should have said no." Gibbs' blue eyes glared back. "You obviously aren't ready for that."

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed. Gibbs had been living at his apartment for the last three days, why the hell wouldn't he want to live together?

"I won't lie to them, even for you." Gibbs sighed. "We'll stay at the apartment, until this is all over."

Drawing his head back, Tony felt his heart stop as the word _over_ hit him with full force. "The case and us." It wasn't a question, he'd got the meaning behind the thought loud and clear.

Gibbs just continued to stare at the younger man.

Then it suddenly registered and Tony's arms fell from his chest. "This is because I don't want to tell the team?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs looked away.

"I don't understand, why you of all people are in a rush to tell them. You never share anything about anyone you date. Even Colonel Mann, who you actually cared about and we knew you were dating."

"Yet you will tell them about every one night stand and sexual conquest you've ever had, but you won't tell them that you're in love and happy." Gibbs cocked his head. "Then again maybe you're not happy. Maybe you really are just _playing_ house."

"Gibbs." Tony sighed and shook his head. "You know that's not true."

"I know that you're scared of what everyone is going to think." Gibbs still felt that. "You're still thinking about how this is going to change your whole persona and you would rather hide behind the case than tell them the truth.

Tony swallowed hard.

"This is one aspect of you. It doesn't change who you are." Gibbs paused. "I thought I got that through to you at the restaurant yesterday."

"You know I love you."

"Yeah, I do. That's not the problem." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I never talked about anyone I dated because they weren't important enough to share with the people I call family. You are important enough and I thought I was important enough to you."

"You are." Tony ran his hands down his face.

Flipping the elevator back on, Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not pushing this anymore."

Tony reached over and stopped the elevator again, then stood in front of the panel before Gibbs. "What if you get bored with me?" Tony gazed into the blue eyes. "Or tired of the constant movie references, the annoying jokes, the insecurity, or just fed up with everything. Then what?"

Gibbs smirked. "It's been over ten years, if I'm not sick of it by now, it's not gonna happen."

"But that's in smaller doses, at work. This is gonna be twenty-four seven, day and night." Tony sighed. "No more getting away from it when the job is done."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs nodded. "That is a lot."

Tony punched his arm.

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head and took Tony's hand holding it to his chest. "I'm not gonna get bored or fed up."

"You say that now."

"And what about you?" Gibbs exhaled slowly. "You gotta get tired of me hardly sleeping, working on the boat, being a bastard, trying to hide when you wanna fight it out?"

"Never." Tony smiled for the first time since this started. "It's why I love you."

Leaning forward Gibbs whisper in Tony's ear. "And all those things you mentioned are why I love you." Drawing back, he winked at Tony.

Tony grinned then poked his finger in Gibbs' chest, the glare returning to his green eyes. "You keep your distance from Miss ride you like a cowgirl Abigail Borin."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You wanna ride me like a cowboy?"

Chewing at his bottom lip, Tony winced. "You weren't suppose to hear that thought."

Grabbing Tony by the hip, Gibbs jerked the younger man forward. "We'll talk about that when we get home."

"Your place?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Our home."

Tony picked at the button on Gibbs' polo. "I shouldn't have gotten so-"

"Jealous." Gibbs smirked.

"Defensive."

"Jealous."

"Fine." Tony grumbled. "Jealous."

Gibbs smirked widened. He reached around Tony and started the elevator.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Damn." Tony sighed. "Really thought you would let me suck your cock."

"I will." Gibbs grinned. "But not here, and not now." Stepping back, the elevator opened and he walked out and into the bullpen. He paused when he saw the three people standing in front of the flat screen staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." All three of them said shaking their heads.

Feeling the stare from above, Gibbs saw Leon looking down at them. "Going to see Ducky." He headed towards the back elevator with another word.

The three people now stared at Tony.

"What?"

"You were in there a long time." McGee's eyebrow went up.

"So."

"You were both yelling." Ziva added.

"So." Tony shrugged. "Gibbs always yells."

"Is it because of- you know." Ziva gave him a knowing stare.

"Okay I am missing something." Borin sighed.

"TONY!" Abby screamed running into the bullpen as fast as she could in six inch platform boots. She threw her arms around his neck. "McGee called said you were having a fight in the elevator with Gibbs."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked letting him go and stepping back.

Tony cocked his head and looked at her sideways when he saw the ornery sparkle in her eyes. "Spill it."

Abby smiled. "Question."

"About what?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Who was under the blanket?" The familiar Abby smirk curled on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for being patient with me everyone, still fighting allergies, ear infection and bronchitis. Having felt up to writing much. Starting to feel better, hopefully another chapter in a couple days :)

And thank you again for all the feedback and PM's. I truly appreciate all of them, positive and negative.

** ###################**

Turning to his left Tony glared at McGee. "What the hell McTattle!"

"I just, um, it was-"

Tony slapped McGee on the back of the head, then looked over at Ziva. "Did he tell you too?"

Ziva shook her head. "Abby did."

Letting out a sigh, Tony glanced over at Borin.

Borin held up her hands. "Not a clue what you're talking about."

"Just tell us who was under the blanket, what's the big deal?" Abby grinned, folding her arms across her chest.

A slight wave of nausea washed over Tony and he touched his stomach. "Gibbs."

"I KNEW IT!" Abby jumped up and down. "I totally knew it."

Ziva dropped back, leaning against the desk behind her, the shock registering on her face.

McGee's mouth fell open.

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed, then eyes widened. "No. I didn't mean-Why would you think it was Gibbs?" He paused looking confused again. "Why would you think it was a man?"

Abby continued to grin.

Tony jerked his head to the side and stared at McGee.

"I um-" McGee stammered again. "Saw _his_ feet."

Dropping his head back, Tony groaned.

"So give it up, it was Gibbs right?" Abby asked excitedly.

"You really think Gibbs would-"

"Hell yeah!" Abby smirked. "Come on, Bossman's got a wicked evil side."

"I agree with that." Borin chimed it.

Tony shot her a glare. Last thing he wanted was Borin's two cents worth.

"That or you let some random guy clean your pipes."

Shaking his head as if he'd heard her wrong, Tony looked at Abby. "Clean my pipes, really?"

"Just give it up tell us." She punched his arm. "It was our silver haired fox wasn't it?"

He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Gibbs and I are seeing each other. That's all I'm saying."

"I knew it. I knew it!" She threw her arms around him. "That's totally awesome."

"I need to sit down." McGee sighed as he walked backward towards the chair at his desk. Finding it he dropped down and stared off into nothing. Mouth open, he shook his head. "I saw Gibbs-" He stopped and closed his eyes. "Oh God."

"I did not say it was Gibbs under the blanket." Tony pointed at McGee, then scanned the people around him. "And I will deny it if anyone tells him anything else." Another wave of nausea hit him and he groaned grabbing his stomach.

"Are you sick again, because of the you know." Abby asked her mirth and happiness turning to concern.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I'm gonna head to autopsy."

"I'll go with you." Borin nodded seeing the less than happy look on Tony's face before he turned and headed towards the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Tony let Borin step in first, when the doors closed he looked straight ahead.

Borin leaned back again the elevator wall. "So you and Gibbs?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"So the angry glare?" She tried not to smile. "Afraid I'm still after your man."

He cocked his head, then hit the stop button and turned around. "And why would I think that?"

"Come on." She grinned. "You know we slept together."

"So." Tony shrugged.

"You think I want another go." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "If I did I'd have done it a long time ago."

"Right."

"Weren't you the one always pushing for us to get together?"

"At one point." Tony regretted that now.

"It was a long time ago." She paused. "One time thing."

"So I heard."

"Then why the problem?"

"Would you wanna see your boyfriend around an ex?"

"I'm not really an ex." She laughed. "It was sex."

"And that makes it better?" He rolled his eyes.

"Never figured you for the jealous type." With all of his encounters, she could see jealousy from Gibbs, not him.

"I have my moments."

"Well." She smiled. "For the record. Gibbs and I are just friends."

"I know." He ran his hands down his face. She was right, this was ridiculous. There was no reason for him to be jealous of her.

"Gibbs is a good man, you more than anyone knows that." She sighed. "Loyal to the core."

He nodded.

"Although never saw him batting for the other team." She shrugged. "You, sure but not him."

He put up his hands and looked at her. "What? Why me?" He shook his head. "Because I like designer clothes?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "It was obvious you had a think for him."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. The looks, the coy smiles, the need to please. Trying to hook him up, so you wouldn't have to face how you felt."

"Okay. I'm done with this conversation." He flipped the elevator back on as it came to a stop, Tony walked out and into autopsy. Borin slowly followed.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded when he saw Tony, then glanced at Borin as she walked in a few steps behind. "Problem?"

"Was feeling a little sick to my stomach." Tony said.

"Yeah, felt that too."

Borin smirked as she watched the exchange.

"I'm about ready." Gibbs saw the smirk on Borin's face. "Why don't you head to the car. I'll be right there."

Tony glanced at Ducky, then Borin before finally glancing at Gibbs and nodded.

"I'll just be a minute." Gibbs assured him.

"Right." Tony didn't even protest, he knew Gibbs wondered why Borin was grinning. He was interested to see if she actually told him she knew about them. Disappearing out the door, he re-entered the elevator.

"What?" Gibbs asked, the smirk still plastered on her face.

She shrugged. "Just surprised."

"About?"

"Tony really?"

His brow furrowed.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a good looking guy." She grinned. "A little high maintenance isn't he?"

"Did Tony tell you?"

She nodded. "Actually he told the whole squad room."

His head tipped slightly to the side and he eyed her suspiciously.

"He did." She folded her arms across her chest. "Why does that surprise you?"

He shook his head trying to deny his surprise.

"Mister lady killer having issues dealing with how people are going to react to the two of you." It wasn't a question. She was as good at reading people as Gibbs.

"Let me know when your people get done searching the boat." Gibbs said as he made his way towards the door. "See you Duck."

After he was gone, Ducky smiled at Borin. "Is that why you came down here? To goad Jethro about his relationship with Tony."

"No." She grinned. "That was just a bonus."

* * *

><p>Walking into the Parking Garage, Gibbs saw Tony leaning against the car and he stopped. He was still surprised Tony had told everyone about them. After the conversation in the elevator, he knew Tony would tell them eventually, but he didn't think it would happen in the bullpen, today. Something had forced Tony to tell them, he just didn't know what. He smirked as an evil thought crossed his mind, a thought of something he had wanted to do since Tony tackled him to the ground in Baltimore.<p>

Closing his eyes as he leaned against the car, Tony still couldn't believe he told everyone, just like that. Well not just like that. He kinda had to say something when Abby asked that question. "Gibbs." He felt the man's presences a moment too late. His body was spun around and slammed against the car. Gibbs warm lips pressed against his ear.

"Hands on the car, spread your legs." Gibbs voice was low, commanding leaving no room for discussion.

Putting his hands on the edge of the top of the car, Tony slowly spread his legs. "Am I under arrest?"

"Maybe." Gibbs whispered before stepping back. "I'll decide after I frisk you and do a full body search."

Tony sighed, trying not to shiver as Gibbs' hands caressed his hips then slowly worked their way down the outside of his legs.

Gibbs reached Tony's ankles then moved back up the inside of Tony's legs. Then he let his hand slip between Tony's thighs and squeeze his balls. He felt Tony whimper and he smirked. Quickly removing his hand away, he returned them to Tony's hips, then swept up his ribcage and over his arms.

"I don't have anything."

Ignoring Tony's comment, Gibbs' hands skimmed back down grazing over Tony's chest. His fingers find his nibbles and gently rubbing his palms over them causing them to harden under his touch. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, he grinned to himself. "You like being frisked?"

"No." Tony snapped playing the game. "I just want this over with."

Gibbs pinched Tony's right nipple illiciting a low moan. "I think you like me touching you."

Tony didn't respond.

"I think you want more." Letting his hands drift down, Gibbs stopped his fingers playing with the button on Tony's pants.

"Do I pass inspection?" Tony sighed.

"I'm not done yet." Gibbs' hand brushed over Tony's already hard cock then squeezed. "Hiding something?" He popped the button.

"Stop." Tony shook his head.

Leaning against Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "I said a full body search."

Tony shuddered as the zipper slid down over his aching cock and it was pulled from of its confines.

Gibbs' fingers rubbed across the head, spreading the precum around.

"I think this is an abuse of your authority Special Agent Gibbs." Tony moaned as Gibbs' hand started to stroke the head of his cock.

"File a complaint." Gibbs growled before his lips descended on Tony's neck nipping at the soft flesh. "Although I'm just getting started abusing my authority." He tugged Tony's pants down, exposing his ass and thrusting his hard cock against the bare flesh.

"Here?" The fear evident in Tony's voice and thoughts.

Gibbs smirked. "I park here for a reason, not because I need the exercise." The spot that Gibbs always parked in was out of view of the camera's.

"Not here." Tony begged, although he wasn't sure if he was begging because of the game or actual fear.

Squeezing the head of Tony's cock, Gibbs snickered. "You don't get to decide that."

"Going to do a cavity search?"

"Oh a very deep cavity search." Gibbs let go of Tony's dick and reach up forcing his fingers into Tony's mouth. Without a word, Tony licked the come from his fingers and then started sucking and licking over them. A moment later, he jerked his fingers away, then abruptly shoved a finger inside Tony's ass.

"Fuck!" Tony groaned his head falling against the car.

"Oh believe me, I'm getting to that." A few rough stabs inside his lover and Gibbs added another finger.

"I swear I'm not hiding anything." Tony moaned. "Can't you just let me go?"

"Why would I do that?" Gibbs chuckled, scissoring his fingers inside Tony.

"I won't tell anyone." Rocking back onto Gibbs' fingers, Tony tightened his muscles. "I swear."

"And why should I believe you?" Gibbs snarled adding another finger.

Tony whimpered as his eyes closed. "Please, don't do this. I'll be good."

Yanking his fingers from Tony, Gibbs whispered in the younger man's ear. "You're right, you'll be very, very good."

Hearing the sound of the zipper being opened, Tony's body trembled with need.

"If your tight ass makes me come, good and hard." Gibbs shoved the head of his cock into Tony. "I might not arrest you."

"I can't be arrested!" Tony's hands clawed at the car.

"Then enjoy it." Gibbs slammed his cock into Tony. Hearing his lover gasp, he started to piston into the younger man relentlessly.

"Please." Tony begged. "God please."

"Please what?" Gibbs moaned clutching Tony's hips.

"Fuck me, god just keep fucking."

Gibbs lunged harder and harder into Tony, his lover's body slamming against the car with each thrust. He let his hand snake around Tony's waist and grab his cock.

Tony panted for air trying desperately to hold on when he was already so close to the edge.

"Tell me you wanna come?" Gibbs demanded.

"I wanna come!" Tony pleaded breathlessly.

Gibbs smirked. "I knew you wanted it." He bit at Tony's earlobe and whispered softly. "Still wanna file that complaint?"

Tony shook his head.

"Now you're mine." Gibbs stroked Tony faster. "Whenever and however I want you. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony moaned feeling the release start to shake his body. "Oh fuck, Gibbs!"

Plunging deep inside Tony, Gibbs felt the muscles tighten around his cock as Tony came. He tossed his head back as Tony's ass milked his cock and he filled his lover with his come.

Tony's body slumped against the car, Gibbs' body settling on top of his.

Gibbs softly placed kisses on Tony's neck as he let his body calm.

"Did you come good and hard?" Tony sighed. "Or are you going to arrest me?"

"Yes and I think I'll arrest you just to take you home and fuck you again."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "You don't need to arrest me to take me home and fuck me."

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe I just wanna use my cuffs on you."

"Anytime." Tony smiled to himself. "Just remember...I like to use my cuffs too."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much everyone for being patient with me getting this chapter up. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long, but unfortunately life gets in the way sometimes. Enjoy :)

**########**

"Shower and then knee deep in sawdust?" Tony grinned appearing at the top of the basement steps.

Gibbs smiled up at Tony. "Yeah."

Making his way down the steps, Tony stopped a few steps from the bottom and sat down. "Want me to order some dinner?"

"Not real hungry."

Tony wanted to ask but part of him didn't want to infringe on Gibbs privacy. The information he knew because of the implant wasn't something Gibbs would have ever shared.

"It's not a big deal." Gibbs said as he leaned back against a sawhorse.

"Not a big deal?" Tony's eyebrows went up. "She killed her half brother to save you."

Gibbs shook his head. "No she didn't."

Tony's brow furrowed. "But I heard the thought."

"She killed Ari because she was ordered to and to gain my trust."

"What?"

Gibbs blew out a long breath as Tony's anger struck him full force. "Tony. It's not that black and white."

"She killed her brother on command to gain your trust!" Tony snapped. "How is that not black and white?"

"You know how Eli works." Gibbs paused. "He manipulates."

"Manipulates!" Tony laughed. "And that makes it okay?"

"No it doesn't." Gibbs understood Tony's reaction, he had the same before he talked to Ziva after her return from Israel. "But that was a long time ago."

"And what I shouldn't be pissed about it."

Gibbs walked over and dropped down on the step next to Tony. "I can't tell you how to feel."

"Good."

"Ziva's proven herself to me, I don't doubt her loyalty to me or the rest of the team."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "She told you the truth about everything?"

Gibbs nodded. "You know if I didn't trust her, she wouldn't be here."

"Yeah. I know." Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"Well." Gibbs leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You're probably going to find out a lot of things you don't like."

"So will you." Tony had a lot of regrets and not just about all the short term relationships and one night stands. Although, there were a hell of a lot of those.

Gibbs snickered and nodded. Wasn't like the womanizing was a secret to anyone and the other regrets...he already knew a lot of them

Tony glanced at Gibbs as he caught the question running through Gibbs' mind. "You were right. They deserved to know I'm-we're happy."

"Damn it." Gibbs groaned running his hands down his face, understanding why Tony told them. "McGee saw my feet."

"Yeah." Tony smirked. "Well, he saw male feet, he wasn't sure it was you."

"But you told him-"

"No." Tony cut in. "I didn't confirm or deny anything."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Which just confirms it."

"Pretty much." Trying to hide a smile, Tony nudged Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs shook his head.

"McGee will never say anything to you about it." Tony paused and snickered. "But Abby-"

"Yeah." Gibbs had no doubt Abby would bring it up. "I can deal with Abby."

"Borin thinks I'm high maintenance." It was a statement, not a question.

Gibbs nodded.

"Am I?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Nothing I can't handle." Gibbs answered giving Tony a wink.

"And I know you don't want Borin."

"Good." The thought of having sex with Borin again really was just a random thought. Borin was a good woman, they were friends, but nothing more. He cocked his head slightly as he caught part of a thought before Tony pushed it away. It wasn't just the sex with Borin that was bothering Tony. "We should head up and get some dinner."

"Okay."

Standing up, Gibbs made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do you actually have food in the fridge?" Tony asked as he stood behind Gibbs at the refrigerator door.

Gibbs turned around and leaned back against the fridge. "No." He grabbed Tony's arm pulling him forward and into a kiss, their bodies falling against each other.

Slowly, Tony's lips fell from Gibbs and he smiled. "What was that for?"

"I'll let you have it."

Tony's brow furrowed with confusion. "What?"

Gibbs' blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You know what."

Tony realized Gibbs had caught at least a glimpse of the thought he had tried to hide. He took a sharp breath as he felt the intensity of Gibbs' emotion.

"Tony."

The name was spoken with a permissive tone that Tony had never heard from the older man. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Gibbs sighed cutting Tony off. "It was a moment, I gave her an ounce of control that was it."

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Tony's green eyes locked on blue. "And if I want complete control?"

Gibbs nodded slightly. "It's yours." He felt his body slammed hard against the fridge door and Tony's hands caressing up his ribcage, then down his arms, before pushing them above his head and holding them there. He didn't resist until he felt the want radiating from Tony, then he struggled slightly only to have his wrists crushed tighter in Tony's grasp. Glancing up at his restrained hands, Gibbs then let his eyes skim down Tony's body before meeting his gaze. "Your cocks already hard." He gave a crooked smirk. "Just from shoving me against the door."

"No." Tony shook his head leering down Gibbs' body. "I'm hard because you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do." Taking both of Gibbs' wrist in one hand, his other hand drifted back down Gibbs' body clutching at his hip.

Gibbs felt the strange mixture of yearning and apprehension wash through his body. It had been a life time since he had given complete control to anyone sexually. "And if I don't?"

Tony thrust his whole body hard against Gibbs' feeling the older man's erection pressing against his own. His breath whispered across Gibbs' ear. "Then I'll make you do it. Either way, I'm gonna come."

Gibbs grunted rubbing his cock against Tony's letting his lover physically feel his desire as well as freely letting him feel the emotions coursing through him.

"Jethro." Tony growled as his mind filled with the erratic mixture of thoughts and emotions. The dominate emotion of love striking him first. Then desire, need, want, but tempered with apprehension and anxiousness. A low moan ripped from Tony's lips as he was bombarded with the most important feeling of all...complete trust.

"Just gonna hold me here against the fridge?" Gibbs snickered.

Tony glared at Gibbs as he reached between them and squeezed the older man's cock eliciting a moan. At first he wasn't sure if Gibbs arrogance was for show or because Gibbs knew Tony craved the older man being that way. Either way, it only made Tony harder. His tongue ran up the side of Gibbs' neck tasting old spice and sawdust. With an increased hunger, his lips descended on Gibbs' throat and bit down hard.

Gibbs groaned struggling against Tony's grasp as the insatiable need grew.

Biting up the side of Gibbs' neck, Tony's lips again found his lovers ear. "You struggling only makes me want you more."

Taking a long slow breath, Gibbs struggling lessened until he finally stopped.

"Thata boy." Tony smirked to himself as he used Gibbs' words. His hand left Gibbs' hip and unzipped Gibbs' pants. Slipping his hand inside and through the opening in the front of Gibbs' boxers, Tony rubbed and squeezed his hard cock.

Thrusting into Tony's hand, Gibbs growled with need. He wanted more, wanted to touch Tony.

"Stop." Tony whispered.

Gibbs listened, his hips relaxing back against the door. Once he had settled, Tony's hand started to stroke his cock and he threw his head back as the release started to build within him.

Again Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "If you even think about coming I'll stop."

To anyone else that would have been an idle threat, but this was different, Tony would know everything he was thinking. Gibbs tried to focus his mind on Tony's touch and not the sensation. When that didn't work he started to think about all the ways he could make Tony come. Jacking him off, sucking his cock, fucking him over and over. He heard Tony moan into his ear.

Tony pulled his hand out of Gibbs' pants and zipped them back up. "I think you're right. You should make me come." Drawing back he looked into the blue eyes and realized the apprehension and anxiousness were gonna, now there was nothing but the hunger. He jerked Gibbs forward by the wrists, then turned them around. Tony leaned back against the fridge. "On your knees."

Without hesitation, Gibbs dropped to his knees in front of Tony, watching as Tony rubbed his hard on through his jeans.

"Tell me you wanna suck my cock." Tony grunted as his cock strained against the zipper of his jeans.

"I wanna suck your cock." Gibbs moaned running his hands up Tony's thighs.

Tony shook his head and sighed. "I'm not convinced." He unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid his zipper down.

"Let me suck your dick." Gibbs growled his fingers clawing up the inside of Tony's thighs and brushing against his balls. "Make you come."

Taking out his cock, Tony stroked over its length, the head of his cock directly in front of Gibbs' mouth. "Better." Holding his cock still, Tony stared at Gibbs. "Lick it."

Instantly, Gibbs' tongue licked across the head tasting the precum already there. Then he was licking and sucking at the head of Tony's cock like a lollipop.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned overcome by Gibbs eagerness as he tried to get more of Tony's cock in his mouth. Tony smirked. "Guess you really do want my cock."

"Yes." Gibbs managed to moan between his assault.

Moving his hand further down his shaft, Tony's mouth fell open as Gibbs' took in the added length working over it and trying desperately to get more. With each pass over his cock, Gibbs' lips tried to force Tony's fingers away. Unconsciously, Tony let his hand fall away and Gibbs took the entire length deep down his throat. "Son of bitch!" Tony bellowed.

Bobbing over Tony's cock, Gibbs only thought was wanting more, wanting Tony to come, to taste his lovers release.

"Damn so fucking warm, so fucking good." Tony's body trembled overwhelmed by the feel of Gibbs mouth around his dick and something he wasn't sure he would feel. His one concern with all of this, with Gibbs giving him control, was that Gibbs wouldn't enjoy it. That Gibbs was only doing it to appease him, but that wasn't the case. Tony was barraged by Gibbs feelings of arousal, lust, yearning and desire to surrender.

Sensing Tony's release building, Gibbs massaged Tony's balls as his lips reached the base of the younger man's cock and sucked hard.

Tony gasped for breath unable to control the orgasm that hit him full force. He came, his cock twitching and pulsing, shooting come down Gibbs' throat. With a grunt, he knotted his fingers in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head as the older man greedily took every drop, then licked his cock clean. "You love my come." Tony panted running his fingers through Gibbs silver hair.

Slowly licking his way up Tony's dick, Gibbs sucked at the head for a moment before Tony's limp cock slipped from his lips. He looked up at Tony, still not rising from his knees.

Taking a deep breath, Tony tried to calm his breathing. "I want you in bed."

Standing up, Gibbs took Tony's hand leading him up the stairs. Standing beside the bed they removed each other's clothes and Gibbs climbed silently into the bed.

Reaching into the bedside stand, Tony pulled out the metal object and crawled up Gibbs prone body. He slipped the cuff around a rung in the headboard then stared down into blue eyes. Without a word, Gibbs raised his arms above his head and felt the cold metal snap around his wrists. Again, Tony was overcome by the complete trust Gibbs had in him.

"You." Tony sighed running his hands over Gibbs' chest. "Are amazing." Leaning down he captured Gibbs' mouth, his tongue crossing Gibbs' lips and tasting himself there. It only made Tony want more and he deepened the kiss until the need for air forced him to tear their lips apart.

"Tony." Gibbs keened his own need begging to be fulfilled.

Kissing over Gibbs' chest, then up his throat, Tony gazed down into the lust filled eyes. "You think you came hard earlier." Tony shook his head. "That's nothing to how hard I'm going to make you come now."

Gritting his teeth, Gibbs swallowed the growl that threatened to tear free from his lips.

"You can't even try to hide it anymore." Tony smirked hearing every one of Gibbs' cravings and feeling every emotional desire. Brushing his lips against Gibbs' ear, Tony moaned. "You wanted this...needed it." His fingers rubbed the hard nub of Gibbs left nipple.

"Yes."

"And I'm the only one that can give it to you."

"Yes." Gibbs growled.

"The only one you trust enough to give control."

_Yes._ The word was only a thought.

Tony tugged at Gibbs' nipple hearing the snarl of pleasure. "I'm going to give you exactly what you want." He dropped a kiss on Gibbs' shoulder, then suddenly bit down hard feeling Gibbs' body shudder under him. "Fine line isn't it." Tony sighed. "Between pleasure and pain."

"Tony I-"

Another bite this time on his chest just about his right nipple.

"Fuck!" Gibbs grunted thrusting his hips up

"Overwhelming." Tony drew back smirking down at Gibbs. "Do you know how free your mind becomes during that painfully pleasurable arousal?"

Gibbs swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Scrapping his fingers up the length of Gibbs' cock, Tony bit his lower lips turned on by the moan that rolled from deep inside Gibbs' chest. "Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up at the thought that went through Gibbs' mind.

"Tony!" Gibbs glared up at the younger man.

"You're the one thinking it." Tony's hand squeezed Gibbs' balls causing his cock to twitch and another thought to rush through his mind. "Now that I believe."

_Damn it!_ Gibbs mentally chastised himself for the endless array of sexual desires and wants that paraded through his mind. Tony's fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked hard. As much as he tried to control his thoughts it was futile and another sexual want filled his brain. He had never shared his deepest desires with anyone, but now there was no way for him to stop it.

"Ummm I like that." Tony groaned stroking faster over Gibbs' cock.

"Please." Gibbs begged thrusting hard into Tony's hard.

"Not yet." Tony shook his head as he reached the head of Gibbs' cock and let his hand slip away.

"Fuck!" Gibbs howled.

"Don't worry." Tony shrugged. "We'll get there." Reaching back over into the bedside stand, Tony brought out a small bottle of lube. He immediately heard the sharp intake of breath and the quick wave of concern, but it vanished almost as quickly as it started. Crushing their lips together, Tony devoured the man under him. Gibbs trust was unending and no had ever trusted him this much. Finally breaking the kiss, Tony drifted half way down Gibbs' body then pressed his knee between Gibbs' legs pushing them apart.

Willing, Gibbs spread his legs, the arousal and excitement overriding his body's natural trepidation. His heart thumped against his sternum when he heard the pop of the bottle lid and then Tony's finger pushing between his ass cheeks. He gasped as the cold lube was rubbed around the tight ring of muscles.

Tony's other hand raked over Gibbs hard cock, his thumb rubbing across the head. "So hard, so turned on your dripping with precum." He spread the precum over the head then stroked down over Gibbs' length using the precum as lube.

Tossing his head back Gibbs' hips rocked into Tony's touch. "God yes."

Working over Gibbs' cock, Tony gently slipped a finger inside the tight ring of muscled.

"Fuck!" Gibbs hissed as felt the slight sting and clamped his jaw closed.

Slowly Tony worked his finger in and out, opening Gibbs up as he continued to stroke his cock. "That's it." Tony moaned when Gibbs started to relax then tighten around his finger. "Feels good doesn't it?"

The only reply was a low groan as Gibbs felt the pleasure take over.

Unceremoniously, Tony added another finger, knowing exactly what his lover wanted. Gentle was not what Gibbs had in mind. He made a few deep thrusts and found what he was looking for. Gibbs' body shook when Tony's fingertips brushed against his prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Gibbs bellowed trying to force Tony deeper inside him. "Tony!" He never expected it to feel so good, to push him to the edge so quickly. Without even realizing what he was doing, he found himself thrusting down hard onto Tony's fingers, desperately wanting more.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers." Tony growled, his own cock now hard again. "Come for me."

Jerking against the cuffs like some chained animal, Gibbs 'body started to surrender, he finally exploded when Tony's fingers again pressed against his prostate. "TONY!" The name tore through the air as Gibbs came across his chest and squeezed Tony's fingers squeezed tightly inside him.

Tony never stopped, continuing to stroke Gibbs' cock and forcing Gibbs to ride the waves of aftershocks that coursed through his electrified body.

Gibbs eyes closed and his mouth fell open as another wave hit him. His world flashed white then his body melted down into the mattress.

As Gibbs' body started to relax, Tony gently removed his fingers and straddled Gibbs' hips. Dipping down, he pressed soft kisses across Gibbs' chest then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Shit!" Gibbs panted struggling to catch his breath, afraid his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, he focused on the face looking down at him. "Take these off." He said tugging at the cuffs.

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Tony please."

Another shake of his head. "I think I like you as a captive audience." Tony's hand brushed back and forth over his chest then his fingers rubbed over the head of his hard cock. "Fucking you like that made my dick hard and I need to come again."

"Let me." Gibbs pleaded, again struggling against the cuffs. "I wanna touch you."

"I wanna touch myself." Tony moaned as he started stroking his cock. "Feels good."

"Damn it Tony!" The entire bed shook as Gibbs yanked against the cuffs.

"Not as good as you sucking my cock earlier." Rocking over Gibbs' groin, Tony grinned when he felt the older man's cock start to harden under him. "Turns you on that much watching me jack off?"

"Yes." The word was barely more than a growl.

"How badly do you wanna touch me?" Tony sighed grinding his ass over the erection under him.

"Don't make me break the bed." Gibbs snarled.

Letting his hand fall from his cock, Tony reached into the nightstand and pulled out the key. He stared down at Gibbs. "Maybe just one hand free. If you promise to be good."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs nodded.

Unlocking one cuff, Tony quickly slapped the cuff around the rung before Gibbs could break free.

"All I need is one hand." Gibbs smirked grabbing Tony's hip with his free hand and bucking his hips up. With a twist, Gibbs dropped Tony down onto his back on the bed. His lips crushed down onto Tony's as his hand enveloped the younger man's cock and worked roughly over its length.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered as he ripped their lips apart, his hands clawing into Gibbs' back.

"I hate not being able to touch you." Gibbs grumbled before attacking Tony's throat nipping and licking the soft flesh. "Need to touch you."

"Harder." Tony pleaded. "Make me come."

Gibbs grip tightened and he worked harder over Tony's cock. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I love you...more than anything or anyone."

Throwing his head back, Tony screamed as he came, his body convulsing with the uncontrollable release. Gradually, Tony's body calmed and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stared up into the soft blue orbs. Smiling, he touched Gibbs' cheek. "I love you."

Gibbs turned kissing Tony's palm.

"Anything you want or need." Tony sighed. "I'll give it to you."

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"I just didn't know you wanted to give up control like that. I thought-" Tony chuckled. "You know what I thought."

"Yeah." Gibbs let out a long sigh. "Sometimes I need that, someone else being in control."

Tony nodded. "We all do."

"It just takes trust and I don't-"

"You trust easily." Tony smiled.

"But I trust you." Gibbs kiss Tony's forehead. "Completely."

"Good." A wide grinned spread across Tony's face. "Because you definitely gave me some ideas."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." Tony laughed. "You already want more."

"More of you." Gibbs nodded. "Always."

"Well shower and feed me." Tony licked his lips. "And I might let you have more."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled, surprised when he looked down and saw the serious expression on Tony's face. "What is it?"

"No one has ever trusted me." Tony sighed. "Or loved me like you do. It's-" _Overwhelming, amazing and scary._

"Why?" Gibbs asked mentally hearing the last part of the thought.

"Because it's a lot to lose."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "You're not going to lose it, I promise."

_I always fuck it up. _Tony thought the words unwilling to speak them.

_Not this time._ Gibbs stared at Tony. _I won't let you go. I need you as much as I love you._

Tony's eyes brightened with happiness as he chewed at his bottom lip. _I need you __too. You make me feel whole for the first time...ever._

Gibbs placed a tender kiss on Tony's soft lips. Truth was he felt the exact same way.


	18. Chapter 18

The continued beeping of his cell phone alarm finally drew Tony out of sleep and he reached over grabbing the phone and shutting off the annoying sound. He rolled over, surprised when his hand went out and touched the mattress. Gibbs was already up. Running his hands down his face, he climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats. Heading down the stairs, he smiled when he saw Gibbs sitting on the couch, cup of coffee in one hand, paper in the other.

"Morning." Gibbs said without taking his eyes off the paper.

"Morning." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Making his way back into the living room he dropped down on the couch next to Gibbs and stared at the man.

Sitting the coffee cup down, Gibbs folded the paper, took Tony's cup of coffee from him and stared back at Tony.

"Staring match?" Tony smirked. Then his eyes went wide as Gibbs grabbed him and tossed him down on the couch, warm lips kissing his neck. Laughing Tony's hands reached around and grabbed Gibbs' ass. "This would have been even better if you would have been in bed when I woke up."

"Needed coffee." Gibbs said placing one last kiss on Tony's neck and looking down at the younger man.

"You ready for this?" Tony asked.

"It's work, nothing's changed."

"Right." Tony nodded. "Except for the having to stay near each other and hearing each other's thoughts."

"We'll make it work."

"Yeah." Tony picked at a button on Gibbs' shirt.

"Tony, no one is going to make a big deal about you and I-" Tony went to interrupt but Gibbs amended his statement. "I'll deal with Abby."

Tony grinned. "Right."

"Is this still bothering you?" Gibbs brow furrowed. "You sorry you told them?"

"No." Tony shook his head and touched Gibbs' cheek.

Gibbs face suddenly softened. Sharing thoughts could give you a lot of answers without even asking a question and their connection ran deep. His lips found Tony's in a kiss that was meant to convey love and understanding, not fuel desire. When their lips parted, Gibbs sighed. "All that matters is how I feel, what I know about you, and about us."

Tony nodded.

"You think people aren't going to say things to you about me?" Gibbs wasn't exactly relationship material either. "Bastard, divorced three times, to scarred to actually love someone."

Tony shook his head. "I don't think that-"

"I know." Gibbs smiled. "And I know exactly how you feel so it doesn't matter what anyone else says."

Giving Gibbs a quick peck, Tony sighed. "Thank you. Just want you to be prepared. Several of my "dates" have come from the NCIS employee pool."

"I'm prepared." Gibbs grinned feeling Tony's worry fade.

"Then let me up so I can go get dressed."

Gibbs gaze leered down Tony's body. "Why would I want you to get dressed?"

"Because." Tony laughed. "The boss gets really angry when I'm later."

"Right." Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's bare chest stopping at the waist of his sweats. "Well the boss gets even more angry when he doesn't get some in the morning."

Putting his hands above his head, Tony rocked his hips upward and grinned. "I'm here to give you whatever you need...Boss."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you do not act pissy with me. It's not my fault!" Tony snipped as the two of them stepped into the elevator.<p>

"Yes it is." Gibbs barked as the elevator doors closed.

"No you started it." Folding his arms across his chest, Tony glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs stepped into Tony's personal space. "No I was playing, joking. You're the one the pulled out my cock and started jacking me off."

"I didn't see you complaining." Tony tried to hid a smirk but failed.

Gibbs' arm snaked around Tony's waist and he leaned in closer. "Like I would ever complain that the gorgeous man I love wants me."

That famous DiNozzo smile plastered itself across Tony's face. "Exactly!" He pushed Gibbs away. "So it's your fault."

The elevator doors opened to the bullpen and Tony stepped out before Gibbs could respond.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, then put on his Boss face as he stepped out of the elevator.

Tony walked into the bullpen about to make a big show of being back when he realized the only one in the bullpen was McGee. "Are you in time out or something McGeek? Where is everyone?"

"Nice to see you too Tony." McGee rolled his eyes.

"McGee?" Gibbs said the name as a question.

"Vance is in MTAC with Harkon and Ziva. Abby's in the lab with the evidence."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, evidence. With a quick nod to Tony, they both headed up the stairs to MTAC. Walking into MTAC not a single head turned. Director Vance was snapping at a familiar face on the screen, the assistant director of the CIA. Ziva was on the phone with someone yelling in Hebrew and Harkon was sitting eyes glued to a file.

"I want that file here now!" Vance ordered. "Along with all the files of all his associates."

"That's going to take-"

"Did I stutter?" Vance snapped. "I want them NOW! And if anything is missing or there is one line of redaction I will go so far above your head you'll be lucky if they let you work in the file room."

The assistant director's jaw clenched but a second later he nodded. Vance ran his hand across his throat and the screen went black. He turned to Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, welcome back."

"Thanks." Tony nodded.

"Gibbs." Vance said turning his attention to the older agent.

Nodding his reply, Gibbs glanced around the room at the other people then back to Vance.

Vance nodded at the controller and a picture popped up on the screen. "Efim Parshikov, Doctor Parshikov. He was smuggled onto the ship with the three other men from Tel Aviv."

"Russian?" Gibbs glared at the picture.

"How did we get this?" Tony asked.

"Crewman that smuggled all of them in gave us a sketch."

"What else did he give us?" Gibbs wanted more, wanted to know where the hell this guy was.

"Not much about Parshikov but what we already had in his file." Vance's gaze met Gibbs. "Former KGB, a neurosurgeon. Worked on the Russian version of the Remote Neural Monitor during the cold war."

Gibbs cocked his head. "I've done a few things to piss off the Russians."

Vance's eyebrow went up. "I remember."

"Where is he now?" Gibbs again stared at the picture on the screen trying to focus.

"Don't know." Vance folded his arms across his chest. "FBI and CIA are sending over everything they have on him. Every agency is working on finding him."

Gibbs nodded. "And if he's already gone? Anyone know where he might have went?"

"CIA says France. Supposedly he's been there the last two years, in hiding." Vance shook his head. "Of course the French government denies having any clue he was there."

Gibbs shrugged. "Ran a couple OPS in France, pissed off some people there too."

"Is there any country you haven't pissed off?" Tony snickered. The playfulness faded when Gibbs gave him a quick glare. "Right."

"Director. Agent Fornell is requesting access."

"Let him in." Vance answered.

Making his way towards the others, Fornell shook his head. "I haven't seen this much inter-agency cooperation since...well never." Sitting a box down in one of the chairs, Fornell tipped his head towards Tony and Gibbs then spoke to the director. "This is it. Doctor Parshikov isn't high on the FBI list, more of a spook thing."

"Anything you have could help." Harkon finally spoke grabbing the box. "My team and I will start going over all this."

Vance gave a quick nod and Harkon headed out of MTAC.

"Do we have any idea what Parshikov or the other's ties to Tel Aviv are?" Gibbs forced himself to try and put the pieces together. "Why spend two weeks in Tel Aviv before kidnapping us?"

"No idea." Vance sighed. "We can't find a record of any of them entering Tel Aviv."

Gibbs stole another look at the picture on the screen then looked at Vance.

"What?"

"Tel Aviv was a ruse." Gibbs paused trying to shake the random thoughts from his mind. "Someone wanted us to think Eli was involved to throw us off track."

Vance's eyes narrowed. "Spend some time in Tel Aviv, bribe a crewmen, tell him you spent two weeks there. They knew we'd find him."

Tony watched Gibbs, confused by all the random thoughts filtering through the older man's mind

"And they knew Eli is the first person we'd suspect." Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "Whoever did this knows Tony and I both have a past with Eli, knew it would make sense to finger him for all this."

"We cleared almost all the personal names on the lists from you and Agent DiNozzo."

Finally having closed her phone Ziva handed Gibbs and Tony a stack of stapled papers. "We have one to clear on Tony's and three to clear on yours Gibbs."

Tony skimmed through the names on the paper pausing momentarily when he saw the name Jeanne Benoit. Next to her name read, _working California hospital, engaged, no current__ ties to her father's past business or family. _Engaged. Tony read the statement then shook the thought from his mind. Continuing down he saw the one name with nothing next to it. "Andy Pallon was living in Greece last I heard."

Vance's eyes met Ziva's.

"I'll check it out." Ziva said as she headed out of MTAC.

Giving his own list a quick look, Gibbs shook his head. "No idea about the three you're still looking for."

"So this is still personal, but it involves both of you."

Gibbs gave a slight tip of his head and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine." Gibbs snipped.

Drawing his head back, Tony ignored Gibbs snap and turned back to Vance. "That's a short list. Only a couple people outside of Mossad and NCIS knew about all of my issues with Eli. Even fewer knew about Ari and-" He stopped and glanced between Gibbs and Vance.

"Someone in the alphabet group?"

It still didn't seem to fit, at least to Gibbs. The information was still to personal for someone within an agency to know. He looked at Tony. "Did you tell anyone in your personal life about any of your history or mine with Eli?"

Tony gazed at the floor a moment then back up at Gibbs. "Paula."

Gibbs jaw clenched as an uncontrollable jealousy took over. Paula Cassidy.

"But I just told her Eli thought Ziva and I were sleeping together nothing more." Tony paused. "And nothing about you and Eli."

Vance turned and stared at Gibbs.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs snapped. "The only person I talked to about Eli is you, Ziva and Eli."

Taking a deep breath, Vance didn't want to consider the possibility but he had to.

"Ziva wouldn't do this." Gibbs glared at Vance. "And she has no motive."

"Ari's not enough of a motive?" Vance didn't like the thought anymore than Gibbs did. "And Rivkin."

The memory of Ziva's outburst in Israel flashed through Tony's mind. She was definitely pissed off, pointed a gun at his chest, but never once did he think she's actually pull the trigger.

Gibbs shook his head. "It's not Ziva."

"She wouldn't." Tony added. Even though he was still angry at her over learning about Ari, she wouldn't do this to either of them.

Letting out a long breath, Vance changed the subject. "You do not talk to the witness and you are support only on this case. I'm I clear?"

Tony nodded.

Vance and Tony both turned to Gibbs who was staring off at some point behind Vance.

"Gibbs." Vance repeated. "Am I clear."

"Fine." Gibbs gave a quick nod not sure what he was even answering.

"I don't want anything or anyone screwing this up when we find who did this." Vance gave them the familiar director stare. "Work on coming up with some names tied to both of you."

"One name comes to mind." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Trent Kort."

"He's already on the top of my list and being checked on." Vance practically growled. Kort didn't have any friends in NCIS.

"Doctor Parshikov?" Gibbs asked with annoyance in his voice. He needed to get out of here.

"When I know more you will."

Without another word, Gibbs turned and walked out of MCAT. Fornell waiting for Gibbs to take a few steps before following.

Tony laughed to himself knowing full well Fornell was going to corner Gibbs and bombard him with questions.

"What is it?" Tony wasn't as good as Gibbs at reading the Director, but Vance definitely had something he wanted to say.

"You two?" Vance sighed,

"We're good."

"I want both of you out of here on time for that doctor's appointment."

Tony chuckled as he turned to leave. "Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>The elevator doors closed behind the two men. Normally, Gibbs would have taken the stairs to the bullpen but he knew Fornell had something to say. The elevator started and stopped.<p>

"What is it?" Gibbs sighed.

"You okay?" Fornell asked honest concern in his voice.

Gibbs nodded. "Fine."

"Just fine?" Fornell's eyebrow went up.

"Yeah."

Leaning back against the elevator wall, Fornell folded his arms across his chest. "Implant, emotions, sharing? Not something you do well."

"Yeah."

"So you two okay?"

Another nod.

"Come on Jethro." Fornell shook his head.

Gibbs leaned back against the wall beside the elevator panel. "We're good."

"How good?" Fornell smirked. "Good as in we're managing not to kill each other or good as in we're ripping each other's clothes off and screwing in every room in the place?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me did you or didn't you?" Fornell smirked.

Gibbs gave a shrug.

"Bout damn time." Fornell grinned knowing what the shrug meant. "You two been dancing around this way too long."

Gibbs smiled without realizing it.

"Oh." Fornell snickered shaking his head. "That good?" There was only one reason Gibbs would smile like that.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs let out a deep breath. He hadn't had or wanted sex this much in, well a very long time.

Fornell's eyebrows went up. "Damn it. You want him right now."

Gibbs let out a groan as he ran his hands down his face. "I want him all the time."

"It's part of the whole new relationship." Fornell laughed. "Adrenaline rush, hormones rage, wanting each other anytime anywhere that you can find the time." Seeing the serious expression on Gibbs' face, Fornell paused, the lightheartedness fading and concern creeping in. "The implant?"

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "It's completely different."

"Bad or good different?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure." Gibbs dropped his head back against the wall. "It's intense." He glanced at Fornell. "There's nowhere to hide."

Fornell suddenly realized just how intense it must be. Gibbs never talked about emotions this much, at least not sober. "Do you really want to keep hiding?"

Gibbs found himself shaking his head without even thinking about it.

"You love him." It was said as a statement not a question.

A nod.

"That's not a bad thing Jethro." Fornell grinned.

"No, it's not." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "But you can't get someone out of your head, when they are actually in your head."

"I can't even imagine."

"Like right now." Gibbs chuckled. "Tony wants a breakfast burrito."

"Is it making you hungry?"

"Kinda." Gibbs snickered. "And he's thinking about having sex in the men's room and the interrogation viewing room."

"Really?" Fornell laughed. "Would have thought the elevator."

"Believe me, he thinks about that a lot too."

"All those thoughts from someone else, has to get confusing."

"At first." Gibbs paused. "Not anymore."

"So what, being blasted with all of DiNotzo's sexual desires causing a problem?"

"Yes."

Fornell's hands dropped away from his chest. "If you're walking around with a hard on I don't wanna-"

"Jesus Tobias that's not the problem." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What? Then trying to figure out whether to start in the men's room and end in interrogation or vice versa?" Fornell chortled.

"Tobias!" Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Maybe Fornell wasn't the one to discuss this with.

"Are you kidding me?" Fornell's mouth dropped open as it hit him what the problem was. "Seriously, that's what's bothering you?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Jethro come on." Fornell shook his head. "I understand the whole keeping personal slash professional separation but you kinda crossed that line the minute you started tapping your senior field agent."

Flipping the on switch, the elevator lurched and started moving.

"Okay!" Fornell snapped, reaching over and flipping the emergency stop again. "I get it, this bothers you but why, because you don't wanna have sex at work?"

"No, it's not-" Gibbs stopped realizing he'd already admitted it.

"OH!" Fornell rubbed his hands together and smirked. "You already had sex at work. Where?"

When Gibbs didn't respond, Fornell started listing off places. "MTAC, broom closet, stairwell, your desk...Vance's desk?"

"The parking garage." Gibbs barked. "Happy?"

"Really?" Fornell scrunched up his face. "Parking garage? Where you in the car?"

Gibbs gave Fornell a glare.

"Okay." Fornell held up his hands in surrender. "But if sex at work isn't the problem then what is?"

"I can't focus." Gibbs snapped and started pacing. "The whole time in MTAC, it was like I had to fight to pay attention to anything other than-"

"Your own um, need is bad enough but multiply that by two and-"

"The connection's been strong, but now today, it's even stronger, almost unmanageable."

"Something happen to make it stronger?"

"No, I mean-" Gibbs stopped pacing as the memory of last night flashed through his mind. "Damn it."

"Care to share?"

"No." Flipping the elevator back on Gibbs shook his head. Evidently he gave up more than just sexual control last night.

* * *

><p>The elevator opened and Gibbs bolted out heading towards the bullpen. "What exactly is Abby working on McGee?" He asked ignoring Tony and Ziva standing in front of the plasma.<p>

McGee glanced at Fornell who leaned against the wall by his desk, then answered his boss. "Um, CGIS found a set of unknown prints where the men were hiding on the boat and a passport."

"Whose passport?"

"It was partially burned, no picture, no prints, only part of a name."

"Country?" Gibbs barked.

McGee jumped. "Unknown, only a small portion of a page inside had any information."

Clenching his jaw, he walked through the bullpen and slammed open the door to the steps. He needed coffee and fresh air. He didn't care about the headache and nausea, he just needed to get away.

McGee looked at Tony and Ziva. "Is it just me or is he-"

"It's not just you." Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared at Fornell.

"Don't look at me I had nothing to do with it." Fornell tipped his chin towards Tony. "You're the one with the implant. Don't you know what he's feeling and thinking?"

All three people suddenly stared at Tony.

"Yeah, but it's...it's weird right now." It was beyond weird actually just this arbitrary rush of random thoughts coupled with intense frustration and annoyance. They were coming so quickly that it was hard for Tony to hold on to any one thought. It was as if all the barriers were suddenly gonna and everything was hitting him all at once.


	19. Chapter 19

First off, thank you everyone for your patience. Knee deep in the theory class of my PhD and it's kicking my butt and keeping me busy. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and again thank you for all your support and patience. Love ya all!

**#####################################**

Half of his cup of coffee already gone, Gibbs walked back towards the office, his mind still a jumble of thoughts. His pace suddenly slowed then he stopped sensing the person behind him. "I'm okay."

"Normally I would agree." Tony stepped up beside Gibbs. "You being annoyed and short tempered isn't anything unusual."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"It's the rest that has me worried."

"Just a little unfocused."

"I get that, believe me." Tony paused. "Wanna explain why?"

"You don't already know?" Gibbs felt the connection so strong he didn't even need Tony to answer. "I can't explain all the random thoughts you're getting."

"It's like I'm getting everything at once and it's really hard to filter through any one thought."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Wow, okay I got that thought." Tony grinned.

Groaning, Gibbs dropped his head back, of course that one sexual thought would get through.

Grabbing Gibbs' arm, Tony pulled the older man towards a more secluded spot between two buildings. "Is it the implant?"

"Probably." Gibbs shook his head. "Something's different. The connections stronger, deeper and-"

Tony waited. "And what?"

"All the walls are gone and I can't get them back up."

Hearing the uneasiness in Gibbs' voice, Tony touched Gibbs' arm. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Gibbs sighed and instantly heard Tony's thought. "It's not that I don't want you to know, its, it's just, being completely open to you is making it harder and harder to focus on anything...but you."

"Maybe it's just the environmental change. I mean we've been alone together for the past what week almost. We only had each other to focus on." They had no manual or comparison to understand what the implants did to each other. Still, Tony knew how many walls Gibbs originally had up; he'd mentally slammed into them countless times.

"Yeah, maybe." Gibbs wanted to believe that, because he had never been this unfocused, like he was just going to lose control at any minute.

"Maybe we should just go home, talk to the doctor about this today when we go."

"No." Gibbs said trying not to snap. He took a deep breath. "I'm good."

"And the whole, um, overpowering sexual hunger you're radiating." Tony had felt the sexual thirst back in MTAC, but now it was even more overwhelming. "I know you're passionate but this is extreme even for you."

Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Yeah. Working on getting that under control." Blue eyes locked on green. "Although it would help if you could keep your own sexual desire in check."

"Um, okay." Tony looked a little puzzled.

"Dealing with my own need is hard enough." Gibbs barked. "You adding to it only makes it worse."

"Right." Turn off his sexual thoughts and desires, like Tony had ever been good at that.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry!" Tony winced. "It's like when someone tells you not to do something you instantly want to do it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Telling Tony not to think about sex was like telling a starving man not to think about food. "Tony I need you to stay focused, because I can't."

Tony nodded repeatedly. "Trying." Another random thought reached Tony, one that actually stayed for more than a brief moment. He shook his head. "You think this is because you gave up control last night?"

_Damn__it__._Gibbs mentally chastised himself for letting the thought through.

"Gibbs, seriously. You give up sexual control, once, and suddenly you're some crazy sex maniac."

"This isn't just about sex!" Gibbs growled through clenched teeth, although the sexual appetite seemed to be a large part of it. "It's-" Another growl as he struggled to explain how he was feeling.

"It's like the thoughts and emotions aren't enough." Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Like you can't get close enough, can't feel enough, you want everything, every little piece of that person; you wanna crawl inside the other person and just stay there."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Yeah."

"I've felt that way for days." Staring at the ground at his feet, Tony sighed. "But then I'd hit another wall inside you and it was like it slapped me out of it. Then it would start again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question was a whisper.

Tony shrugged. "I knew you'd open up when you were ready. Trying to make you do it wouldn't have worked."

Putting a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs forced the green eyes to meet his. "You should have told me."

Tony nodded.

"But then why aren't you as, unfocused as I am right now?"

"I don't know." Tony didn't understand it any more than Gibbs. "But maybe that's why I'm having such a hard time making sense of all your random thoughts."

Gibbs cocked his head slightly, or maybe Tony was still hiding something. He searched through Tony's mind for any barrier, any corner of his mind that was still walled off to him. Nothing, Tony was completely open.

"I don't have anything to hide from you." Tony glared at Gibbs for even thinking it.

Gibbs could hear the annoyance in Tony's tone of voice. "I'm just trying to figure it out."

"We still have no idea everything the implants are capable of or how they might make us feel."

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Tony paused. "We could just tell Vance we need to go."

"No." Gibbs snapped. "I'm not giving in to this."

"You'll tell me if it gets worse?"

Gibbs nodded.

"We'll tell the doctor about all this today."

Another nod.

Both of their cellphones beeped at the same time. Tony grabbed his first and looked at the text message, then at Gibbs. "911 from McGee."

* * *

><p>"McGee." Gibbs barked as he and Tony barreled into the bullpen.<p>

"Regis Cuvelier, a close associate of Parshikov, took his private jet to France three day ago from a small private airport in Virginia."

"Passengers?" Gibbs asked.

"Two. Harkon and his team are on the way over to the airport now."

"Abby?"

"Um," McGee looked at Gibbs. "Pass port was American and she found out the last entry was to France."

"What else?" Gibbs barked. McGee wouldn't send a 911 for just that.

"I hacked into the airport security." McGee cleared his throat.

"Show me." Turning to the plasma a still image appear. Three men two of them in profile.

"The man on the left is Regis Cuvelier, on the right-"

"Parshikov." The man's face was already ingrained in Gibbs' brain. "The man in the middle with his back to us?"

"We don't know."

Gibbs glared over at McGee.

"He never shows his face to the camera."

"He knew where the cameras were." Tony said standing shoulder to shoulder with Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"And he's the only one that doesn't come back."

Tony and Gibbs both turned and looked at McGee.

"Parshikov goes to France, but comes back." McGee paused. "The man in the middle is the only one that doesn't make the return flight."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why would Parshikov come back?"

"He's arrogant, egotistical." Gibbs stared at the plasma. "Thinks he won't get caught or doesn't care if he does."

"And the man in the middle is the one behind all of this." Tony focused on the back of the head of the unknown man.

"Makes sense." Gibbs took a deep breath as his focus started to fade again. He suddenly headed out of the bullpen and up the stairs then towards Vance's office.

Tony watched as he disappeared. "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p>Throwing open the door to Vance's office, Gibbs growled. "Someone knows who this guy is Leon."<p>

Vance leaned back in his chair. "I agree."

"I want him, now."

"And I'm trying my best to get him." Vance sighed. "But whoever does know him isn't talking."

"Leon I need-"

"You need to let Harkon's team and your people handle it." Vance's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me shut you out of this case."

Heading towards the door, Gibbs spoke just loud enough for Vance to hear. "That's not gonna happen." Hurrying down the steps, he bypassed the bullpen and ended up slamming open the door to the bathroom. Clutching at the edge of the sink, he glanced up at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder to keep it together; everything was spinning out of control. The anger over the case surged and the sexual desire blazed. Turning on the water, he splashed it over his face the cold water doing nothing to cool the fever of his emotions. Grabbing a paper towel he dried his face and told himself he could hold it together until the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Day had faded into night and back into the dim shimmer of dawn. Information on top of information had started to pile up, but not the information they needed. They had dusted the plane for prints, found Parshikov, Cuvelier and a third set of unknowns. No matches anywhere. Parshikov and Cuvelier were still in the wind. And they were still no closer to identifying the other man.<p>

Harkon's team was still out following leads; McGee was down with Abby going over airport security video again. Ziva was asleep at her desk, her mouth slightly open. Tony had his feet on his desk, leaning back in the chair snoring softly.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk staring at the picture of Parshikov, Cuvelier and the man everyone believed to be responsible for all this, but he'd stopped thinking about the picture twenty minutes ago. Instead his emotions had taken over and he was thinking about relieving his frustration by any means possible. Leaning back in the chair, he rubbed his hands down his face and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing, his body was tense and even though he was mentally exhausted his adrenaline was pumping refusing to let him sleep.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs groaned as he was suddenly assaulted by Tony's dream. Even when Tony was asleep Gibbs couldn't get any relief from the other man's thoughts. What was worse was Tony was having a sex dream._Just__fucking__great__!_Gibbs thought to himself as the image filled his mind.

_They __were __in __some __dark __room__, __Tony __naked__, __on __his __knees__, __hands __tied __behind __his __back __as __he __sucked __on __Gibbs __hard __cock__. __Gibbs __was __completely __dressed __his __cock __hanging __from __his __unzipped __pants__. __Just __as __Gibbs __was __about __to __come__, __Tony __pulled __completely __off __his __cock__._

_"__Fuck __me__." __Tony __begged__. "__Please__."_

_"__Why __should __I __give __you __the __pleasure __of __me __fucking __you__?" __Gibbs __growled __grabbing __Tony __by __the __hair __and __jerking __his __head __back__._

_"__The __pleasure __is __not __for __me__." __Tony __sighed__. "__I __want __to __please __you__, __make __you __come __in __my __ass__."_

_Gibbs __smirked__. "__I __do __love __to __come __in __that sweet __ass __of __yours__."_

Pushing his chair away from the desk, Gibbs jumped up and tore out of the bullpen and down the hall. A few seconds later, Tony jerked awake his feet falling from the desk as the surge of Gibbs emotions roused him from the dream. "Shit." Tony sighed. Keeping your sexual thoughts in check was hard enough awake, but he had no control when he was asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he took off down the hall after Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Pulled by the flood of emotions emanating from his lover, Tony didn't need to see where Gibbs had gone to find him. Opening the door to the conference room, he stepped inside closing the door behind him. Gibbs was standing facing the windows, the blinds closed.<p>

"Leave." Gibbs grumbled.

"Gibbs we can-"

"Tony." Clenching his fists at his side, Gibbs tried to keep his voice steady. "Leave...please."

"No."

Gibbs heard the click of the door locking and his fists tightened further, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything besides the other man in the room. That was impossible. Tony's thoughts and emotions washed over him in waves. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs inhaled the strong scent of the other man...almond and spice mixed with Tony's natural musk. It was intoxicating and arousing.

"You can't go on like this."

The calm and soothing voice grew closer with each word. Gibbs loved the way the words reflected Tony's worry and concern yet were laced with a hint of sexual need.

"Tony no." Gibbs said teeth clenched.

"You're angry, aroused and frustrated." Tony moistened his suddenly dry lips. "You need something."

Gibbs shook his head, knowing full well what he needed and what Tony was offering. "NO!"

"Jethro." The name was a whisper on Tony's lips.

"Not here." Gibbs took another deep breath filling his senses with everything Tony.

Without a word, Tony said everything he wanted to say. Instantly, he felt the hand grab the back of his neck and jerk him forward. His heart stopped as Gibbs' eyes opened and stared deep into his own.

Descending towards Tony, Gibbs snarled as he sniffed up the side of Tony's neck.

Tony moaned as Gibbs' breath floated across his ear.

"I can smell how much you want it." Gibbs growled then bit Tony's earlobe. "You reek of wanton desire."

"And I can feel how excruciating it is for you." Tony's eyes fluttered closed. "All of it."

Gibbs' hand on Tony's neck tightened. "And you think fucking you here in the conference room is gonna make it all better?"

"No." Tony pressed his body against Gibbs moaning as he felt the older man's hard cock against his own. "But I think it will help."

"And just who do you think it will help?" Gibbs drew back. "Me or you?"

"Both." Tony's green eyes locked with steely blue and then bliss as Gibbs crushed their lips together with brutal force.

The kiss was savage as Gibbs nibbled, sucked and bit at Tony's lips angrily and passionately. It seemed to last for hours, Tony's lips raw and swollen from the assault. As they broke apart, Gibbs grabbed Tony's face with both hands. The blue eyes almost black with desire and rage.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Gibbs hissed.

"You won't." Tony sighed. He stared at Gibbs as the older man contemplated his next move. In an instant, Tony was spun around and his back thrust against the edge of the table. Gibbs' hands violently tore his pants open and shoved them down. Sloughing off his shoes, Tony then used his feet to shimmy his pants the rest of the way off. Once his pants hit the floor, he was picked up and hurled down onto the table, his back made contact with the wood with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. As he struggled to catch his breath, Gibbs grabbed his legs, jerked him down until his ass reached the edge of the table and then pushed his knee's up.

Gibbs' hands claw up Tony's chest and he grabbed the middle of Tony's shirt, ripping it open causing Tony to take a sharp breath. As Gibbs was about to descended on Tony, the younger man threw his head back exposing more of his throat surrendering.

Tony's body arched as the teeth dug into the tender flesh of his throat kindling an overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain to course through his body. A bite below his Adam's apple, his shoulder and below his ear. Then the all too familiar sound of the rustling of fabric and a zipper being opened.

Pushing his pants down to expose his hard cock, Gibbs rubbed his finger through the precum spreading it over the head. With one hand on his cock, the other pushed Tony's legs further apart and he lunged inside the tight ring of muscles.

Tony gasped as he felt the sting of Gibbs' cock entering him, his muscles tightening around the intrusion. Clawing at Gibbs shoulder with one hand and clutching at the outer edge of the table with the other, Tony struggled to catch his breath again. It didn't happen; instead Gibbs buried his cock all the way inside. Tony's mouth dropped open as his fingertips bit deeper into Gibbs' shoulder and he whimpered.

Already panting, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Whimper and whine all you want. It means nothing when all you're thinking about is me fucking you like a jack hammer." Gibbs' hands latched onto Tony's waist as he pulled almost out then slammed back in again.

"Fuck yes!" Tony groaned the arousal winning out over the pain.

Completely surrendering to the primal need, Gibbs attacked Tony with brutal force, plunging into Tony over and over, pulling him into each forward thrust. It went on and on, Gibbs need unrelenting in its intensity. Staring down at Tony, Gibbs reveled in the sight. Tony's eyes were closed, his head thrown back in ecstasy; the only sign of the initial pain was Tony's fingers still clawing into Gibbs' shoulder.

Slowly, Tony's eyes fluttered open and he stared back into the steel blue eye.

Gibbs smirked as buried his cock inside Tony letting a hand scratch up the younger man's torso, around his neck and then knot in the hair on the back of Tony's head. He leaned forward. "You love when I take what I want."

Tightening his muscles around Gibbs' cock, Tony nodded.

"You love when I fuck that tight ass of yours."

Another nod.

"Say it." Gibbs snarled.

"I love when you fuck me." Tony sighed breathlessly.

Wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, Gibbs yanked the younger man up, crushing their upper bodies together as he again started pounding into his lover.

Tony's arms circled around Gibbs' chest, clinging to the man for support as the table rocked under him.

_Mine_ Gibbs mentally snarled. _Always_

_Always _Tony answered. His eyes closed as he reveled in the demanding and possessive way Gibbs continued to take him. It went on and on until Tony felt his body start to tremble and his head fell against Gibbs' shoulder. Although time was never something Tony considered when they made love, it suddenly felt like they had been here for hours. Gibbs had always had stamina but this was something superhuman.

The inability to focus, the anger and frustration that had plagued Gibbs' mind all day now had a single point of convergence and Tony was taking the brunt of everything. It was brutal and rough, and at one moment a part of Gibbs was about to stop, but once he felt Tony relishing in the pleasurable pain of it all, there was no way to stop. His hand raked up Tony's back and grabbed the back of his head snapping it back. Slowly Tony's eyes opened and gazed into glazed over blue. _I__can__'__t__stop__._

_Then __don__'__t__. _As soon as the words formed in Tony's mind, Gibbs pulled his cock from his lover, Tony let out a low groan at the loss. Tony was hauled up, then spun around and flung face down onto the table.

Gibbs braced one hand on Tony's back then spit in the other and rubbed it over his cock before stabbing back into the younger man.

Tony let out a grunt as his ass was again filled with Gibbs' cock. His fingers clawed at the finished surface of the table unable to gain any hold as he was thrust forward repeatedly.

He really couldn't stop. Gibbs had never felt such a deluge of adrenaline that just kept surging and surging. It somehow sustained him, keeping his cock hard and him on the edge unable to give in.

Panting uncontrollable, Tony tried to speak but couldn't, he'd never experienced anything like this. It was terrifying and exhilarating; suddenly the two of them were like one person, body and mind woven together experiencing everything in unison. No barriers existed.

Instinctively, Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock stroking hard and fast. He knew exactly what it was going to take, what Tony wanted and needed to give in.

_Come __for __me__._Tony heard the words and his body convulsed as he came. He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the scream, tasting blood as the world flash white then black. Tony had no idea how long he was out, but when he came to Gibbs was still fucking his limp body. Groaning, he involuntarily bore down on Gibbs' cock causing the older man to speed up.

Gibbs' entire body started to shudder from the tension in his muscles, his cock ached, and his chest tightened. Pounding into Tony a few more times, he finally sank his cock into Tony and came, clenching his jaw shut to prevent himself from crying out. Still, he howled through it the sound grumbling through his body before he collapsed down onto the younger man.


	20. Chapter 20

First off thank you everyone for being so understand about this taking so long. In a few weeks I will have a three weeks free to write anytime I want. Can't wait!

Enjoy everyone and again, thank you, thank you, for all your support!

**##########**

With a towel wrapped around his waist, Gibbs walked out of the bathroom and dropped down onto the bed closing his eyes. They had quietly slipped out of the conference room, then the building and came home. For what seemed like hours the two of them stood under the shower as the water rained over them, Tony wrapped protectively in his arms. Gibbs could feel the weariness in the younger man and the soreness. Finally, with a kiss to Tony's forehead, Gibbs shuffled Tony under the water, told him to let the water relax the muscles, then climbed out. Now he was laying here, one arm under his head, the other across his stomach as he tried to focus.

Gibbs felt the bed shift and the warmth of the body beside him.

"I'm okay just a little-."

"You can stop telling me that." Gibbs sighed his eyes still closed.

"Then stop worrying." Tony snapped.

Easier said than done. Gibbs thought as the aggression, the sexual craving raged again.

Tony's eyes skimmed down Gibbs' body seeing the bulge tenting the towel around Gibbs' waist. He had felt the simmering need when they were in the shower, but now it had reached a new fevered pitch.

Gibbs felt his heart race as Tony's thoughts and emotions bombarded him, mixing with his own. His eye opened slowly meeting the green eyes staring down at him. Gibbs' hand gently cupped Tony's cheek, his thumb brushing across Tony's lips. Then like a bolt of lightning, Gibbs' hand tightened and jerked Tony forward. His eyes narrowed, black with hunger as he stared at the younger man. "I'm not sure which turns me on more." Gibbs sighed. "Your fear that I'm going to take you again harder than I did in the conference room...or the fact part of you actually wants me to take you again."

Swallowing the fear, Tony's body shivered. He knew he would let Gibbs make love to him again, knew there would be no stopping the older man if that is what he truly wanted. Still, Tony realized his body wasn't ready for another round of rough animalistic sex.

Leaning in, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's ear. "You're right to be afraid." Gibbs took a heavy breath. "Because I want nothing more than to fuck you through the mattress right now."

Tony let out a whimper as his body trembled with desire and fear.

Gibbs let go of Tony and dropped back down onto the bed closing his eyes as he struggled to control the urges inside him. He couldn't let this happen again...he had seen all the marks on Tony's body when they were in the shower. The bite marks on Tony's neck and throat were purple and welted, there were bruised fingertip marks on his hips from Gibbs harsh grip and scratch marks on the younger man's chest.

Felling the fingertips feathering up his thigh and under the towel, Gibbs' hips involuntarily thrust upward.

Tony let his fingers run over the length of Gibbs hard cock and heard the low growl escape the older man's lips.

"I won't do this again." Gibbs groaned as Tony opened the towel and wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock.

"You don't have to do anything." Tony crawled between Gibbs' legs licking up the underside of Gibbs' cock. "I'll do it all." Flicking his tongue across the head of Gibbs' cock, Tony tasted the thick precum.

"Fuck." Gibbs snarled clutching at the rungs in the head board.

"No." Tony sighed. "Sucking your cock is more what I had in mind. Closing his lips around the head of Gibbs' dick, Tony gently sucked then let his lips slide down the length of his shaft.

Throwing his head back, Gibbs growled through clenched teeth as the need took over and he gave in, fixed on the sensation of Tony now bobbing over his cock. As much as Gibbs loved fucking Tony, a blow job from the man was just as good. Tony was great, not just great, amazing and it was even more so because Tony loved doing it. Gibbs' knuckles turned white as he struggled to keep his hands on the rungs and off of Tony.

Tony was just as lost in the sensation as Gibbs, he loved sucking Gibbs cock, and loved the sounds the older man made. But he knew Gibbs was holding back, trying to fight the aggressive nature that still plagued him. Tony's hand clawed up Gibbs' chest, finding Gibbs left nipple and pinching hard.

"Tony!" Gibbs moaned, his body arching into the painfully erotic touch. His right hand left the head board and his fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head, jerking the younger man up and off his cock.

Licking his lips, Tony looked up at Gibbs, hearing the thought from his lover, Gibbs let go and Tony crawled up Gibbs' body bringing them face to face. "That's really what you want?"

Without a word, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together devouring the younger man with all the desire within him. It was raw and angry and when he finally pulled back he growled angrily. "Fuck me."

Tony hesitated, staring down at Gibbs as if the man had just asked him to put a bullet in his head.

Reaching over, Gibbs grabbed the lube from the night stand, popped the lid and squeezed some into his hand, then stroked Tony's cock rubbing the lube over its length.

"Jethro." Tony moaned trying to think rationally about what was about to happen. "I need to-"

"You need to fuck me." Gibbs barked jerking Tony's cock roughly. "Now."

Again, there was hesitation, not because Tony didn't want to but because this seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's neck and in his gruff boss voice howled. "Do it. Fuck me."

Those words, in that tone, Tony's mind instantly gave in. Taking a hold of his cock, Tony pressed the head against the virgin ring of muscles and slowly pressed forward. He stopped as the head slipped inside and he heard the long hiss rip from Gibbs' lips.

Tossing his head back, Gibbs roared. "All of it."

"I don't want to hur-."

Another growl as Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips, jerked the man forward, impaling himself on Tony's cock. Gibbs felt the sting of pain through his whole body as his passage was stretched to accept Tony's girth. His fingertips dug into Tony's hips deepening the bruises already there.

"Oh fuck!" Tony screamed dropping forward, one hand on Gibbs' chest, the other on the bed. He fought to catch his breath as the desire to come tore through his body. It was so tight, so warm, squeezing every inch of his cock. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and tried to refocus. Tony had never fucked a man, it never crossed his mind. Gibbs was the only man he had ever been with and he never saw Gibbs as the bottom type. But this...felt amazing. He pulled back, almost out then slowly slid in again feeling his cock hugged tighter with each movement forward.

"Faster!" Gibbs ordered even as the pain continued.

All rational thought gone, Tony gave in slamming into Gibbs, starting a hard deep pace of plunging into the man.

Gibbs' hands mauled their way up Tony's back as he grunted and groaned with each forward thrust. This wasn't like him, but he needed this right now. Needed Tony, needed the pain, it was the only thing that brought the focus back, brought his control back. "Harder."

Putting a hand on either side of Gibbs' chest, Tony lunged full forced into his lover, bottoming out then pulling back and ramming back in. "So fucking good." Tony keened.

The pain started to subside and Gibbs' hips rocked into every downward thrust. He wanted more, needed more, craved more.

Tony kissed his way across Gibbs' shoulder and neck, then nipped at Gibbs' earlobe. "You want the pain."

"Yes."

With that Tony's teeth sank into Gibbs' neck, feeling the rapid pulse of Gibbs' jugular again his lips.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs bellowed as his hands yanked Tony's hips forward driving the cock deeper inside him. Tony pulled himself free of Gibbs' grasp and dropped down on his side behind Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned at the sudden lose, but Tony pushed his lover onto his side and circled an arm around his waist jerking Gibbs' back up against his chest.

Poking his cock between Gibbs' ass cheeks, Tony finally found the spot again and shoved his cock back into the older man. Then his hand drifted down and enveloped Gibbs throbbing cock.

"Tony."

Licking up Gibbs' neck, Tony's lips pressed against Gibbs' ear. "I wanna feel your ass milk my cock as you come for me." Thrusting upward, Tony's cock found Gibbs' prostate.

Gibbs mouth fell open but didn't make a sound as the surge of pleasure coursed through him and his body shook.

"Like that?" Tony snarled as his hand tightened around Gibbs' cock stroking hard and fast. "Like my cock in your ass while I jack you off?"

Without speaking Gibbs growled _yes._

Drawing his cock back slightly, Tony again slammed against Gibbs sweet spot. A second later Tony heard the ear piercing animalist roar and felt Gibbs come running down his hand. "Son of a bitch!" Tony screamed as Gibbs' muscles constricted gripping his cock like a vice.

Instinctively, Gibbs squeezed his muscles tighter hearing a string of expletives fall from Tony's lips.

"So good." Tony groaned as he rocked his cock inside Gibbs. "So fucking good."

Another contraction of his muscles and Gibbs felt the warm rush of fluid fill him as Tony came deep inside him.

Tony gasped for air, his lungs refusing to function as Gibbs drew every last drop of come from his cock. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Gibbs' eyes suddenly shot open and he looked at the bedside table. "Shit." Then he realized the bed next to him was empty and the shower was running. He looked down realizing Tony must have cleaned him up before falling asleep, still a shower would feel good. Climbing out of bed he silently made his way into the bathroom and slipped into the shower.

Tony was standing with his hands against the wall in front of him, his head bent down letting the water cascade down his back. Gibbs' arms circled around Tony's waist and he placed a kiss on the man's shoulder.

"Hey." Tony sighed leaning back and settling into the welcomed embrace.

"Hey yourself." Gibbs said with another kiss to Tony's shoulder.

There was a moment of silence, then a whisper from Tony. "You okay?"

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "Fine."

Tony forced a nod.

"Are we gonna do this again?" Gibbs sighed, the rolls now reversed from earlier when he was consumed with concern for Tony.

"I called Vance, let him know we wouldn't be back in."

Gibbs answer with a kiss to Tony's neck

"They'll call if they find anything." Tony's voice was strong and commanding. "And we have a doctor's appointment at two-thirty."

It took a moment but Gibbs answered. "Okay."

Tony's eyebrow went up, he'd expected a fight on both counts. He turned in Gibbs arms staring into the steel blue eyes.

"We can't go on like this."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's cheek. "As much as you might like to."

Pulling back, Tony looked at Gibbs, eyes wide and saw the crooked smirk on Gibbs' lips. Tony grinned. "I don't know. I kinda like rough sex Gibbs."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs smacked Tony's ass playfully. "This isn't just rough sex, something's-" He didn't finish the sentence the smirk fading from his lips.

"I know." Tony's hand brushed Gibbs' cheek. "Something's going on."

"Something's changed." Gibbs paused. "The implant has to be effecting me somehow."

Another nod as Tony's fingers brushed across the soft hairs on the base of Gibbs' neck, his eyes down case.

Slipping a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs brought the green eyes to meet his blue. "I needed you, it wasn't just the implant."

Tony searched the blue eyes as if he didn't already know what Gibbs was thinking and feeling.

"So stop with the thought that, it was the implant making me do everything." Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's in a brief kiss, then whispered in his ear. "I love you and it would have happened with or without the implant."

Tony drew back and looked at Gibbs with a slight smile. Even though Gibbs had been thinking it, Tony needed to hear the words. He laughed as another thought from Gibbs ran through his mind. "Don't worry." Tony grinned. "As much as I liked it, I like you topping more."

"Yeah you do enjoy the whole bossy attitude don't you?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony chewed at his lower lip and nodded. His cock hardening at the mere thought.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as he felt Tony's hard on pressed against him. The sexual thoughts and images that rushed through Tony's mind, washed over into Gibbs. Each image more graphic than the first and each image causing his cock to stir. Eyes closing, Gibbs' hands drifted down and cupped Tony's ass. "You can't think things like that and expect me to behave."

"Who said I wanted you to behave." Tony said as his lips grazed up Gibbs' neck.

"Tone." Gibbs whispered as his hands massaged Tony's ass.

Tony smiled to himself at the affectionate name. "Please."

Letting Tony go, Gibbs reached back and turned the water off, then stepped out of the shower and dried off, before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Tony quickly dried off and walked into the bedroom to find Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand wrapped around his dick stroking it slowly. Making his way towards the bed, Tony stopped in front of Gibbs and waited.

"On your knees." Gibbs ordered, smirking to himself when Tony obeyed instantly. His hand gently caressed Tony's cheek. "Always so eager."

Letting his hands drop to Gibbs' knees, Tony pushed them apart and moved in closer.

"You were disappointed you didn't get to suck my cock and drink my come weren't you?"

Tony nodded, his hands traveling up and down Gibbs' thighs.

"Guess we better rectify that." Gibbs smiled then grabbed the back of Tony's head and pushed Tony's mouth against the head of his cock. "Open that sweet mouth of yours." Gibbs growled then shoved the head of his cock in as Tony's mouth opened. "Make me come."

Tony didn't need to be told twice as he bounced up and down over Gibbs' dick.

With a groan, Gibbs put his hands on the mattress and leaned back watching Tony greedily suck his cock. "Such a good cock sucker."

Doing everything possible to prove that, Tony feed on Gibbs' dick like a starving man, using all the secrets that he knew Gibbs loved. The slight raking of his teeth across the underside of Gibbs' cock, the gently flick of his tongue across the head, the deep hollowing of his cheeks as he took every inch of the shaft.

"You give head almost as good as you take cock in that tight ass." Gibbs groaned nudging his hips up with each downward motion of Tony's head. Something was definitely different. He had always had stamina and recovered fairly quickly, but three times in a matter of hours was extreme, even for him. If it was because of the implant, Gibbs wouldn't complain. It was the aggression and frustration that concern him, the anger and dominance it brought out in him that seemed to focus itself on Tony. "I think you can take it even deeper."

Putting a hand on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs pushed Tony down over his shaft until he felt Tony's chin against his balls. "That's it." Gibbs grunted thrusting even further down Tony's throat. "Oh fuck yes." He yanked Tony up then shoved him down again fucking Tony's mouth brutally, giving the younger man barely enough time to catch his breath before each slam back down onto his cock.

Even with the force of it all and having no control, Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock.

"That's right." Gibbs growled as the release started to build. "You love it, love me fucking your mouth."

Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' thighs feeling the muscles tighten under his touch and knowing Gibbs was about to come.

Gibbs' body started to shake as the come started to rise. "Drink every last drop." Gibbs howled as he came. "Every last drop like the come sucker you are." Releasing his hold on Tony's head, Gibbs fell back onto the bed as his cock twitched in Tony's throat.

Tony did exactly as Gibbs asked, drinking every last drop then licking his lover's cock clean. He let Gibbs flaccid cock slip from his lips and kissed his way up Gibbs prone body.

Sensing Tony above him, Gibbs rose up slightly, capturing Tony's lips, tasting himself there. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs gazed up at Tony. "You drive me crazy...insane." He shook his head. "Like no one ever has." In one quick movement, Gibbs tossed Tony down onto the bed, now staring down into the sparkling green eyes. "Do you wanna come for me?"

Biting at his lower lip, Tony nodded.

Rubbing his thumb across the head of Tony's cock, Gibbs then brought his thumb to his lips and licked the thick precum away.

Licking his lips, Tony stared up at Gibbs.

Again, Gibbs ran his thumb across Tony's cock head, this time bringing his thumb to Tony's mouth. Greedily, Tony sucked Gibbs' thumb between his lips, making Gibbs moan, as he continues to suck on the digit even after it was clean.

"You are such a bad, bad boy." Gibbs smirked scratching his fingertips over Tony's aching cock.

"And you love it." Tony sighed

"Oh I do."

Sliding his hand between then, Tony rubbed his own cock. "Do you want me to jack off for you, come all over myself thinking about all the nasty things I want you to do to me." Tony started stroking his dick desperately wanting to come. "Feels so good."

Gibbs pulled Tony's hand away, replacing it with his own. "You're so close already."

"Yes." Tony panted clutching at Gibbs' back. "Make me come."

Faster, Gibbs' hand worked over Tony's length. "That's it come for me."

Throwing his head back, Tony screamed as he came, his fingers digging into the flesh of Gibbs' back. Melting into the mattress, Tony tried to catch his breath, then he felt the lips against his ear.

"Every naughty nasty thing you thought of, I will do to you." Gibbs sighed. "No matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>Slipping his sweat shirt back on, Gibbs sat down in the chair next to the exam table. He's had a conversation with the doctor, trying to explain what was going on, difficult since he hated talking about personal issues. Two hours later, he'd been scanned, given an EEG and given more vials of blood than he thought possible. Now all he could do was wait and talk to the doctor. A few doors down Tony had just been through the same thing. Running his hands down his face, Gibbs felt the frustration and sexual arousal building again. He heard the soft tapping at the door and then Tony peeked his head in.<p>

"Hey." Tony forced a smile.

"Hey."

Stepping inside, Tony paused just inside the door. "Um, figured it might be easier if the doctor just talked to us both at once."

Gibbs nodded. Didn't matter anyway, nothing was secret between them anymore.

Picking up the chair beside the door, Tony placed it next to Gibbs' and sat down.

"Agent Gibbs." Doctor Mahw paused when he saw the two men sitting there. "Agent DiNozzo."

"Doc." Gibbs nodded glancing at the file the doctor held, then looking at the serious expression on the man's face. "What is it?" He didn't need to read the doctor's thoughts to know something was going on and it wasn't good. Doctor Mahw seemed about to ask him if they could talk in private. "Doc, we can hear each other's thoughts. Doesn't matter if we hear it from you."

"Right." Doctor Mahw nodded, then took a deep breath."The implant is affecting your hypothalamus and amygdala." The doctor paused. "Which is why you're having the increased libido and aggression."

Rubbing his forehead Gibbs sighed.

"But we can give you medication that should help...control it."

"_Should?_" Gibbs asked.

"We can't be sure how the implant will react to the medication."

"Why isn't Tony having this same effect from the implant?"

"Because only his amygdala is showing increased stimulation and only in a small section." Glancing at both men, the doctor chose his words carefully. From the beginning, he had the sense something more than friendship existed between the men and after his conversation with both of them, he had little doubts. He took a deep breath. "It's as if each of you have had the opposite part of the amygdala stimulation."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"You." The doctor looked at Gibbs. "Have had the hypothalamus and amygdala stimulated to increase sex desire and aggressiveness, an aggressiveness that not only seeks aggressive sexual satisfaction but a stronger level of control during and after that sexual satisfaction."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Great like he wasn't a control freak before now it was only going to be worse.

"But I'm not experiencing any of that." Tony looked confused.

"Because only a small part of your amygdala is effect."

"What part?" Tony asked a slight look of fear in his eyes.

The doctor cleared his throat. "The part that increases sexual desire but decreases aggressiveness."

Tony laughed. "Great so I'm becoming a sex crazed submissive!" Running his hands through his hair, Tony groaned.

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly?" Tony snapped.

"There is a difference with only the amygdala being effect and not the hypothalamus. You aren't experiencing any real affects until you're in the situation."

Both men looked at the doctor with a confused expression.

"In Agent Gibbs the Hypothalamus is keeping his body temperature raised, increasing his susceptibility to olfactory stimuli, like pheromones, and keeping his autonomic nervous system in a heightened state" The doctor looked at Tony. "You aren't experiencing that so until you are put in a situation, for example someone making a sexual advance, then the amygdala responses by increasing the sexual desire but decreasing your aggressive response. Making you more..." Again the doctor searched for an appropriate word. "amendable."

"Which is a nice word for submissive!" Tony barked at the doctor.

"Docile."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh like that's better!"

"Tony." Gibbs touched the man's arm hoping to calm him.

"Don't Tony me!" Jumping up, Tony glared at Gibbs. "You get to be all aggressive, tossing me around like a rag doll while I just lay there and take it."

Doctor Mahw's eyes widened slightly as his earlier thought was confirmed.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. So much for keeping their personal life personal.

"The fight or flight response has not be inhibited, you're not going to just um, lay there and take it."

It was Gibbs turn to roll his eyes at the doctor's use of Tony's words.

"You may be more passive, but not submissive, unless that was already your nature." Doctor Mahw saw the look from Tony. "The implants enhance characteristic, it doesn't create them. The implant won't make you do anything you wouldn't normally do."

Gibbs eyebrow went up and he hid a smirk as Tony glared at him.

"Don't even!" Tony pointed his finger at Gibbs. _If you say one word I will punch you so hard-_ Tony's thought was interrupted by Gibbs.

_You've always liked me being in control, being the aggressor._

_Bastard._ Tony balked. That might be the truth but he didn't exactly want some implant playing on that.

Doctor Mahw watched the two men realizing some mental conversation or argument was taking place.

Feeling the eyes on him, Gibbs glanced over at Doctor Mahw, ignoring the continued threats from Tony.

"The medication, are there side effects?" Gibbs asked.

"Minor, if you have them. Trouble sleeping and loss of appetite. However," Doctor Mahw held up his hand. "If you experience anything unusual I want you to stop taking it and call me immediately. As I said before we have no idea how the medication will work with the implant."

"Fine." Gibbs nodded.

"What about me?"

"Um." Doctor Mahw looked at Tony. "Medications would only cause the same problem we are seeing in Agent Gibbs since the medication would affect both the amygdala and the hypothalamus "

"Great." Tony threw up his hands. "Just great."

"Everything else looks the same, scans, the EEG's, blood work." Doctor Mahw stated before another argument started. "So take a moment if you need and I'll have the prescription at the nurses' station for you."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded as the Doctor slipped out the door. Turning his attention back to Tony, the younger man had his arms folded across his chest. "Tony it's not that bad."

"Not that bad." Tony chuckled annoyed. "I can't even-"

"Jesus Tony it's not like your some submissive slave I'm holding in some dungeon." Gibbs balked.

Tony's eyes narrowed.

Steel blue narrowed as well. "Afraid I'm taking advantage of you? That you're doing things you wouldn't do if you weren't so passive because of the implant?"

"That's not what I meant!" Tony sighed some of the harshness leaving his stare.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs paused as he heard Tony's thoughts.

How could he not think certain things were happening because of the implant.

Gibbs shook his head. "You still think I let you fuck me last night because of the implant."

"I just-"

"You just what?" Gibbs grumbled. "You can hear my thoughts, know how I feel. Hell the doctor even said the implant doesn't create characteristics, it only enhances what is there. It's not making us do anything."

"So it didn't make you fuck me in the conference room?"

"No it didn't." The anger in Gibbs voice growing with each word as he grabbed Tony's arm jerking the man forward. "You made me want to fuck you in the conference room!" Gibbs' eyes skimmed up and down Tony's body. "Wanting you is not caused by the implant, it only makes me want you more."

Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest. "I'm sor-"

Gibbs slowly shook his head stopping the apology. "Anything I do to you or let you do to me, is because I want it to happen. Understood?"

Tony nodded.

Gibbs' eyes again leered over Tony's body. "Passive or not, you never have and never will just lay there and take it." Gibbs took a deep breath. "And if I thought for one moment I was taking advantage of you or making you do things you wouldn't willingly do...I'd end it and walk away. Implant or not." Letting go of Tony, Gibbs opened the door and took a step out, then paused and looked at Tony. "I'll pick up the script and meet you at the car." He tossed the keys to Tony and walked away.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator, Tony made his way to the car, climbed into the passenger side, starting the engine from there. As the engine turned over, the car roared to life and Tony felt the cool air from the air conditioner blow across his face.<p>

"We didn't have the air on." As he said it Tony's eyes went wide and he grabbed for the door handle as his vision started to blur. He pushed open the door and fell out of the car onto the hard floor of the parking garage, as his eyes started to close he saw the feet from under the car running towards him. His last thought was please let it be Gibbs.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony's eyes started to flutter open and he realized he was surrounded by people and fear set in. He tried to sit up and was immediately shoved back down.

"Relax." A man's voice echoed in Tony's ears.

"Where am I?" Tony asked through the haze again struggling to get up.

"The hospital."

His eyes closed, then slowly opened, doctors and nurses, that was who he was surrounded by, but was it a real hospital or some crazy I've been kidnapped hospital.

"Just lay back and relax."

Tony didn't want to relax he wanted to get up and get out of here. His body refused to cooperate, his eyes started to close and he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You had us followed!" Gibbs yelled at Vance, completely ignoring the group of agents standing around them.<p>

"No I had protection looking out for you." Vance barked back. "And it was the right call."

Stepping into Vance's personal space, Gibbs glared at his boss. "You're right call almost got an agent killed." When Gibbs walked out of the elevator and saw a man dragging Tony away from the car, his immediate reaction was shoot first ask questions later.

"I had to use agents you didn't know." Vance glared back.

"And that almost got your agent killed." Gibbs snapped.

"No, your hot headedness almost killed my agent."

Not backing down, Gibbs eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I only shot him in the shoulder."

Vance's nostrils flared. "Guess I am, because I'd hate to have to investigate you on a murder charge."

Gibbs shook his head. "Evidently your agents are asleep on the job if someone managed to sabotage the car air conditioning again."

Vance clenched his jaw. Gibbs was right and he wanted to know how the hell that happened. He glanced at the agent next to him. "I want a statement from Agent Rivera as soon as he's able and have Agent Klempt in my office in an hour." The two agents that had been assigned to Gibbs and DiNozzo had some explaining to do.

"Yes, sir." The agent nodded disappearing.

Turning to agent Harkon, Vance barked orders. "Agents twenty-four seven, at the house, around the car, hell outside the door when they take a piss."

"Yeah because your protection detail worked great so far." Gibbs chuckled annoyed. "And I can piss without protection."

"Just like you can get into a car without protection."

Steel blue eyes glared at Vance. "Believe me I won't take that for granted again."

Ziva walked through the group of agents and approached Gibbs and the director. "Abby called. It is the same chemical compound that was used before."

Gibbs and Vance exchanged glances

"The agents checked Gibbs car, it was not tampered with."

Gibbs shook his head.

Vance's brow furrowed. "What?"

"No one knew about this appoint except Tony, you and I." Gibbs sighed. "You tell anyone?"

"No." Vance shook his head. "Agent Rivera was outside the house, but he couldn't have know where you were going ahead of time."

"And he wouldn't have known whose car we were taking until we got in it. Only Tony and I knew that." They'd spent ten minutes arguing about which car to take and who was driving. Gibbs looked at Ziva. "Parking garage security tapes?"

Ziva shook her head. "Camera's on levels four and six went out late last night, they still have not gotten them working.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he cocked his head. "Where's Tony's phone?" He asked Vance.

Vance walked up to the nurses' station. "Agent DiNozzo's effects."

A nurse handed Vance a small bag with Tony's phone, wallet and watch.

Grabbing the bag from Vance, Gibbs tore it open, pulled his knife out of his pocket and cracked open the phone. He wasn't surprised when he carefully lifted the small bug from the phone with the tip of his knife.

Ziva pulled an evidence bag from her pocket and held it open to Gibbs and he dropped the bug in.

"All of your electronic devices and both of your homes were checked for bugs the day after we found you and discovered the implants." Vance reminded Gibbs.

Using the knife, Gibbs cracked open his own cell phone, finding nothing. He looked at Vance. "This isn't about me."

Vance turned towards Agent Harkon. "Gibbs and DiNozzo's places, check them top to bottom, everything, I don't care how long it takes."

"I'll see to it personally." Harkon said before gathering his team.

"This changes things." Vance paused. "We assumed this was about you."

"They've been watching him a long time, they know his habits."

Vance's brow furrow with a puzzled look.

"In the parking garage, Tony always parks on level four or six."

"So do they just want him, or both of you?"

"This may have started with Tony, but they did this to both of us for a reason." Gibbs shook his head. "They had to believe we would both get in the car at the same time."

"You're both a target."

"Personal revenge or experiment, they need to see this through." Gibbs knew the outcome of either option meant getting rid of the evidence and anyone involved. He and Tony were both. "They're gonna try again, soon."

"Then let's be ready for them." Vance pulled down on his jacket.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're not gonna like what I have planned."

"Do I ever?" Vance snickered.

"As long as you understand that going into it." Gibbs said as he walked towards Tony's room.

"Always do."

* * *

><p>The group of people around Tony had dissipated and only a nurse remained. She smiled as Gibbs walked in. "I'll get his release papers and you can take him home."<p>

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"He's gonna be restless."

"Totally wired." Tony groaned.

"We gave him Naloxone to counteract the drugs in his system." The nurse grinned. "Unfortunately it has that effect.

"Yeah." Gibbs approached the bed as the nurse walked out.

"They want us back." Tony's green eyes locked on Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"They've been watching us?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Tony realized only three people knew about this appointment.

"Your phone was bugged."

Tony sat up his eyes wide. "My phone?"

"Only your phone." Gibbs sighed. "And your car."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tony bit his lower lip. "So this is about me?"

"Have a feeling it started out about you and now it's about us."

Tony blew out a long breath as he dropped back down on the bed. "Great."

"It's not your fault." Gibbs knew the words would ring hollow.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Let it go." Gibbs said boss tone in place. "Right now, we go home and you rest."

Smiling to himself, Tony felt the concern in Gibbs' words. "Okay."

Leaning down, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's forehead.

The worry and love behind the kiss caused Tony's eyes to close, his hand coming up to gently touch Gibbs' check. Their foreheads resting against each other, Tony opened his eyes gazing into steel blue.

_No one is taking you from me_. Gibbs sighed. _I'll __cuff myself to you if that's what it takes to keep you safe._

Tony pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows. "Kinda like that idea."

"I mean it." Gibbs glared at Tony. The man always made jokes when he was stressed.

The playfulness left Tony's face. "I know."

"You don't go anywhere without me."

"Okay."

Pointing a finger at Tony's chest, Gibbs continued to glare. "You wake up in the middle of the night and have to piss, you wake me."

"I get it. Nowhere without you."

"This guy wants us both, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't settle for taking us separately."

"Jethro stop." Tony took Gibbs' face in his hands daring the blue eyes to look away. "Your plan will work and nothing's going to happen to either of us."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled to himself. No need to explain the plan to Tony, sometimes reading each other's minds can save a lot of time.

"Take me home."

* * *

><p>Tony flopped down on the couch, stretching out his full length. "I feel exhausted, but wired at the same time."<p>

Patting Tony's hip, the younger man slid over and Gibbs sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Did they clear the house?"

Gibbs nodded, then winked an pointed at a picture frame on the fireplace mantel, then at a wooden boat on the book case and finally at the lamp behind Tony's head on the end table.

"Vance knows you have a plan, just not what it is?"

"Yeah."

Tony smirked. "He's not gonna like it."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow when I tell him."

Tony ran his hands down his face. "I've been racking my brain trying to think of anyone with this kind of vendetta against me. I mean a couple names come to mind, but having the ability to pull this off-"

"The teams still working on it with Harkon's people."

"Agent Rivera?"

"He'll be fine, through and through."

"I prayed it was you running to the car." Tony whispered remembering the fear.

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to have been the one to reach Tony first, instead he arrived a few minutes after Rivera.

"As much as I hate Vance for having us followed." Tony paused. "Probably saved my life."

"Yeah." Gibbs wouldn't argue that point.

Tony grinned. "So how many agents are outside?"

"Six that I know of." Gibbs hated knowing his house was being watched, but at the moment it was necessary.

"Abby get anything from the bug in my phone?"

"No." Gibbs said, but nodded.

"We can't catch a break." Tony played along, his eyes going wide as Gibbs told him without a word what Abby found.

"Eventually he'll screw up, we'll catch him."

"Did you take that medication the doctor gave you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek, the genuine concern creeping in to their game.

Tony's eyes glanced down at Gibbs' crotch, then back up. "Evidently it's working." Tony sounded disappointed.

"You need to rest."

"You heard the nurse." Tony's hand crawled up Gibbs' thigh. "I'm gonna be restless, the medication."

Standing up, Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled the man to his feet. "You should shower."

"We should shower." Tony smiled. "You said I couldn't go anywhere without you."

"And you're actually listening to me for once?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded taking Gibbs' hand and leading him upstairs, through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Touching the hem of Gibbs' sweat shirt, Tony watched as Gibbs lifted his arms and let the shirt be removed. Then he unbuckled Gibbs' belt, unbuttoned the jeans, then Tony felt his wrists grabbed and held in place.

Gibbs shook his head and unzipped his pants letting them drop to the floor. He removed Tony's shirt, then as he went to unbutton Tony's jeans he stopped and looked at the younger man. _You aren't suppose to be enjoying this._

_Why not?_ Tony shoved Gibbs' hands away and removed his own pants his hard cock springing free. _Just because it's part of a plan doesn't mean I can't enjoy you touching me. _Tony leered down Gibbs' body._ And enjoy your naked body._

_This isn't part of the plan, this is just making sure whomever is listening thinks we are going about our day._

_I am going about my day. _Tony grinned. _I'm trying to seduce the man I love._

Gibbs glared at Tony reaching around and turned on the water. "Get in the shower."

"Yes sir." Tony grinned, stepping behind the curtain.

When Gibbs stepped in a moment later, Tony's eyes were already closed as the water rained down over his back. Tony was still sore from the sex, the incident early, probably both. Picking up the soap and wash cloth, Gibbs nodded at Tony to turn around, without objection, Tony obeyed. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him and sighed as the warm wash cloth feathered over his back, then gently messaged the tense muscles.

Tony let some of the worry and tension fade away as Gibbs' hands worked down to the small of his back, then rubbed over each ass cheek.

Gibbs chuckled to himself as he listened to the soft whimpers and sighs of delight coming from Tony. Even after the day they had, Tony was easily aroused. Gibbs let his lips brush against Tony's ear, whispering to the younger man, not because he needed to but because he knew Tony loved it. "You can't even control yourself for one night?"

Tony smiled and turned around. "No."

_Try._ Gibbs sighed wrapping his arms around Tony and tugging him close. _Please__._ Gibbs needed Tony to try and stay focused.

_Maybe you should have taken the medication._ Tony knew Gibbs had lied early, again said to make whoever was listening believe the implant was still having the negative effects on him. _It's easier to fake being aroused than to fake not being aroused._

_Believe me if I could have taken the pills, I would have._ Gibbs couldn't risk taking the pills and them having a negative effect on him or the implant. _So stop provoking me!_

Tony chewed at his bottom lip. _Sorry._ He tried desperately to keep his thoughts on the plan and not on anything sexual.

Letting go of Tony, Gibbs took a deep breath. "Out."

* * *

><p>"You see anyone suspicious while you were on protection detail?" Vance asked Agent Klempt.<p>

"No sir."

Vance clenched his jaw. "So someone got passed you and sabotaged a car, without you even seeing a thing." He walked around the desk standing in front of the agent.

"Sir, I had eyes on the house and the car the whole time. Up till when Agent Rivera took over at 1400 hours, which turned out to be half an hour before Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo left for the hospital." Agent Klempt stood tall defending himself. "If someone got to the cars it was after I left."

"Director Vance." Vance's assistance's voice echoed through the room.

"Yes."

"Agent Rivera and Agent Harkon are here."

"Send them in."

The two agents entered the room, Agent Rivera's arm in a sling.

"My report sir." Agent Rivera held out a file to the Director.

Snatching the file, Vance quickly skimmed through the report, then glanced up at Rivera. "You didn't see anyone?"

"No sir. I relieved Agent Klempt and about fifteen minutes later Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo left in Agent DiNozzo's car, I followed."

"Did you see anything, anyone in the parking garage?"

Rivera shook his head. "No sir, not until Agent DiNozzo returned to the car."

"And you stayed in the car the whole time Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo were in the hospital?"

"Yes sir, per your request. I followed the car, but did not follow them inside."

Vance nodded. His orders to the agents had been to follow Gibbs and DiNozzo to locations only.

Dropping the report onto his desk, Vance yelled. "Someone dropped the ball and I wanna know who!"

The three agents jumped.

"How long did you wait in the car, until DiNozzo came out?"

Agent Rivera shrugged. "About an hour."

Vance and Klempt exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Agent DiNozzo was in the hospital for over three hours."

Rivera's eyes widened. "No sir. I remember looking at the clock on the car radio and it was a little after three thirty."

Reaching over and pushing a button on his phone, Vance's voice bellowed through the room. "Get me McGee and David. I need agent Rivera's car in the evidence locker NOW!" Turning back to Rivera, Vance continued talking. "You have blood work done at the hospital?"

"Yes sir." Rivera nodded.

McGee and David hurried into the Director's office.

"Director?" McGee asked.

"I have reason to believe Rivera was drugged, that's how someone was able to get to the car." Vance looked directly at McGee. "Rivera said when Tony got in the car it was three thirty on the car radio, someone changed the clock. Car's on its way to evidence lock up."

"On it." McGee nodded heading out the door.

"Take Rivera and head back over to the hospital. We need a complete work up, looking for the same drugs that were used on Gibbs and DiNozzo."

Ziva nodded then smiled at Rivera. "Agent Rivera."

"I'll work with Agent McGee, see if we can find anything in Rivera's car." Harkon turned to leave.

"No."

Harkon paused and turned back around.

Director Vance leaned back against the desk. "I need you on another matter."

"Of course" Harkon nodded.

"I need you to coordinate with the protection detail at Agent Gibbs." Vance paused. "There's a link set up in Conference room one. Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo are being picked up tomorrow morning and brought to NCIS for a briefing. I don't want a repeat of today."

"Understood." Harkon nodded.

"Ms. Scioto and Agent Dorneget are preparing a car for tomorrow and you're the driver."

"GPS, cameras, the works?" Harkon assumed that's what Vance meant by preparing the car.

"No. Unmarked vehicle, no GPS, not even government plates." Vance explained.

"It's risky."

"Ms. Scioto and Agent Dorneget only know they are preparing the car for a transport, nothing more."

"The fewer people who know, the better."

Vance nodded. "All of this stays between you and I, understood?"

"Absolutely."

"The protection detail knows a car will be arriving tomorrow morning sometime, I want you to make sure they are ready for anything, should there be a problem."

Harkon straightened up speaking confidently. "There won't be."

"Good." Vance walked around his desk and sat down. "If you need anything else, let me know."

* * *

><p>Slipping under the covers, Tony laid on his side and let out a deep sigh as his body settled into the soft support the mattress offered.<p>

"Finally starting to feel tired?" Gibbs asks slipping into bed and laying on his back, trying to keep some distance between himself and Tony. The effects of the implant still causing surges of need and desire through him.

"Sorta."

Gibbs could hear the sadness and worry in Tony's voice. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he pushed down the growing sexual need and tried to focus on being there for Tony. Rolling onto his side, he spooned against Tony's back, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and pulling him deep into the embrace.

"I've never felt safer than I do in your arms." Tony whispered, needing Gibbs to actually verbally hear the words.

Gibbs warm lips brushed against his neck.

"What I said at the hospital, it was stupid and-"

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs' words whispered over Tony's ear. "This-" Dropping a kiss on Tony's neck, he gently tugged Tony closer. "Is what matters and nothing's going to change that."

"What if Vance doesn't okay the plan?" Tony asked.

"He will."

"Pretending to ditch the protection detail, setting ourselves up to be kidnapped." Tony sighed. They wanted whomever was listening to know there was a plan and exactly what it was.

"It's the best way."

"It will look like we ditched the protection to have some kinky sexual escapade at my apartment."

"Um hum." Gibbs murmured rolling his eyes, then offered more information to their unknown listener. "Harkon's team will be in place, back up teams, surveillance, it will work."

Pivoting in Gibbs' arms, Tony peered into the soft blue eyes in the moonlight. "Promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks with this plan." The conversation might be part of the plan, but Tony's fear was real.

"I won't." Gibbs promised, realizing the conversation was now personal.

_I mean it Jethro_. Tony's fingers brushed against Gibbs' cheek.

_I won't. _The thought was said with conviction. Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's back. _I want you safe, this is the way to do it._

_I want us both safe._ Tony's fingertips tickled the hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck as his lips gently brushed against Gibbs, his tongue slipping between them and exploring Gibbs' mouth.

"Tony." Gibbs hissed breaking the kiss. _Don't._

Tony let his body tumble back onto the bed, bringing Gibbs with him. Looking up at the man he loved, Tony's hands grazed up Gibbs' back feeling the muscles contract under his touch.

Gibbs' back arched thrusting his hard cock down against Tony's causing both men to moan.

Clawing at Gibbs' ribs, Tony jerked the older man down hard, his breath whispering across Gibbs' ear. "Please!"

Closing his eyes, a battle waged inside Gibbs. He told himself to fight, to not give in to the primal urge being intensified by the implant. The situation, someone listening...

Mind racing, Tony's thoughts flashed from the events of the day, to sexual images of himself and Gibbs, and terrifying endings to the plan. Both of them dead, his own lifeless body with blood pooled around it...and the most horrifying, Gibbs lifeless body riddled with bullets.

Gibbs' eyes shot opened and gazed down at Tony as the visions cascaded from Tony's mind to his own.

"Jethro." The whispered name conveyed the overwhelming emotions Tony was struggling with. The guilt, fear, anger, the love, the sexual desire and the devastating need to feel the closeness of the man that was his boss, best friend and lover.

Pressing his lips to Tony's forehead, Gibbs' slipped his knee between Tony's legs nudging them apart. Tony needed this and Gibbs couldn't deny Tony anything.

Spreading his legs wider, Tony's hand slowly stroked over Gibbs' cock, loving the feel of the weight in his hand and the way Gibbs clenched his jaw stifling a moan. His thumb rubbed across the head, spreading the precum over it.

Battling the frenzied need rising inside him, Gibbs suppressed the aggressive hunger, letting Tony gently guide his cock against the awaiting passage. Slowly, Gibbs let the head of his cock slip through the ring of muscles then paused.

Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek, their eyes locked, as little by little, the length of Gibbs' cock filled him. It was so gradually, that Tony felt every inch and it made his whole body trembled.

Taking Tony's hands, Gibbs entwined their fingers and slid their joined hands above Tony's head. Burying his face against Tony's neck, Gibbs' hips rose and fell in a slow rhythmic motion, savoring the feel of the warmth around his cock and the way Tony rocked to match his movements. "God I love you...so much." Gibbs murmured words fluttered across Tony's ear.

Crushing their hands together, Tony whimpered as the steady pleasure caused his body to burn and his mind to completely unravel. His legs wrapped around Gibbs, heels digging into his hips.

Gibbs let out a muffled grunt as his dick was embedded deeper inside Tony, his balls thrust against Tony's ass. "Tony." Gibbs growled, shifting he drew back changing the angle then sinking back in, his cock grazing Tony's prostate.

"Oh God." Tony hummed as his dick twitched between them.

Panting uncontrollable, Gibbs' licked at Tony's sweat covered neck. _I can't hold back much longer._

Bucking his hips up, Tony groaned. _I'm yours...take me_. He sighed breathlessly. _Anyway you need me._

With a bestial roar, Gibbs ripped their hands apart and shoved Tony's legs up against his chest, then lunged full force into the younger man.

Letting out a loud gasp, Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' ribcage, his fingertips tearing into the flesh.

Another roar as Gibbs gorged himself on his lover, the animalist lust taking over. Everything, the plan, the fact they were being listened to, were completely forgotten, all he cared about was taking the man he loved.

* * *

><p>The man smirked as he leaned back in the chair and listened to muffled sounds of the two men making love. He knew the medication wouldn't work, there was nothing that could stop or even suppress the effects of the implant.<p>

"Enjoy." His smirk widened. "Because this will be your last night together."

It didn't matter what plan the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought he had come up with. The final phase of his own plan was already in place and would be carried out long before the director even heard about Gibbs ridiculous scheme. Tomorrow morning, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Agent Anthony DiNozzo would never make it to NCIS. Instead the two men would be locked safely away and by lunch his revenge on Anthony DiNozzo would be complete.


	22. Chapter 22

Again, thanks for all the kind and wonderful reviews, glad everyone is enjoying it. Slowly but surely we are getting to the bad guy/guys :)

** #############**

Rolling over he curled up to the body next to him wanting to continue to sleep. A protective arm circled around his waist and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes realizing the other man was already awake and worrying.

"I'm supposed to be the worry wart." Tony sighed.

"I have my moments." Gibbs placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

Looking up, Tony smiled. "It will be fine, we will be fine."

Gibbs nodded.

Rolling onto Gibbs' body, Tony straddled his lover's hips. "How long?"

Running his hand down his face, Gibbs shrugged. "About an hour."

"You should have woke me."

"No." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Yes." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest. "Suffering isn't helping."

_Ma__ybe it is_. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment trying to drowned out the urgent need brewing within, then opened his eyes and focused on Tony._ Sometimes being on edge can be an advantage._

_Walking around with a raging hard on is an advantage?_

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he glared at Tony. _You know what I mean._

_I know that I'm not letting you out of the house like this._ Tony glared back grinding down on Gibbs hard cock.

Helpless to control himself, Gibbs' hands latched onto Tony's hips. "Tony." The need was getting worse, more intense, more demanding each time it flared again.

Descending to Gibbs' mouth, Tony bit at the lower lip, then running his tongue across the top lip. "You know what I want."

"Say it." Gibbs snarled his fingers digging dipper into Tony's hips. "I wanna hear you say it."

Tony gazed down into the steel blue eyes. "I wanna suck your dick." Tony groaned and rocked over Gibbs' cock again.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs kissed his lover violently, brutally making both their lips swollen and red. His lips found their way to Tony's chin then nipped up his jaw line, taking a breath at the younger man's ear. "Actually, I think I'd rather suck your cock." Entwining their bodies, Gibbs rolled them over and stared down at his younger lover.

Slightly surprised, Tony's brow furrowed, until he was assailed by Gibbs' thoughts. Thoughts so savage, with a beastly hunger that Tony almost believed some animal had possessive the other man. Unwillingly, Tony's head dropped back exposing his throat to the beast above him hearing the growl as Gibbs attacked.

There was no gentleness as Gibbs' ripped at the tender flesh of Tony's throat, feeling the blood rush through Tony's body under his teeth. Biting his way down, Gibbs' hands joined in clawing down Tony's chest.

Tony's entire body arched into every agonizingly erotic touch, begging for more. He jumped as Gibbs' lips brushed against the soft hairs of his groin. Part of him aching for Gibbs' lips to wrap around his cock, the other part fearful of just what the animal might do.

Gibbs' mouth curled into an evil smirk as he heard the thoughts rushing through Tony's mind. The arousal and fear only feeding his animalistic need. His fingers scraped over the length of Tony's shaft, eliciting a guttural moan from his lover. With a quick lick of his lips, Gibbs grabbed Tony's cock and swallowed it to the base.

"FUCK!" Tony screamed as the head of his cock hit the back of Gibbs' throat, his hips involuntarily bucking up.

Gibbs' hands pushed down hard on Tony's hips, holding the man down as he gorged himself on Tony's cock.

Arms flailing out to his sides, Tony clutched at the bed sheet, eyes closed, head thrown back as he surrendered to his fate. He was the prey and he would willingly submit to his captor. A captor that was pistoning up and down over his cock with a frenzied hunger Tony had never experienced before. Gibbs was always amazing knowing exactly what would drive him crazy with desire, but this, this was completely different.

This was feral, barbaric, and complete debauchery. Gibbs' thoughts were nothing but a strange mixture of gluttonous hunger and demented lust, and it was driving Tony completely mad with desire. The way Gibbs was devouring his cock, deep throating it, letting his teeth gently scrap up the underside, and his lips sucking hard on the head with each upward movement.

Tony's balls tightened as he felt the release threatening, then the hand on his cock. "Jethro."

Gibbs' fingers squeezed the base of Tony's cock, holding back the release.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony cried, clawing into the mattress. He instantly heard the thought race through Gibbs' mind. "Bastard!" Tony groaned just before Gibbs engulfed his entire cock again. Gibbs was gonna draw this out...make him beg.

Gibbs let out a grunt as he pumped the base of Tony's cock.

"Please Jethro." Tony sighed breathlessly. "Please let me come."

Pulling almost off of Tony's cock, Gibbs tongue snaked across the head, then slipped back down making short quick bobs over just the head.

"Damn it Jethro!" Tony begged as Gibbs' fingers stayed locked around the base of his shaft.

"PLEASE!"

Plunging down on Tony's cock, Gibbs quickly let go of the base.

Tony gasp as his body convulsed, the world behind his eyelids exploded with white light and he came buried deep in Gibbs' throat. His cock twitched as Gibbs continued to drink from him wanting everything Tony offered.

Slowly, Gibbs let Tony's cock fall from his lips and stalked up the younger man's body. Looking down, Gibbs watched the rapid rise and fall of Tony's chest, the short gasping breathing, and the way his lover's body still quivered. Tony's hands still held the bed sheet in tightly clenched fists.

Gibbs' head dipped down nibbling at Tony's collarbone as his left hand grazed up Tony's ribcage.

A soft whimper escaped Tony's lips as he started to drift back from his orgasm. That's when he realized the bed was rocking slightly and Gibbs was panting and grunting. Tony's eyes flickered open and skimmed down Gibbs' body. Gibbs hand was wrapped around his cock, jacking off.

Reaching between them, Tony pushed Gibbs' hand away, enveloping Gibbs' cock in his own hand and stroking hard and fast.

Eyes closed, Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand, already lost in the building need. It seemed to take only seconds until he threw his head back and screamed coming across Tony's chest. As the strength left him, he managed to collapse down beside Tony desperately trying to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Pulling on his slacks, he tried to focus on the day ahead, and not on the warmth starting to permeate his body again. Dropping down on the edge of the bed, he glanced at the bottle of pills on the nightstand, then reached out as if to pick them up and paused. He rubbed his hands down his face, then took a deep breath. As much as part of him wanted to take them and pray it would work, he couldn't take the risk. Today was to important, there was too much at stake for him to take the chance that the pills would affect him negatively. Glancing up, Gibbs looked into the worried green eyes of the man he loved.<p>

Tony slipped in between Gibbs' knees and tenderly touched Gibbs' check. _It's happening quicker?_

Gibbs nodded.

_Maybe we shouldn't go through with this._

_It's the only way._ Gibbs took a deep breath. _Whoever this is wanted me this way, figured I wouldn't be able__ to control it._

A wide grin spread across Tony's face. _They underestimate you, that's good._

Gibbs swallowed hard. He wasn't so sure about that, Tony's closeness was already drawing out the aggressive need inside him. His hands caressed up Tony's bare chest, his lips gently pressing a kiss to the middle of Tony's stomach.

Tony sighed, sensing the worry as he ran his fingers through Gibbs silver hair.

_Whatever happens, don't put yourself in __harm's__ way because of me. _Gibbs mentally told Tony as he continued to place kisses on Tony's stomach and chest.

Furrowing his brow, Tony shook his head. _Don't!_

_This guy wants to hurt you, which means he'll do anything to achieve that._

_Hey!_ Tony took Gibbs' face in both his hands, staring into the steel blue eyes. _N__othing is going to happen to either of us._

Turning, Gibbs kissed Tony's palm. _He's going to use me to get to you. Don't let him._

_Jethro, stop._ Tony had to think positively right now, if he allow negativity in he'd never go through with this.

"We should finish getting dressed." Gibbs tried to stand up only to have Tony's hands on his shoulder's holding him in place.

_When this is done_. Tony smiled. _I want to climb into this bed and not leave it for three days._

Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips and he stared up at the man, his eyes black with hunger. _I'm gonna need more than three days. _Licking his lips, Gibbs fought down the desire.

Tony bit at his lower lip. _Promises, promises._

Gibbs forced a smile through the concern.

_You're actually gonna take t__ime off?_ Tony looked shocked.

Tugging Tony closer, Gibbs' hand cupped Tony's cheek pulling him down, their lips almost touching. _I have a reason to take time off now._

Their lips finally touched in a soft slow kiss.

Tony pulled back and grinned. _I must __be good...getting Leroy Jethro Gibbs to take vacation._

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass. _You are so much more than good._

_How about __Hawaii__ or __Jamaica__? _Tony sighed. _Somewhere warm, for at least a week. No work, no __cell phones__, no rules and absolutely nothing to do __but make love, eat, shower and start all over again._

A low groan escaped Gibbs' lips as his eyes closed picturing Tony naked on the beach. The younger man's tan body glistening in the sun as Gibbs took him over and over again. Shaking the image from his mind, Gibbs scowled at Tony. _We need to stop this right now._

* * *

><p>Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee, still trying desperately to control the longing that stirred inside him.<p>

"Why is it we can't even know when the car is coming for us?" Tony chuckled trying to control his nerves.

"You know why." Gibbs balked.

"Just seems like overkill."

"Rule four."

"Right." Tony grinned.

The knocked at the door made Tony jump and he tried to hide it by quickly standing up. "Must be our ride."

Gibbs took a deep breath, they were both nervous, but Tony was on overdrive. _You need to take a deep breath and calm down._ If this plan was going to work, everything needed to go perfectly.

Tony listened taking a deep breath as Gibbs answered the door.

"Agent Gibbs." Agent Harkon nodded.

"Hey Harkon." Tony smiled putting on his coat as he approached the open door.

"Agent DiNozzo." Harkon tipped his head and turned back to Gibbs. "We need to go."

Another nod, Gibbs grabbed his coat and they headed out the door towards the car. A black sedan was sitting out front. Normal D.C plates, no tinted windows, no sign what so ever of it being a government vehicle. Walking around the car, Gibbs slipped into the passenger side, Tony climbed into the back behind him.

"Cool morning." Harkon said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"Should be an uneventful trip." Harkon smiled as they started down the road.

After a few blocks, Tony spoke up. "Mind turning up the heat. I'm freezing back here."

"Sure." Reaching over and turning on the heat, Harkon adjusted the vents towards the back, then looked at Tony in the review mirror. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

A moment later, the car rolled to a halt at a four way stop. Harkon's eyes started to flutter closed. "Something's wro-" Harkon's sentence ended as he fell forward onto the steering wheel, the car suddenly shutting off.

Gibbs took a deep breath, already feeling his body starting to shut down. He stole a quick glance at Tony. The younger man's body had already slumped down onto the back seat, eyes closed as if he had simply fallen asleep. As Gibbs' eyes finally closed, he told himself this would work, that it was the only way to keep Tony safe, even when it meant putting them both at risk to achieve that goal.

The doors on the car unlocked as four men approached. Within seconds, the three agents were dragged from the car and stuffed into a white van that read D.C. Catering on the side.

As the van roared to life, the driver spoke with a smirk. "Targets acquired."

"Good." A voice echoed in the drivers ear. The man grinned, muting the link to the men in the van. "Sleep well agents because when you wake up...I'll welcome you to the personal nightmare I created for you."


	23. Chapter 23

Again, thanks for being so patient for the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it :)

** #######**

His head was throbbing, his body felt heavy, weighted down, his neck felt tight, and it was hard to swallow. A hint of a thought entered his mind, two words...the plan. His eyes shot open, then closed under the bright light. Trying to take a deep breath, he slowly squinted his eyes letting them adjust to the light before fully opening them. Looking down at himself, he realized why his body felt so heavy. There were metal shackles around his wrist, bolted to the chair, the same around his ankles. There was a heavy chain around his neck and chest limiting his movement. The chair itself was sturdy and cemented into the floor. Looking up as best he could, the ceiling was concrete as well, underground probably. A sudden slight movement in the corner of his vision made him look straight across from his position.

His first instinct was to scream, call out to the other man, but he stopped himself clamping his mouth shut and biting down on his lip. His heart drummed in his chest as he stared at the vision across from him. Gibbs' head was forward, chin on chest. His wrists were bound in chains, his arms above his head. The chains from his wrist were hanging from a large hook that was attached to a chain falling from the ceiling. Gibbs' shirt had been removed, his chest bare and rising in long slow breaths. Although his pants remained, his belt was gone as were his shoes and socks. His feet dangled just a few inches from the ground

_Jethro, Jethro._ Tony mentally screamed the name hoping to rouse the man further, but nothing. He jerked his wrists hoping that there was some kind of give in the metal, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was bruising his wrists. A muffled sound from Gibbs made Tony stop and refocus on the man across from him. _Jethro! _He screamed in his mind again. Gibbs' head bobbled back and forth a moment then raised slightly only to fall forward again.

_Damn it._ Tony scanned the room that was within his limited vision. There was a door on the wall behind Gibbs with some kind of weird keyless lock. The wall to his left, what he could see of it was nothing but concrete. Glancing to his right he saw the catwalk that had steps leading down to the floor. There was some kind of room up there, he could see tinted glass but nothing else. Another low moan from Gibbs and Tony again looked at his lover.

Gibbs' head raised up again, this time his eyes slowly fluttering open for a moment then closing. A moment later Gibbs' eyes opened again this time staying open longer and focusing on Tony.

_Jethro stay awake!_ Tony begged. He couldn't understand why Gibbs was still so drowse from the drugs. Both of them had taken a preventative antidote to the drugs they knew would be used to subdue them, so why wasn't it working?

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs suddenly seemed to realize his unusual position and looked up at his chained hands. He struggled for a few minutes, then settled again and looked at Tony.

_I'm okay._ Tony sighed seeing the concern in Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he cocked his head. _I can't hear him!_

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide. The implant wasn't working, they couldn't hear each other. "Shit!" It was the first word he had spoken and it came out horse and shaky.

"The implant has been disable, turned off, so to speak." The unfamiliar male voice echoed around the room.

Forcing himself not to panic, Tony clenched his jaw tightly trying to hid any reaction.

"The GPS locators in your shoes were removed before you were transported."

Scanning the room as Tony had done earlier, Gibbs did everything possible to keep from looking at the younger man.

"And although the preventative antidote was an excellent idea." The voice paused. "It just meant changing the sedation used once you were here."

_Keep ta__lking._ Gibbs thought to himself. He needed as much information as possible on what they had done to them so far. Obviously they had checked for markers, bugs and done blood work.

"Harkon?" Gibbs said the name softly.

As if it were choreographed, the door behind Gibbs made a humming noise, then a click. Harkon walked in pushing a three tiered cart. He stopped leaving the cart beside Gibbs.

Gibbs and Tony both looked at the cart, each tier filled with increasingly sadistic torture tools.

"You really think he's going to keep whatever promise he made you?" Gibbs almost chuckled as he looked at Harkon.

"He already did." Harkon smirked. "Money's in my account and tomorrow I'll be on an island somewhere with a beautiful busty blond."

Gibbs gently shook his head. It wasn't a surprise that Harkon was involved, they already knew that, it was the whole reason he'd been chosen to drive the car this morning.

Seeing Gibbs doubt, Harkon smiled. "A million dollars to put the drugs in your cars, plant the bugs, then get you back. Easiest million I ever made."

Gibbs sighed. "If you're lucky he'll kill you quickly." He paused and took a deep breath. "You're a loose end. If you really believe he's going to let you sit on some island where someone might find you, you're stupider than I though."

Harkon turned and looked up at the room above them, a glimmer of doubt in his mind.

That's when Gibbs heard it, the all too familiar almost inaudible hum whistling through the air. The bullet hit Harkon in the middle of the forehead and he fell straight back like a tree falling in the woods.

Tony watched the body fall, then looked at Gibbs. His eyes telling Gibbs everything, even without the implant.

The door behind Gibbs opened again, two men walking in and dragged the dead body from the room leaving a trail of blood as they went.

"Harkon had outlived his usefulness." The man emerged from the room and started down the catwalk steps towards the two bound men.

Taking a first look at the man behind all this, Tony felt a sense of familiarity, like he knew the man from somewhere but he couldn't place him. The man was of average build, maybe just shy of six foot, his head held high. His brown eyes were set deep in an olive skinned face, his sable hair perfectly trimmed and styled, every hair in place. He wore black slacks and a red button down dress shirt, all Armani, Tony was sure. The sleeves held in place by gold cuff links with initials on them, but the man was still too far away for Tony to see them. His shoes were Ferragamo's, the man had money no doubt, but then you'd have to have money to pull this off. There were scars on his left hand, as if someone had clawed at him, a woman. The scars had to have been made by long fingernails.

The man smirked at Tony. "Trying to place me. So familiar, but you just can't put your finger on it."

"Evidently you're not that memorable." Tony snickered.

"You behaved, almost exactly how I expected you to throughout this whole thing." The man said ignoring Tony's comment. Turning to Gibbs, the man folded his arms across his chest. "But you-" He shook his head. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, have completely surprised me."

Gibbs' face stayed emotionless as he glared at the man.

"You know I had to change my original plan because of you." The man grinned. "But it made the plan so much better."

Again nothing.

The man stepped closer to Gibbs. "I didn't expected you to actually give in so easily, to admit your feelings so openly and honestly. Never expected you to tell Tony you loved him."

Gibbs fought not to roll his eyes.

The man smirked at Gibbs. "The increased libido and aggression. I'd actually planned to active that in Tony. The man can barely control himself with a normal libido, just imagine if it was ten or twenty times that and all of it directed at you."

Tony's eyes widened. "You expected me to force myself on him."

The man glanced over his shoulder at Tony. "Rape was the word I was looking for." He turned back to Gibbs. "But this is so much better. You two are in love and it makes the physical and emotional connection so much stronger that the end will be excruciating."

Tony chuckled. "Killing us, that's your big plan?"

The man walked over, standing in front of Tony and staring down at the Italian. "No."

"Then what?"

"Only one of you is going to die." The man smirked, then glanced over his shoulder at Gibbs for a moment before his eyes settled on Tony's again.

Tony's eyes narrowed.

The smirk faded from the man's face as he leaned down, nose to nose with Tony.

Taking a quick peek, Tony saw the initials on the cuff links, EB. His mind raced ,trying to place the initials.

"I want you to suffer like she did...to lose the person you love." The man scanned Tony's eyes seeing the wheels spinning as Tony tried to place who the she might be. "Gibbs' death will be slow, painful." The man smiled. "And you will hear everything, see everything, experience everything. Then you will watch and feel him take his last gasping breath."

Trying to hide the fear that set in, Tony clenched his jaw.

"Then you will live a long life, knowing you are the reason he's dead."

Tony looked over at Gibbs and saw the nod of his head.

Looking back at the man, Tony rolled his eyes. "All this because what, I banged your girlfriend, sister, mother, cousin and she didn't realize I was a player?"

"She didn't realize a lot of things about you." The man looked at his cuff links. "You still have no idea do you?"

"I don't remember half the women I screwed. I sure in hell don't remember all the brother's I met."

"We've never met."

Tony's brow furrowed. They'd never met, then why did the man look so familiar.

"But I heard every detail about what you did to her. I was there when her world fell apart, twice because of you. I tried everything to help her through it, help her realize you weren't worth the pain, but she wouldn't listen."

_Twice._ Tony scanned the memory banks. Wendy came to mind, but she didn't have any brothers, and she had called it off with him.

"My first attempt to get revenge failed, because she still loved you." The man shook his head. "I should have never let her be involved in that plan."

It still wasn't coming together. Hurting a woman twice was hard, most women realized after the first short lived dating experience that he wasn't worth another shot if they wanted more than sex.

The man's eyes burned with rage as he realized Tony still had no idea. His fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerked Tony's head back as he growled. "Edouard Benoit."

Tony's eyes widened. The picture on the mantel. It was there, staring back at him every time he sat on the couch at her place. A picture of her and her two brothers, both hugging her tightly.

The man glared at Tony as recognition set in. "That day when we tried to frame you for our father's murder, when you told Jeanne none of it was real, she fell apart again. The depression, the alcohol, the pills, finally going to rehab...but it didn't work."

Edouard held up his left hand in front of Tony's face, showing him a closer look at the scars. "These are from where I tried to help her, the first time she slit her wrists."

_The first time._ Tony felt the pain in his chest, the pain at having caused any of that for Jeanne. He had loved her, in some strange way, knowing in his heart it could never end well for them.

"The second time, I wasn't there to save her." Edouard swallowed the emotion. "When I found her lifeless body, I knew." His eyes narrowed. "That I would do whatever it took to get revenge for her. To make you feel the same pain she felt."

Tony shook his head. "No. We checked on Jeanne. She's engaged, living in Los Angeles."

"NCIS really should train their agents to investigate more thoroughly." Edouard scoffed letting go of Tony's hair and taking a step back. "Fake documents, a woman that looks like Jeanne, living a perfect life."

"If she's dead how did you hide a death certificate?" Tony didn't want to believe she was dead. Wanted to believe this was all just part of Edouard's plan.

"Because no one but me knows she's dead." Edouard shrugged. "Everyone believes she went back to Africa."

Tony's gaze fell to the floor.

"Don't even pretend you care." Edouard yelled as the back of his hand slammed against Tony's cheek hurling Tony's head to the side. "All I want from you, is to see you suffer." Fueled by the growing raged he had tried to keep bottled during all of this, Edouard stepped over to the cart next to Gibbs. He picked up a small knife and smiled at Tony. With a quick slash, he left a three inch cut down the center of Gibbs' chest.

The older man didn't even flinch, but Tony took a sharp breath.

"Oh I can't wait until the implant is turned on and you can feel the silent pain." Edouard grinned at Gibbs. "Although you'll scream...eventually."


	24. Chapter 24

Have to thank everyone for the reviews, they mean so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

We have finally reached the end...hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

><p>Edouard made another slash at the opposite angle on Gibbs' chest. Still Gibbs refused to react.<p>

Tony held his breath. This wasn't part of the plan and even without the implant, he felt the pain as if it was his own.

"You know." Edouard sighed. "This was supposed to be about making Tony suffer, but now-" He walked towards Tony, stopping behind the chair and putting a hand on Tony's shoulder as he stared at Gibbs. "I'm thinking, you deserve more suffering than just a slow painful death." He leaned forward, his eyes still locked on Gibbs. "Men aren't my thing." His hand caressed down Tony's chest. "But seeing the anger and jealousy on your face while I fuck him would be worth it."

Gibbs tried not to react, willed his body not to struggle to get free, but he couldn't control his bodies involuntary reactions. His eyes dilated, nostrils flared, his heart raced and his blood boiled.

Edouard smirked seeing the rage in Gibbs' eyes. He glanced at Tony then back at Gibbs. "He must be a good fuck. I heard the way you screamed when you came."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs' hands balled into fists.

Letting his hand drift further down Tony's chest, Edouard stopped at the waist of Tony's pants. "Oh it would definitely be worth it." He laughed. "You hate when people touch what's yours."

Tony cringed at the man's hand on his body. Taking a deep breath, he told himself the plan was still in place. Still, there were a lot of things that could go wrong, to many what if scenarios.

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm sure _Jeanne_ would be thrilled know you fucked the man she loved."

Edouard's eyes narrowed at the sound of his sister's names from his captives lips. Calmly, he walked to the cart and picked up a large mallet with sharp spikes on one side, similar to a meat tenderizer. Looking at it for a moment, Edouard then slammed it into Gibbs' stomach.

The air rushed out of Gibbs' lungs as the pain ripped through his gut, the spikes weren't meant to go deep only to pierce the skin far enough to bring the pain and blood. He gasped desperately trying to refill his lungs.

Swallowing the scream of condemnation, the fear gripped Tony's heart as he saw the jagged marks on Gibbs' stomach dripping blood. He felt his own stomach knot and the pain rip through his body.

Ignoring Gibbs, Edouard looked at Tony and smiled when he saw the pained expression on the Italians face. "I think it's time to let you really feel the pain." Grabbing the phone from the side of his hip, he hit a button. "Send in Doctor Parshikov."

Gibbs coughed as if recovering from the blow to his stomach and Tony looked over. They exchanged a glanced, then Tony was focused back on Edouard.

"You two have met Doctor Parshikov. He is the one you have to thank for the implant." Edouard smirked. "Although you probably don't remember him. Effects of the drugs I'm afraid."

The door behind Gibbs buzzed and then opened. An elderly man strolled in pushing a gurney and stopped beside Edouard. The gurney was covered with a white sheet, several syringes, medical instruments and a small electronic device laying a top it.

"You would like to do as we originally planned?" Parshikov asked with a thick Russian accent.

Edouard nodded.

Parshikov picked up the small device and pressed a button then slowly turned the knob on the device.

Gibbs' eyes slammed shut and he growled as an excruciating jolt of pain shot from behind his ear and up into his brain.

"Does that hurt?" Edouard snickered. "Adjusting the implant frequency is extremely unpleasant...when your awake."

After a few more stabs of pain, it started to subside, and Gibbs took a deep breath.

Parshikov pressed another button and Edouard looked over and smiled at Tony. A second later the pain ripped through Tony's head and he clenched his jaw, his fingers clutching at the arm of the chair. He could feel every small turn of the dial as the doctor adjusted the implant.

"It will just take a moment for the implant to link again." Parshikov smiled as he watched a small button on the device. The button turned green and Parshikov nodded.

Tony and Gibbs both felt the intense rush of emotions and thoughts flood into their minds as the connection between them formed again.

Gibbs felt the fear first. Tony's fear, not for himself but for Gibbs. Fear that the plan would fail and Tony would watch him die, see his lifeless body removed from the hook. Then the endless all consuming love. Love that had grown and solidified between them. Love that Tony no longer hid but shared openly and without concern of what others thought. Love that warmed Gibbs entire being, love that calmed him and took away the pain.

Anger was the first emotion that bombarded Tony's mind. Gibbs anger, hatred, loathing of Edouard. Emotions that told Tony if Gibbs had his way Edouard would die a slow excruciating death at his own hand, but that he'd happily settle for a quick death. Especially, if it ended the man's life instead of sending him to prison. Then the pain, pain that Gibbs was so good at hiding, that he was still trying to hid. Finally, the love, boundless love that wrapped around him like an invisible shield protecting him against anything Edouard might do.

"Let's see if it works?" Edouard again slammed the mallet into Gibbs' stomach, watching as Tony's body tensed, his head falling forward as the air left his lungs. A wide evil smile played across Edouard's face. "Turn it off."

Parshikov pressed another button.

Tony gasped for air, the pain suddenly gone. Picking his head up he looked at Edouard.

"I can't let you two have time to communicate through the pain." Edouard took a step towards Tony, mallet still in hand. "So after the initial pain, your implant will be turned off." Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Gibbs and Parshikov make eye contact. Gibbs shook his head at the doctor, then looked over at Tony.

Understanding, Tony smiled at Edouard. "I hated when the assignment with Jeanne ended...she was a damn good lay." Tony sighed breathlessly. "The things she would do and that mouth. She could suck the-" He felt the fist smash into his face, ending his sentence, surprised it wasn't the mallet. Then as the fist was about to strike again, Edouard growled and clutched at the side of his neck

Edouard turned around, Doctor Parshikov was holding an empty syringe, a syringe that had just been plunged into his neck and the contents now flooding his body. "What the-?" Edouard mumbled as he stumbled towards the doctor, his body starting to surrender to the liquid assailant. He stared at Parshikov. "Why?"

"I'm not Parshikov." The man smiled, the Russian accent now gone.

Dropping to his knee's Edouard watched as the face of Parshikov was slowly peeled away, revealing a soft feminine face. A face smiling with smug satisfaction. As the rest of his body crumbled to the floor, he dropped the mallet. His eyes struggled to remain open, to understand what the hell was going on. He'd planned everything perfectly, this couldn't be happening. Parshikov wouldn't betray him. The Russian wasn't in this for money, he only wanted to know his implant worked...so how. He watched as the woman rushed to the gurney, flipping up the sheet and pulling out bolt cutters. Quickly, she worked on returning Gibbs' feet to the floor, then cutting the chains from his wrists. She stayed by Gibbs side as he regain his footing, stumbling at first, but then finding his stability and brushing her off with a tip of his head towards Tony. She nodded and hurried towards the younger man.

Gibbs walked to the gurney and picked something up, then making sure Tony and Ziva were preoccupied, moved towards Edouard's limp body. Squatting down, he winced slightly, then leaned forward whispering in the man's ear as he placed the item next to the man's face. Edouard glanced at the item, then closed his eyes a moment. They fluttered open staring at Gibbs in disbelief. Standing, Gibbs glared back down at the man, then walked away. Laying there, face pressed against the concrete floor, Edouard's eye close and this time didn't reopen.

When Gibbs reached Tony, Ziva was working on cutting the chains around his ankles. He squatted down again, his hand cupping Tony's swelling cheek. "You okay?"

Tony nodded trying to hold back the tears, about to ask the same question of Gibbs.

"I'm good." Gibbs nodded.

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, Tony pressed their lips together. It was gentle, needed assurance that everything was going to be okay. When the kiss slowly ended, Gibbs smiled at Tony then looked over at Ziva . "McGee?"

"With the other agents securing the rest of the building." Ziva glanced at Gibbs' stomach. "You need a doctor." She cut through the final chain and stood up. "Both of you."

"We'll get to that." Gibbs said as he waited, his body in the perfect position for what was about to happen. By the time Ziva and Tony heard the faint rustling of noise it was too late. Gibbs had grabbed the gun from Ziva's hip holster, turned and fired. All three watched as Edouard's head thumped against the concrete, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead trickling blood down his face, the exit wound quickly pooling blood around the man's head. The small gun in his hand slipped from his fingers, making a scratching noise as it slid against the floor.

Ziva looked at Gibbs as he continued to stare at the face of the dead man a few feet away. When he finally turned to look at her, his steel blue eyes were filled with relief, satisfaction and thankfulness. She merely nodded. There was no need to discuss what had happened. Why the drugs that Ziva mixed lasted only minutes when it should have lasted hours, or how an unmarked gun ended up on the gurney and in Edouard's hand.

Tony watched the exchange between his two friends, knowing without question what had taken place. No one would ever question what had happened. Ziva wasn't a chemist, she had misjudged mixing the drugs and the small unmarked gun had obviously been concealed somewhere on Edouard's body. He should have known Gibbs always had a plan B in place. Tony's only question was wondering how Gibbs had managed to keep it from him.

The door across from them buzzed and opened, Gibbs raised the gun, Ziva's back up already in her hand. A second later both guns fell as McGee and four other agents stepped inside. Glancing at the dead body, McGee then looked at his friends. "Everybody okay?"

All three nodded.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Tony sighed standing up and feeling his knees wobble slightly. Ziva and Gibbs both reached out for him. "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"Ambulance is out front." McGee knew neither man would probably agree to go, but it was always worth a try.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Out front as well." Ducky would have final say as to if either man needed medical attention besides what Ducky could offer, McGee knew the drill.

* * *

><p>"You have the wound care instruction," The doctor said as he wrote in the file before him. "Just try and take it easy."<p>

"Thanks." Gibbs pulled the extra shirt from his car over his head feeling the tension in his arms. Ducky had convinced him he needed to be checked out, make sure there was no internal bleeding. There wasn't and Gibbs wanted out.

There was a soft knock at the door, then McGee poked his head in, seeing Gibbs dressed, he stepped inside. Gibbs glanced at the file in McGee's hand.

"The information you wanted." McGee handed the file to his boss.

Gibbs skimmed through the file, then looked back at McGee. "Double checked?"

McGee nodded. "Triple checked. All the pertinent documents are in there, triple checked them as well."

"Good job." Gibbs stood up. "Tony?"

"In the waiting room waiting for you."

"Doc." Gibbs nodded shaking the man's hand, then the two agents headed out the door. Reaching the waiting room, Gibbs saw Tony sitting in a chair, eyes closed flanked on either side by the rest of the team.

Tony's eyes opened when he sensed the eyes on him. Standing up, his gaze fixed on Gibbs, watching as the man approached and stood directly in front of him.

"Let's go home." Gibbs touched Tony's hand.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"The rest of you." Gibbs glanced at each member of his team. "Go home, get some sleep. We'll deal with the rest in the morning." Without any further goodbye, Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him towards the elevator, the rest of the team watching them leave.

* * *

><p>The ride home was spent in comfortable silence, Tony's head resting on the window, eyes closed. Gibbs knew he wasn't sleeping, only thinking, beating himself up over it all. Pulling into the drive, Tony moved as soon as the car stopped, climbing out of the car and methodically walking towards the door. Gibbs stayed a few steps behind, giving Tony the space he needed. When Tony was ready, he'd let Gibbs know. Stepping inside the house, Gibbs closed the door behind them, surprised when he turned around and Tony was standing right there.<p>

Tenderly nudging the shirt up, Tony looked at the bandages on Gibbs' stomach, pushing the shirt further up and seeing the thin strips of tap over the knife cuts. He looked up into the blue eyes.

"It's fine." Gibbs sighed pushing the shirt down. His hand gently touched Tony's chin, turning the younger man's head to the side and looking at the deep reddish purple swollen cheek.

Tony jerked his head away. "It's nothing."

Pulling his hand back, Gibbs nodded. "Do I need to say it?"

"No." Walking away, Tony stopped a few feet from the fireplace, his back to Gibbs.

"Edouard was nuts, crazy and-"

"Yeah I get it." Tony groaned. "The guy was two cans short of a six pack but Jeanne-"

"Is dead...but it wasn't suicide."

Spinning around, Tony eyes widened.

"I had McGee check." Gibbs pulled the folded file out from his back pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. "She did try to commit suicide once, but she died in a car accident a little over a year ago."

"A car accident?"

Gibbs nodded. "Semi ran a red light, she died on impact."

Tony ran his hand down his face. "The suicide attempt?"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs answered. "A couple months after she accused you of murder. Edouard find her. She spent some time in a rehab facility for drugs and alcohol, lots of therapy."

Taking the few steps, Tony dropped down on the couch. "Great so I was responsible for her suicide attempt, but not her death. That makes me feel better." His voice full of sarcasm.

"You have no proof you were responsible for any of it."

Tony laughed. "A few months after I tell her it was all fake, she tries to kill herself." He shook his head. "Just a coincidence, right?"

Taking a seat in the chair next to the couch, Gibbs sat back. "You loved her and you did what you thought was best for her at the time."

"Did I?" Tony let out a regretful sigh. "Or did I do what was easiest and best for me?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Little of both."

Tony glared over at the older man. "Thanks."

"Tony, you loved her, but weren't willing to walk away from your life to be with her." Gibbs paused. "If you were, you would have told her the truth and rode off into the sunset together."

Tony's gaze fell to the floor. "Part of me wanted to...wanted to leave it all and run away with her." He let out a long slow breath. "But I knew, I'd never be happy with her."

"Then you made the right decision for both of you." Gibbs watched Tony picking at his jeans. "Taking off with her, leaving her months later would have hurt her just as much, if not more."

"I know that." Jumping up, Tony started to pace. "I don't regret the decision I made. I regret the way I did it."

"Because maybe she wouldn't have taken it so hard if you had told her you loved her, but didn't want to be with her?"

"Maybe, none of this would have happened if I had actually told her the truth."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony you know the what if game never gets you anywhere."

Tony stopped pacing, and went to his knees before Gibbs, staring intently into the steel blue eyes.

"The implants not on, you wanna know something ask, you need to say something, say it."

"I was scared to tell her the truth because I knew it would hurt her even more." There was a long paused. "That I loved her, but only because I couldn't have the person I really wanted. She was a second place prize that filled the void." Another pause. "And as much as I wanted her to be enough, she never could be." Tony struggled to hold back the tears. "Because I wanted it all, the grand prize, the man I loved and I wasn't willing to settle, even if I never got him."

Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's unbruised cheek and felt the soft lips kiss his palm.

Tony's voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today."

"You deserve the grand prize." Gibbs shook his head. "Not sure you're getting it with me."

"Jethro you are-"

Gibbs placed a finger against Tony's lips. "But I promise, every day, for the rest of our lives to make sure you know, I love you and that I'm the luckiest man alive to have you in my life."

Filled with emotion, Tony captured Gibbs' lips, forgetting the pain in his face, and climbing into Gibbs' lap without thought. It was only when he felt Gibbs' body tense slightly that he tore their lips apart. "Oh God, sorry" Tony cringed trying to slip off of Gibbs' lap only to have arms wrap around his waist and hold him firmly in place.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."

Tony slipped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "I love you and no matter what you think. I have everything I want in you and you are an amazing man."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead.

Playing with the fine hair on the back of Gibbs' neck, Tony sighed. "It's so weird not having you in my head."

"Yeah."

"I got use to it and I miss it."

Gibbs pulled Tony closer, his interlocked hands settling on the small of Tony's back. "We have some decisions to make about that."

Tony nodded.

"Leave it in but off. Or trust Parshikov to remove it."

"Or." Tony shrugged. "Leave it in and turn it back on."

"Tony."

"I know." Tony groaned. "We can't do that."

"No, we can't."

"You're probably thrilled to have me out of your head." Tony chuckled half heartedly.

"It's not that." Gibbs sighed. "We can't do our jobs, the nausea and headaches."

"Yeah." Tony nodded

"And the um, sex."

Tony eyebrows went up. "Hope that's not going to change because the implants gone."

Gibbs glared at Tony and smacked his butt.

"I get it." Tony laughed. "Although wild out of control Gibbs' sex is really hot."

"Don't worry." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't need a implant for that."

"Good." Tony smiled. "Now let me up so we can going to bed. You need to rest."

Gibbs nodded his hands releasing Tony. Standing Tony, took Gibbs' hand and silently led him up the stairs and to the bed room.

Watching Gibbs gingerly take off his clothes, Tony tried not to go back to the what if game. "Did they give you something for the pain?"

"Gave me a couple pills while I was there." Naked, Gibbs slipped under the covers.

"And of course you didn't want a prescription."

"No."

Climbing into bed, Tony shook his head. "Stubborn."

"Don't like pills." Gibbs rolled onto his side and looked at Tony. He nudged Tony's hip telling the younger man to roll over.

Turning onto his side, facing away from Gibbs, Tony felt the arm snake around his waist and the body snuggle gently against him.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Tony asked trying to keep any pressure from his body away from Gibbs' chest and stomach.

"I'm not that fragile." Gibbs balked.

"Right." Tony closed his eyes trying to settle and let sleep take him. He exhaled slowly when the warm lips brushed against the crook of his neck. Reaching back, Tony's hand touched Gibbs' face "Jethro."

"mm hum." Gibbs mumbled against Tony's neck, his fingers softly dancing across Tony's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Tony sighed, his body having an immediate physical response.

"Giving you what you want." Gibbs kissed up Tony's neck, his words whispering against Tony's ear. "What we both need."

Tony gently pressed his hips back, moaning when he felt Gibbs' hard cock rub against him.

"I don't need an implant to know exactly what you want." Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's thigh.

"No you don't." Gibbs could read him better than anyone.

"You need the closeness."

The hand left Tony's hip and the bed shifted slightly. Hearing the familiar pop made him groan with anticipation. A moment later he whimpered as two fingers pushed inside scissoring against him. "Stop." Tony begged. "I want all of you, not your fingers. The fingers left him and the head of Gibbs' cock rubbed against his entrance.

Letting the head of his cock slip into Tony, he slowly inched his way inside then stopped, his arm embracing Tony's waist again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Those were the last words spoken as they made love. Gibbs slowly, gently taking Tony, building the fire inside them both. Their bodies joined, the implant was unnecessary, both knowing without speaking a single word what the other desired. When Gibbs' hand engulfed Tony's cock they were both already on the verge. Gibbs' touch caused Tony to surrendered crying out as he fell into the abyss. A few moments later, as Tony's muscles clenched around his shaft, Gibbs followed.

It was Gibbs that came to his senses first dropping kisses on Tony's shoulder to bring the younger man back to him.

"Remove the implant." Tony sighed.

Gibbs brow furrow. "What?"

"We need to trust that the other doctors working with Parshikov can get it out." As much as Tony hated trusting the man that did this to them, it needed to be done.

"Okay."

"I still can't believe Ziva pulled that off." Ziva playing Parshikov was the part of the plan Tony had most reservations about. "Even with Parshikov cooperating after we apprehended him, she learned quick."

"Parshikov is a quiet guy. She didn't have to talk much, just be ready to turn the implant on and off."

"Why is Parshikov so willing to take the implant out?" That still wasn't clear to Tony.

"He knows it works. He figures if he can take it out, FBI or CIA will cut him a break, wanna work with him."

"Great, spooks with the ability to read each other's minds. That makes me feel safe."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Still the implant got us to this point."

"It did." Dropping a kiss below Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "But the connection was always there."

Tony turned in Gibbs' arms, looking into the steel blue eyes. "The implant just gave us a deeper connection."

"And now nothing will ever change that."

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue 6 months later<em>

Gibbs stepped out the back door and smiled. Tony had pulled his car into the back drive to wash it and was now rubbing the hood with a large sponge. Gibbs grinned as he saw the water hose laying a few feet away from his lover. Silently, he walked over and picked up the hose, he pulled the trigger and Tony jumped when the jet of water hit him square in the ass.

Tony turned around and scowled at Gibbs. "Oh you started it now."

Gibbs smirked. "Think I'm in a pretty good position since I have control of the hose."

Leaning down, Tony picked up the bucket of water next to him.

"Don't do it." Gibbs said eyebrow raised.

Taking a few steps forward, Tony stopped when Gibbs pointed the nozzle of the hose directly at his chest. "We both put them down."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony leaned down as if to put the bucket down, Gibbs letting the hose fall lose in his hand. That was when Tony thrust the bucket forward the water smacking Gibbs directly in the chest and running down the front of his pants.

Looking down at himself, Gibbs slowly let his gaze drift up and stare at Tony.

"Jethro." Tony was taking small steps towards Gibbs. "Please."

The nozzle was again pointed at Tony.

"Come on." Tony sighed thinking Gibbs was actually considering letting it go.

Then Gibbs grinned and fired. Tony was quick, grabbing Gibbs wrist and trying to gain control of the hose. The hose went off soaking Tony's shirt as they tumbled to the ground. Still struggling with the hose, the nozzle pointed up raining water down on both of them. Gibbs finally released the trigger, as he lay sprawled out on his back on the ground. Tony straddling his hips, his hands pressed firmly down on Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs ran his hand down his face wiping the water from his face and his wet hair from his forehead.

Tony smirked down at Gibbs watching the blue eyes dilate as he dragged the wet shirt off and tossed it aside.

Gibbs' eyes leered over Tony's bare chest.

Letting his hand nudge Gibbs' shirt up, Tony's lips descended to Gibbs' stomach licking roughly.

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs suppressed a moan. "Tony."

"What?" Tony said drawing back and licking his lips.

"We're in the back yard."

Tony looked around, then back at Gibbs. "There's a fence and no one is around."

"Still." Gibbs shook his head. "Not here."

Leaning forward, Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs, then sighed. "You know I might take your protest more seriously if your hard cock was rubbing against my ass."

Gibbs glared at the younger man.

"All it takes is me straddling you and your cock is hard."

Grabbing Tony's hips, Gibbs jerked Tony down against him eliciting a low moan from him. "When I don't get hard is when you need to start worrying."

"Never gonna happen." Tony laughed.

Gibbs rolled them over and stared down at Tony. His finger tracing a path down Tony's jaw line. "You're right." He shook his head. "You turn me on way to much for me not to have a reaction."

Chewing at his bottom lips, Tony's fingers unbuttoned Gibbs' jeans. "I just turn you on, that's it?" He gently squeezed Gibbs fabric covered cock.

Letting out a deep growl, Gibbs stared down at Tony. "I love you, that's what turns me on."

"Much better." Tony smirked slowly sliding the zipper down over Gibbs' cock.

"WHOA!"

Pushing Tony's hand away, Gibbs zipped up his jeans, but didn't move.

Tony groaned then looked over at the woman standing by the trunk of his car.

"Never took you for the exhibitions type Gibbs." Abby grinned. "Now Tony, I totally see that."

"Are you here for a reason?" Tony asked sounding annoyed.

She held up a photo album.

"The wedding pictures!" Tony shoved Gibbs off and jumped up.

Laying there on the ground, Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. Standing up, he joined Tony and Abby.

Tony sighed as he stared at the first picture, smiling as the arms circled his waist. The picture was them standing together, ring hands entwined as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"See so damn sexy." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Tony smiled. "You look pretty sexy yourself."

Abby grinned, overjoyed at the happiness the two men had found together. "You two are so cute!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, coughing when the elbow jabbed him in the gut. Clearing his throat, Gibbs shook his head and mumbled. "I swear sometimes I think that you still have that implant."

"Believe me if I still had the implant you'd get more than an elbow to the stomach."


End file.
